


Posssession

by haron1982



Series: Te Amo [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF(Spain)
Genre: M/M, OOC
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 74,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haron1982/pseuds/haron1982
Summary: 两位青梅竹马的少年，却深藏不一样的秘密，如何冲破障碍，最终走向对方的心。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1.这是我第一次尝试写水托的故事。回头看挺青涩的，节奏掌握不太好，写肉实在不太行，挺拙劣的。  
> 2.这是在2019年写的note，文章开始于2010年，9年了，发生太多事了，当初喜欢得很疯狂，现在都冷静了。  
> 3.无论怎么样，在粉CP的路上，选择水托这对，我觉得无怨无悔。希望看文的你们也有收获。

序章

正月的太阳送来微弱的光芒，凄凉的白日笼罩住冷落的田野。远方群山紫蓝的峰峦，灰暗的天空仿佛预告着大雪的来临。狂风大作的背后不知道是什么神秘的力量在作乱，呼啸的风在树林里作威作福，枝条在抽打着大地，枝叶在清凉而颤动的空气中转着圈，飞舞。

这糟糕的天气谁都避之不及，而那位金发青年仿佛是置若罔闻，不予理会。

他颓然坐在草地上，双手抱着膝盖，把头埋在里面，被他抓乱的金发在清冷凌烈的狂风中飘扬。他抬起头，眼神黯然而忧伤，望着脚下躺着的棕发青年，眼睛里的水雾未曾散去，反倒是加剧了。那青年安静地躺在草地上，烈烈的风翻弄着他的长发，发丝搔刮他俊俏的脸庞，如果是平时，他一定会为自己准备一根发带，束缚住这恼人的长发带来的搔痒，或者习惯性地用细长手指把迎风飞扬的长发时不时地别在自己的耳后，他喜欢自由，随心所欲的感觉，喜欢在自己能力范围内控制一切。而此时，他一动不动，没有任何表示，他安静的脸庞泛着的暗沉的青色，嘴唇已经褪去先前的紫黑色，恢复了些许粉色，只是不太明显，还是苍白得有点吓人。他好像打算长睡不起了，紧闭的双眼像是上了锁，一点动静都没有。

金发青年颤抖着伸出白皙的葱指，摩挲着眼前这位长眠的青年的脸庞，口中喃喃地吐露着他的心愿，他的食指在他的额头上驻足，而后开始描绘他的轮廓，在他闭合的嘴唇上停留。  
金发青年把手收回，在腰间抽出了一把精致华丽的短柄匕首，伸出自己的左手放于眼前，翻过手腕，左手似乎感应厄运即将来临，颤抖着如待宰的小羊羔，血管却清晰地暴露出来，一道白光闪过，血涌成注。

Fernando心里默念着，这是最后的办法了。

Chapter 1

Fernando体力透支，摔倒在Sergio的身旁。他躺在草地上，望着昏暗的天空，血液抽离身体令他大脑缺氧，眼皮渐渐合上，他想，如果是这样的结局，也是不错的。就一起埋在这纯洁无暇的初雪里吧。  
他感到身体不停地下坠，他想伸手抓住点什么，但他什么都抓不住，跌落进无尽的深渊里。

莫德雷德村  
“大家都把这当成是传说，可我不认为。我们阿特姆族的先人是金发凯尔特人那里迁徙来到这里，路途是极为凶险，海怪猛兽比比皆是。能够安全来到这里，完全是因为他们身上具备的魔力。但是这魔力又不是人人都具备的，毕竟是稀有的魔力。据传说拥有魔力的人会长着一头迷人的金发，白皙的皮肤，不老的容颜。他身上的血可以化解百毒，自己也能百毒不侵。最可怕的是，有自愈功效……”  
酒馆里的听众听得格外入迷，酒杯里的酒洒下腿上，都浑然不觉。  
“当然会魔力的先人单靠自己的能力去拯救他人，会累死的，所以他尝遍百草，发现了一种草药，名为云英，日夜服用会提高免疫力和防毒的能力，而那种草药只在我们的铁矿地里才会生长，瞧瞧，我们是多么幸运的人啊。”  
“但是如何服用，你们是不知道的吧。方法不对，是会致命的。不过你们不用怕，真是先人赐福，我家就有张秘方，记录这个草药的配方，目前已经开发成为草汁，明天即将出售，想百毒不侵，想不药而愈的聪明之士前往本店购买品尝……”  
“Nino，你家叔叔又在兜售他的神仙药水了。老是一副没正经的，真让人操心。”黑发男子摩挲着五岁的Nino的金发，慈爱地亲了一下额头。他捧着Nino的小脸蛋，试图要数出小孩脸上星星点点的小雀斑。小孩皱起眉头，嘟起小嘴，不耐烦地要挣脱大人的手，他可不愿眼前的大人这样盯着他看。黑发的男人被Nino的不合作给逗乐，眯着眼睛哈哈一笑。他真是很喜欢小孩子。  
Nino的叔叔终于结束了神乎其神的演讲，来到黑发男人的身边，右手挑起男人的下巴，在男人迎上来的嘴唇，温柔地在上面留下自己的唇印。  
“明天的生意应该会不错的，瞧，收到了一笔可观的订金呢。Lotti。”Nino的叔叔挨着Lotti坐了下来。  
“要是我演讲的时候，Nino在旁边展示一下，我打赌，订金可不止这些了。别摇头呀，我真没有乱掰，看看Nino，金发雪肤，虽然有点小雀斑，但是长大以后一定是个英俊漂亮的小伙子的。这里的孩子没人比得上他的漂亮，你知道，阿特姆族祖先都是金发碧眼的凯尔特人移民过来的，由于融入当地，和这里的居民通婚，先辈很多特征现在都显现不出来了，我们漂亮的Nino可以说是难得一遇的呀。你没看到人们是多喜欢这孩子。”  
“你就安分一点吧，Joan，要是Jose知道你带着Nino做生意，非打断你的腿不可。我们在一起已经够惹怒你家族里的那些族长长老们了。你当初为了和我在一起，放弃长老继承权，搅得Torres家族鸡飞狗跳的，要不是Jose出面为我们说情，避免我们被逐出村子，我们还能坐这里愉快的喝酒吗？  
再说了，Nino现在是整个Torres家族的骄傲，未来的家族继承人和族长，长老们的心肝宝贝，我们偷偷抱出来玩，已经是大逆不道了，你还要做这样出格的事情，Jose不处罚你，我也会不轻易饶了你……我说，我说话的时候，你的手不要摸我的大腿，好不好？”  
Lotti皱着眉头，一脸愠怒的盯着眼前这个嬉皮笑脸的男人。  
Joan陪着笑脸，把手缩回来。他把Nino抱上酒桌上坐着，让Nino握着他的食指玩耍。  
“我比不上哥哥的能力，家族的事情我也不喜欢插手。当不当长老无所谓，喜欢男人又不会让脑子变笨，能力下降什么的。不过那些长老老古董非要坚持传统，同性恋全部赶出长老会。好在阿特姆族比较开化，允许族内自由选择伴侣，也不排斥同性结合，不然我们这类人就没地可去了。”  
Lotti没有说话，只是沉默地盯着他手中的酒杯。Joan搂着他的肩膀，两人的脑袋靠在一起，他希望这样能够给他传递幸福安心的感觉。

当Lotti的眼神碰到Nino小鹿般褐色的眼睛在看着他们俩的时候，才猛地醒悟过来，推开了Joan的怀抱。  
“我们当着Nino面前还是克制一些比较好，他现在还不明白是怎么回事呢，别让他搞混乱了。”  
“怕什么呀，他长大以后会明白的，说不定他以后会和他叔叔一样，被漂亮的姑娘和小伙子追求呢。”  
“哎哟”，Joan胳膊闪到一侧，“你下手真重啊。被小伙子追求又没什么错。”  
“Nino啊，你长大了一定会是个英俊漂亮，人见人爱，被众多姑娘追求爱慕的白马王子。是阿特姆族最年轻美貌的族长，学识渊博受人爱戴的长老。”  
“哼，”Joan不满地撇了撇嘴，“那可不一定，有可能他会像他叔叔一样，找一个同性伴侣，放弃那些狗P族长和长老继承权呢。”  
“你，你再顶嘴抬杠，我今晚就不给你进家门了。”Lotti向他发出了“你敢再多说一句试试”的凶狠表情。Joan知趣地闭上了嘴。  
“我听Naja长老说你哥哥明天要从云英铁矿上回来了。自从上个月A国边境的巡逻队来抢我们的铁矿以后，Jose跟一些长老们去处理这事，好像已有一个月不归家了。我们得把Nino送回去了。”Lotti抱起Nino往外走。  
Joan悻悻然地跟着Lotti的身后。  
“酒吧的厨娘Marian跟我说了件事……”鉴于Lotti刚刚凶狠的眼神，Joan在斟酌着要不要把事情说出来。  
“嗯，什么事？”  
得到允许的Joan，假装清清嗓子，一副没什么大事的无所谓语气，“也没什么了，就是长老Luis·Luis Aragones收养了一个来路不明的3岁小孩。”  
“来路不明？”  
“是啊，很多人猜测这孩子的来历，也打探过Luis的口风，他就是不肯透露。”  
“按说，Luis在长老位置退下来后，就一直养鸽子颐养天年的，不过问世事了。这把年纪了，突然要抚养一个身世神秘的小孩，Luis真是让人捉摸不透呢”  
“所以我才想去碰碰运气，看看能不能凭我和他的交情探听点虚实。”  
“你就是爱管闲事。”Lotti无奈的撇了撇嘴。  
“你可错怪我了，我在想能不能求Luis把孩子让给我们抚养。”  
“什么？”Lotti被这个想法吓到了。他是喜欢孩子，但是从没想过有一天会去抚养他们。  
“考虑到Luis的年纪，我想我们比他更合适抚养那个孩子，管他什么来路不明，身世神秘呢。只要给孩子爱和健康，不就足够了吗？”Joan一副信心满满的样子。  
Lotti没有他那么自信，不过他愿意跟他去试试。“即使不答应，也可以让Nino多个玩伴也好，这孩子老是跟着我们也不好啊。”  
Joan和Lotti敲着Luis的家门，但是没人答应。他们意料到了，所以转到他家屋后，那儿有个鸽子棚，他们看到Luis在喂鸽子，而他附近就是那位来路不明身世神秘的棕色长发的小不点，坐在地上玩鸽子羽毛。  
“你好啊，Luis。你好啊，小家伙。”


	2. Chapter 2

白发苍苍的老者提着鸽子饲料，转过身来，虽然已过七旬，但是精神矍铄，目光如炬，脸上还有一种不怒自威的威严感。Luis退休以后，一般是不喜欢不请自来的访客，也不愿意别人登门拜访。当他看到Joan和Lotti的时候，却没有露出平时对突然造访者的不耐烦。

“你好，Joan，Lotti。把Nino也带出来了啊，来让我抱抱。”人人都爱Nino。

Luis把Nino抱在怀里，呼噜呼噜地亲了他一脸。Nino有点吓坏了，想哭但是不敢哭出来。把Joan和Luis给逗乐了。

Luis把Nino放在玩鸽子羽毛的棕长发小不点旁边，伸出两只手揉了揉两个小娃娃的头发。Nino一脸不爽地摇摇头，挣脱开老者长满茧子的手掌，而棕发小不点则用好奇的眼睛盯着眼前这个金发娃娃。

“Luis，我是无事不登三宝殿啊，我想问问这孩子……”Joan决定开门见山。

“哦，这孩子啊，他叫Sergio Ramos，受一位故人所托寄养在这。”Luis也不隐瞒。

“这样啊，能不能借一步说话。”Joan也不含糊，Lotti抱着Joan的手臂，持观望态度看着他们俩。

“有什么事情，就说吧。”Luis不爱拐弯抹角。

\---------------------------

Sergio一直盯着Nino看，让Nino感觉很不舒服。他决定也回瞪面前的小男孩。Sergio一点都不害怕，也跟Nino对视着。他比自己瘦小，头发长得像隔壁的小妹妹，眼睫毛长长的，眼睛圆圆的。Luis刚刚揉乱他的棕色长发时候，有些小绒毛贴在了头发上。

“嘿，你叫什么名字？”Nino先来打破沉默了，我觉得对视的游戏不好玩。可是眼前这个小男孩好像没听见似的，没有回答他。

Nino有点生气了，再问了一次，“我叫Fernando，你叫什么？”

Sergio没有出声。

“你难道是不会说话么？”Nino抱着小手臂看着他。

Sergio还是没有出声。

“好吧，其实我也不喜欢像我Joan叔叔那样罗里吧嗦个不停的人。”Nino决定不追究他不回答的事情了。

“你头发上有羽毛，我帮你弄下来。”Nino伸手就去摸Sergio的头发，羽毛没摘下来，倒是扯了Sergio的头发。

小家伙疼得龇牙，一下就急了，站了起来，两手去抓Nino的金发。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊——”Nino料不到小男孩的手劲那么用力，疼得他直掉眼泪。

\-----------------------------

“Joan老弟，我说过了不行。”Luis一点不留情面的回绝了，“我相信我有能力把这孩子养大的。”

“我是担心你的身体吃不消啊，就放到我们那里去吧”。Joan还是不死心。

“Joan，我知道你喜欢孩子，不过Sergio Ramos是不行的。看你不死心，我就实话跟你说了吧。”Luis决定还是出杀手锏了，这件事是没有商量余地的，要彻底让Joan死心。

Luis拉着Joan的耳朵耳语了几句。Joan的脸由平静到眉头紧锁，然后沮丧地低下头。

“好吧，我知道了，如果你有什么不方便的话，随时知会我们，让小家伙来我家住几天，这样你看好不好？”Joan真诚地说。

Luis拍了拍他的肩膀，“Joan老弟，我这把老骨头这辈子能交到你这位真心的朋友，死而无憾啊。没问题，如果需要帮忙，我会找你的。”

Lotti看着Joan沮丧的神情，就知道抚养小孩这事是没戏了。虽然没有真正考虑过养育小孩的事情，但是刚刚看到Sergio可爱的小模样的时候，他开始有点期待了，希望刚刚点燃，这时候却遭了一盆冷水。也好，没有拥有过，失去也不会太伤心。

他也过去拍了拍Joan的肩膀。

“啊啊啊啊啊——放开手啊——”Lotti听到了Nino的叫声，着急转身，赶紧跑过去。

Luis、Lotti和Joan赶到叫声的现场的时候，看到Sergio嘟着嘴巴，气呼呼地抓着Nino的金色头发，Nino拼命地想拍走他的手，但是Sergio就是不松手。

Joan笑着摇摇头，过去扯开两个小家伙。

“说说，怎么走开一会儿，你们俩就打架了啊？”Joan假装一副发怒的模样看着两个还在撅嘴赌气的小家伙。

Lotti拉过Nino，拍了拍他背上的泥土，“Nino，你比他大两岁哦，应该让着弟弟的，好么，打架是不对的。”

“我只是问了他名字，他没答应，我想把他头发的羽毛摘下来，结果他就过来扯我头发了。”Nino感到委屈，一抽一搭地说出事情的经过。

Luis摸了摸Nino的脑袋，“他叫Sergio Ramos，刚刚来这里不久，还不熟悉大家，而且他刚刚学说话呢。”

Nino侧过头看了看Sergio，Sergio突然对他绽开了笑容。他不确定他笑得如此灿烂是不是因为自己被他抓得乱糟糟的金色鸟窝头，但是他喜欢看到那样的笑容。

十年后

“Fernando，你又迟到了，快点啊！”Sergio在小木屋的窗口挥着小手，招呼着Fernando进来。

Fernando上气不接下气地推开木门，把手上的书本丢到角落里，瘫坐在地上。胸脯因为刚刚拼命的奔跑此时在有节奏的起伏着，脖子和额头的金发被汗水打湿，一缕一缕的贴在细嫩的皮肤上，雪白的皮肤上泛着大片的红晕。Fernando张着小嘴不停的喘气，朝Sergio招招手，让他过来。

Sergio倒了杯茶，送到他面前。“让你快点来，可没让你跑得那么急啊。真是笨蛋。”

Fernando接过杯子，狠狠地瞪了Sergio一眼，就咕嘟咕嘟地把水喝下去了。

Sergio盯着Fernando喝水的样子，他没像以前那样，在他喝水的时候故意逗弄他，害他被水呛着后，自己在一边哈哈大笑。他觉得自己被他迷住了，那雪白皮肤上渐渐褪去的红晕，那茶水滋润之后的亮泽的嘴唇，还有喝水时候上下欢快移动的喉结。Sergio狠狠地吞了下口水。突然间有点眩晕感觉。

“今天课太多了。老师们说个不停。为了躲开我爹安排的那些仆人，我又费了番功夫才跑到这里的。”Fernando调整了呼吸，说出了原因。

Sergio这才从发愣中醒过来。“哦，我上次教你如何撒谎的，没用上么？”

Fernando给了他一记白眼，“得了吧，Sese，那蹩脚的理由，请教功课，肚子疼什么的，老师们一点都不相信。你老是出馊主意。”

Sergio无奈地摊着手说，“好吧，这方面我不是高手。对了，我们赶紧进去看纳塔利亚吧。她一天不吃不喝了。”

纳塔利亚是他们俩在山里捡回来的一只迷途小羊羔。两人给它取名纳塔利亚，它是只母山羊。Luis给它搭了一间小木屋，两个小家伙一起来照顾它，已经有三年时间了。今天纳塔利亚准备要产崽子了，两人都很兴奋地想看看。

Fernando蹲在地上，温柔地抚摸着她光洁柔顺的毛，纳塔利亚的身体在发热。Fernando抓了抓她的耳朵，纳塔利亚就乖乖地睡在他的手掌上。但是瞧她的眼神，没精打采的，Fernando担心她是不是生病了。

“Sese，我觉得纳塔利亚可能是生病了吧，好像发高烧什么的。”Fernando转过脸，询问地看着Sergio。

“是不是她不喜欢这些青草，我们给她换一换？”Sergio自己也一脸茫然。

“那好吧，我们去后山找点新鲜的嫩草给她。”Fernando觉得这也是个办法。

走到后山的小树林，Sergio建议两人来个赛跑。“Nando，我们来个比赛吧，看看谁先穿过这片树林，然后输的人要背胜利的人回家。”

Fernando嘴角上扬，笑了笑，“好的，没问题。”

“预备——”Sergio不理睬他那诡异的笑，准备发令。

“跑！”Fernando自己喊了口令，还间歇地推了一下Sergio。Sergio一个趔趄，没站稳，就看见Fernando跑出去了。

“Nando，每次我们比赛，你都耍诈，这次你别想得逞了。”Sergio气坏了，调整了姿势，马上追上去。

Fernando作为阿特姆族的未来继承人，每天除了族内安排的功课，还要去学习草药知识，矿产知识。但他自己对那些不是很感兴趣，我喜欢跟Sergio像个野孩子跑到山里玩，这样令Jose非常头疼。

Sergio跑得确实比Fernando快很多，一眨眼差不多就可以抓着他后领了。他扑了上去，抱着Fernando，两人一起摔在草地上，还滚了好几圈。但是论赛跑，Fernando还是输给Sergio的，所以每次他都想法子耍下小聪明。

Fernando被Sergio压在身下，动弹不得。两人同时大口喘气。

“小混蛋，这次看我怎么教训你！”Sergio阴险地笑着对Fernando说道。


	3. Chapter 3

Sergio钳制住他的手臂，Fernando拼命挣脱着，可是没用，Sergio的力气太大了。虽然他确实比自己小了两岁，但是力气又不以年龄来衡量。

“你敢说我是小混蛋，真是没大没小。别忘了，我是比你大两岁的Fernando哥哥。”Fernando想以大欺小。

“那做哥哥的就可以欺负他的Sergio弟弟了么？”显然Sergio不吃这一套，而且一句反问还把Fernando给将住了，“再说了，我从来没把你当我哥哥。”

“你……”跑步跑不过，打嘴仗更是一败涂地，Fernando又气又恼，只能徒劳地摇着脑袋嚷着，“从我身上起来，你压着我难受了！”

Sergio乐呵呵地不理睬他的抗议，看着在身下他闹腾的模样，笑得更欢乐了。为防止他想翻身逃开，Sergio跨跪在Fernando的腰间，两手撑在Fernando的头部两侧，低头看着Fernando，他们的鼻尖几乎碰到了一起。“好吧，让我想想该怎么惩罚你呢。”

Fernando有点慌乱地看着头顶上的Sergio，声音也有点发抖：“别闹了，Sese，快点起来，别闹了，求你了。我知道错了，好不好？”

Sergio本来也只想点到为止，吓唬吓唬他，就放了Fernando的。可是当他逼近Fernando的时候，从没那么近距离那么真切地看过Nando。看着他因害羞而涨红的脸颊；抽动鼻子时，脸上鼻子上似乎要跳舞的点点雀斑；抿着的小嘴和褐色眼睛里闪着的一片水亮，那委屈而可怜兮兮的模样让Sergio怦然心动。

Sergio有点情不自禁凑上去，一种微妙的感觉在他心中荡漾。他听到自己心跳的轰鸣声，呼吸粗重而急切，手臂也莫名其妙的颤抖着，脑海里所有的想法都只指着一个，他想要亲吻Fernando。他的双唇不由分说地覆盖在Fernando的唇上，浅浅地吻着他柔软而温润的唇，小心翼翼地描摹着象牙一般的曲线。

 

“咣啷——”

“Lotti亲爱的，你还好么？”Joan在厨房外探出头来问。

“没事，不小心打碎碟子了。”Lotti赶忙收拾碎片。

“你有什么心事么”。Joan是最了解Lotti的。

“Sergio已经一个星期不来我们这里了。我挺想看看这孩子的。”

Joan搂着他的肩膀，“不是说了，明天来么，今天他和Nino养的羊羔要产崽子，他们想要第一眼看到。”

Lotti靠在Joan的肩膀上，“Joan，我觉得这两孩子走得太近了，我有点担心，特别是担心Sergio这孩子。”

“亲爱的，你想太多了。我觉得他们是年龄相仿，比较玩得来，不用担心的。”

“你难道看不出Sergio是多喜欢Nino么？而Nino和他在一起的时间，比跟族里的其他男孩和女孩的时间都要多，你哥哥似乎也察觉到什么了。”

“是吗，我还是认为像Nino这样的孩子是无论是男孩女孩都会喜欢他的类型。你跟我哥都是喜欢乱操心。”Joan有点不以为然。

“今天晚上的Torres家族宴会，你哥哥为什么会突然要邀请Domínguez一家来呢，你难道不清楚么。一来是Jose和老Domínguez早就有约在先，两家结为秦晋之好，二是两家结盟可以壮大家族利益，三是我想你哥哥不想在节外生枝，也不想Nino会重蹈他叔叔走的路，防患于未然吧。”

“未来的继承人都不能挑选自己喜欢的人过一辈子，所以我才不要那劳什子继承人和长老资格的。我可怜的小侄子。”

“你怎知道Olalla不是他喜欢的呢？不过如果我的担心成真，我清楚Nino是有分寸的孩子，他一向做事谨慎，懂事以来就明白族里的教规，知道如何取决，可是Sergio这孩子比较简单，我担心他会受伤害的。”

Joan把Lotti拉入怀里，“不要担心还没发生的事情了，未来的事就让未来决定好了。”

 

Fernando对发生于眼前的景象呆住了。灼热的气息扑面而来，大脑一片空白，根本无法做出思考或者反应。Fernando感到前所未有的晕眩，他想要反抗却无法使上力气，Sergio的亲吻很拙劣但不粗暴，轻柔却坚决，Fernando放弃了抵抗。当Sergio离开他的嘴唇的时候，他才睁开着眼睛使出最后的力气把Sergio推开。他捂着胸口，拼命地大口大口吸气，莫名的不安和躁动激起全身在发热发烫。

他跟Sergio从小玩到大，两人之间亲密接触不算少，Sergio开心兴奋的时候会亲亲他的脸颊和眉眼。只是这一次跟以往的任何一次感受都不同，它带来的强烈震撼感和麻酥感，还有此刻内心的抓挠，让Fernando深深地感到困惑和不安。

“Sese，这是你新发明出来惩罚我的变态招式么？”

“当然不是。”Sergio脱口而出。他拍拍屁股，站了起来，伸手去拉坐在地上的Fernando。

Fernando拍走他的手，自己站起来。

“那是什么？”Fernando不依不饶。

“我也说不清啊。”Sergio想着自己也解释不了。

“哼，现在不许你靠近我。”Fernando撞开他，一个人气呼呼地走在前面。

“嘿，小气鬼。”

“不许跟我说话！”

接下来拔草和采摘果实的时间里，两人都默默地做自己的事情，就是不说话。Sergio一旦走近他，Fernando就马上躲得远远的。

“Nando，看，好像有小刺猬，我们去抓吧……”

“Nando，还记得那棵树么，我爬上去不下心摔下来，掉了两颗牙……”

“Nando，你……”

Sergio想尽办法跟Fernando套近乎，Fernando依旧不理不睬，好像决心当他是空气。

“Nando，我好像踩着夹子了，疼死我了。”Sergio决定使出苦肉计。

Fernando这次转过身来看着他。Sergio心中暗喜，成功了。

“那你就呆在那吧，我自己回去了。”Fernando加快脚步走进小树林。

“喂——”

Sergio赶紧跑过去跟上Fernando，两人抱着青草和果子，相互拌嘴着走出了小树林，却在小木屋门口迎来了Fernando家的仆人。

Fernando无聊地托着腮帮，歪着身子看着眼前满桌子的盛宴，一点胃口都没有。旁边的Olalla端坐着，认真地听着她父亲跟Fernando的父亲在交流，让他越发心烦。

“Fernando Torres，平时教授的待客礼仪你都忘记了吗？坐有坐相！”Jose Torres对小儿子的期望很高，这样在客人面前丢脸的事情他是不能忍受的。

“是，父亲大人。”Fernando闷闷地答应道，抬头挺胸端正了坐姿，却引来旁边Olalla咯咯地轻笑，还朝他做鬼脸。

Fernando朝她翻了翻白眼，但他自己也笑了。

“现在我们的境地真的很尴尬。我们的铁矿和云英草药是家族的命脉。但是时势已经不容我们多想了。A国对我们的铁矿一直是虎视眈眈，多年来是骚扰不断，而B国因为历史原因一直不愿意承认我们的存在，一直盘算着占据我们的铁矿进而跟A国交换领土，来扩张他们的版图。我们不能成为他们随便鱼肉的对象，不能成为他们的交易的筹码。可是我们的力量太薄弱了，唯有迁移，才是出路啊。”Domínguez一副忧心忡忡。

“我何尝没有想过要迁移呢，但是我们的阿特姆族世世代代生活在这里，老长老们都说根基在这里，不同意迁移，怕坏了祖辈的规矩。而且即使要迁移，族群上下那么多人要走，还不能引起两国的注意，谈何容易。如今世道混乱，各地割据叛乱，残杀异教徒，我们可以偏安于此，靠一点铁矿和草药自给自足，也算是上天厚待了。”Jose看着桌上丰盛的晚餐，他觉得自己也该知足了。

“嗯，我们走一步是一步吧。孩子们都好吧，老大伊瑟列还在修行么？”Domínguez转移话题。

“恩，在加利西亚，不久会去圣城吧。他是个让人放心的孩子。Nino以后也会去的。毕竟是我们阿特姆族的传统。”Jose望向自己左手边的金发小子，他正在拿着勺子吃土豆泥，并没有意愿参与他们的交流。

“Torres先生，父亲，我想和Fernando到外头走走可以吗？”Olalla提议道，并向父亲使了下眼色。

“好的，去吧。我就知道孩子们对于这些政治不感兴趣。你们许久不见面了， 是该好好聊聊。”Jose了解年轻人的心思。

“谢谢，走吧，Fernando。”Olalla笑眯眯地看着Fernando。Fernando如释重负站了起来，跟父亲和Domínguez先生微微鞠躬，走出了宴会厅。

Olalla挽着Fernando的手臂在他家的花园慢慢散步，他们走了一小会儿，只是沉默着不说话。Olalla想着该如何跟身旁这位自己日思夜想的男孩，表白她的爱意，还有他们父亲即将的打算——让他们在Fernando满16岁的时候，举行订婚仪式。而Fernando此刻却想着能不能让Olalla给自己打掩护，然后偷偷跑去小木屋看看Sergio和纳塔利亚？


	4. Chapter 4

Fernando在床上辗转反侧，努力地闭紧眼睛，一直自我催眠还是无法入睡，索性就放弃睡觉的念头，听着窗外滴答答的雨声，直勾勾望着天花板。今天发生的一大堆事情让他脑子快爆炸了，他想理出个头绪来，但那只会让他越想越迷惑。几个小时之前Olalla在花园里亲吻了他，跟他表白说很久以前就喜欢自己了；之后父亲跟自己说，要在16岁生日那天宣布他和Olalla订婚的消息，虽然他当即反对父亲的仓促之举，但是父亲并不打算听取他的意见，而且坚持这是家族传统和父母之命，他只能服从，还有他要动身去加利西亚修行的日期过两天就确定。在送别Domínguez父女之后，Fernando跟父亲道了晚安，便把自己关在房间里。

他料想到有一天自己会面临这样的场面，从他懂事的那刻起，就被不停地叮嘱，未来的族长，联盟的女儿，阿特姆的未来。他承认Olalla是位好女孩，善解人意，可爱活泼，脾气好，他喜欢她的。只是想到她成为自己的妻子，好像是很遥远的事情，他一时半会儿接受不来。而且他心里有个结，这个结让他在感情方面总是优柔寡断，这个结就是Sergio。他的舌尖不自觉地舔了舔下嘴唇，他想起Sergio下午那个勇猛而笨拙的亲吻，那个Fernando的心境起了变化的亲吻，仿佛唇齿间还保留有他的味道。Fernando知道自己也喜欢Sergio，是那种超越友谊的喜欢，Sergio的亲吻更使他明确这点。但他不能和Sergio说，也不能和Joan和Lotte说。他想把秘密压在心里。他给自己找了各种理由，他和Sergio呆在一起的时间太长了，或许是自己的错觉；他们还太小，并不真的明白爱情和亲密友情的区别；他身上的责任和使命不允许他有越轨行为，不允许他违背族规；Sergio不属于阿特姆族，如果让长老们知道自己喜欢Sergio的事情，也会连累到Sergio；或许Sergio并不是那种喜欢，只是一种亲昵的恶作剧，自己要是认真了，恐怕危及到两人的友谊。

“停止吧，不要再胡思乱想了。”他跟自己说。

他伸伸腰，决定出去走走让自己清醒清醒。拉开窗帘，天已经大亮了，过去看看Sergio吧，还有当了妈妈的纳塔利亚，他迫不及待想抱抱小羊羔呢。这大概是自己感到不让他头疼的事情了。

随便抓了抓乱糟糟的金发，Fernando兴冲冲地跑出了门。  
当他跑到小木屋，却看到Sergio瘫坐在门口，失神地看着自己的脚。Fernando从没看到过这样沮丧的Sergio，他预感到可能发生了什么坏事。

Fernando走近他，在他身边坐下，Sergio没有任何反应，只是用小棍子在地上画圈圈。Fernando用膝盖撞了他一下，提醒自己的存在。Sergio抬起眼睛看了看他。那眼神满是受伤和悲痛，Fernando除了惊讶还有紧张，他不知道Sergio如何说话，会给他带来什么样的消息。

“怎么了，从没见你这样。”Fernando忍不住摸摸他的头。

“Nando，对不起。”那悲伤的神情更加深重。

“说什么对不起，发生什么事了，你快说啊。”Fernando不确定自己是否已经有了心理准备，可他需要知道事实。

“纳塔利亚昨晚难产……Luis帮她接生的，可是没用，她病得太厉害了……Luis…Luis把我赶出来的，等到她不……不再叫唤的时候……Luis出来说她难产死掉了，然后……然后Luis把她带走埋掉了。”

Fernando的手搭在 Sergio肩膀上，他睁大着眼睛盯着Sergio，他不敢相信耳朵听到这个可怕的噩耗，他希望Sergio只是再跟他玩恶作剧，希望下一秒他会变脸，然后吐舌头说：“哈，Nando，你又被骗了。”

Sergio低下头，重新专注地用棍子画着圈圈，希望把自己关进去。

Fernando抽回自己的手，呆呆地看着自己的手掌，昨天傍晚的时候，纳塔利亚还依偎着他的手掌歪着头睡觉，而今天一切都化作空气了。他攥紧拳头，指甲扎进了肉里，手掌传来的疼也无法驱散他心里疯狂滋长起来的无能为力的挫败感。

“我去看看她。”Fernando觉得自己需要做点什么，他不能就一直坐着感受悲伤。

“别去，现在，现在还不行。”Sergio拉着他的手，对他摇摇头。“而且，我也不知道Luis会把她埋在哪儿。”

“我不管，我要去，我自己找。”Fernando甩开Sergio的手，拼命地往小树林走去。

Sergio绕过他的身前，抓着Fernando的肩膀，他们的个子差不多高，显然Sergio比他有力气。Fernando被按在原地，他眼里噙着泪花，但不是因为手臂上传来的疼痛。“你非逼着我来硬的么？”

Fernando没让眼泪掉下来，语气却少见的凶狠：“你给我让开！别以为我不会揍你！”Fernando以为这样的口头威胁可以震慑住Sergio，那他就太小看他了。Sergio没有半点退让，他推着Fernando往回退。

Fernando攥紧的小拳头就这样不偏不倚地打在Sergio的左脸上，Sergio差点摔倒在地。

Fernando看着自己还在悬空的拳头有点后悔，他关切地看了看Sergio，想说点道歉的话，可他还在气头上，他抿了抿嘴巴，又继续走。

Sergio在后面踢了Fernando的膝盖，Fernando向前摔倒下去。他转过身扑向Sergio，两人就在草地上扭打起来，用手互相掐对方的脖子。打架也是讲求策略的，而这方面经验丰富的Sergio独占优势，他很快就制服了Fernando。Fernando气鼓鼓地看着Sergio，满脸通红。

“昨天我离开的时候，你答应我要好好照顾她的！可是早上你却跟我说，对不起，她死了！而且现在还不给我去看她最后一眼！我真他妈的讨厌你！”

Sergio没有说话，他默默地拉起Fernando，给他一个最有力的拥抱，那力道差点让Fernando窒息。Fernando赌气地想要挣脱把全身力量压在自己肩膀上的Sergio。

“对不起。”声调幽咽。

Fernando放弃了抵抗，他用自己仅剩的全部力量紧紧地回抱了Sergio。两人都不说话，就这么拥抱着彼此伫立着。

“Sese，对不起。是我的错。我太自私了，只是顾着自己的情绪，完全忽略你从昨天晚上到现在一直承受的痛苦。”Fernando松开了拥抱，但Sergio却没有。

“sese，我保证我不去了，等我们都平静了我们再一起去。”

Sergio松开他，他的眼神还是很哀伤，勉强扯着笑意，“我只是不想你伤心，我想保护你。”

“那你可以不告诉我真相。”

“不，我会告诉你真相，我知道肯定会痛苦，但我会在之后保护你。”

“sese…你今天说的话怎么怪怪的？”Fernando有点担心地看着他。

“我不知道…我…我坐在那儿睡着的时候…做了一个梦…梦到一个女人的…很安详地躺在地上…旁边的女人对一个老人说，别告诉他真相，这样才能保护他。我觉得躺在地上的女人是我母亲。”

“你母亲？你没见过她么？”

Sergio摇摇头。

“Luis提起过么？说过她长的什么样？”

“他从没说过我家里的事情，他说到等我长大了自然会跟我说。”

“sese…”

Sergio绞着手指，“可能那个梦什么也不是，我对母亲没什么印象。”

Fernando凑上前去，扶着Sergio的肩膀，“听着，我其实跟你一样，我出世后，母亲不久就患病去世了，家里一张她的画像都没有。在我心里她只是个模糊的影子。其实，想不起来也没那么痛苦的。”

“谢谢，像Luis说的，有一天他总会告诉我的。”

“sese你其实并不孤独，你有Luis，有我，还有Jose和Lotte，我打赌Lotte比任何人都喜欢你。”Fernando轻抚着Sergio的左脸，有点发烫，心疼地说：“还疼么，我脾气一暴躁出手一般不会顾及力道……我把你打了，你还说要保护我……”

Sergio把Fernando的手从脸上拿下来，俯身亲吻他的手背，狠狠地吻出了一个红印，抬头看Fernando的时候，眼神的哀伤已经退却，多了几分坚定和异样的热烈。

Fernando感觉身体里一阵电流窜过。强烈跳动的心脏快要跳出他的身体。Sergio靠得越来越近，他额头的湿发，翘起的上眼睫毛，呼吸的热气喷在脸上，热辣辣的。

“Nando，让我保护你。”

此时Fernando脑子嗡嗡地响着，什么也听不清。

“我喜欢你。”

Sergio轻而易举地覆上贴上Fernando的嘴唇，滑溜的舌头轻柔地舔着他的上唇，Sergio并不着急进入，他在等待Fernando的答案。

Fernando心里想接受，但他却把Sergio推开了。“不行！”

“什么？”Sergio不明白Fernando为什么拒绝他，难道刚才的暗示是自己误解了？

“这样做是不对的。”Fernando在心里骂自己，为什么自己要心口不一，到底还在顾虑什么。

“什么不对，是我亲你不对，还是说我说我喜欢你不对？”

“Sese，我……我们不可以。”【说句真心话有那么难么？】

“就因为你家族那些该死的规矩么？还是那些老头子们说的那些传说预言？”

“别那么说他们！这是家族荣誉，你不了解！”

“好的，我不了解，我也不了解你！”

“sese，我跟olalla要订婚了，两边的父母要在我16岁生日那天举行订婚仪式，还有过几天就要去加利西亚修行……我……”

Sergio瞪大着眼睛听着一连串消息。

“啊？订婚？修行？这些事我这位好朋友你打算瞒多久？还是说像Luis说的总有一天告诉我？或者，这就是你为拒绝我而编造的理由么？”

“我没有……对不起我现在太混乱了……”Fernando发觉自己已经失去控制了。

“直接说一句，你到底接不接受我喜欢你？”

“Sese……我不能。”

“好的，我知道了。”

Fernando后悔自己在最后时刻却拿不出勇气说愿意，看着受伤的Sergio，那个声称要保护自己的人却再次被自己所伤，看着Sergio痛苦地走开，他只能默默地看着，默默地说着对不起。

而在小木屋后目睹了眼前一切的Olalla她知道，她还是输给了Sergio。


	5. Chapter 5

B国城堡。  
穿着黑色亚麻长袍的侍从神色匆匆穿过廊拱，七拐八弯来到一扇深棕色木门内，布满老茧的暗黄手指在门上轻叩三下，推门进去，黄袍华服的老者和红衣华服的中年人用询问的眼神盯着来者，侍从受宠若惊，但及时调整神情，毕恭毕敬低着头靠近黄袍老者，在其耳边耳语几句，便低头叩首退下去。  
“调查出来了么？”  
“是的，主人。”  
“那小孩确实在那儿？”  
“是的。吉普赛舞姬Paqui千方百计把孩子送到了莫德雷德村，那个村子在我国边界，那地方因为历史争端，少人问津，来往少。也难怪我们想不到，要找了那么久。”  
“哼，底下都是群废物，才会找那么久。”红衣中年人撇撇嘴，冷哼道。“这个小孩是我们的王牌，一定要小心谨慎保护。”  
“主人，需要把他接回来么？”老者小心翼翼问道。  
“现在还不必，陛下那里需要清除障碍之后，我们才能行动，秘密武器要留在最后。而且他还太小，Rene殿下和Mirian公主的势力不能小视，忌讳轻举妄动。”  
“有了这张王牌，我们的联盟会越来越强。”  
“呵呵，那当然好。所以现在一切要低调行事，时刻注意村子的动静。”  
“主人，您觉得这小孩会愿意回来任我们摆布么？”  
“这个就由不得他了。”

A国宫殿内。  
“维克多！去，叫维克多进来！”  
“吱呀——”两位侍者推开厚重的暗红色大门，肥胖的肉团挪进里间来，豆大的汗珠子在他硕大的脑袋上沁出来，他挥着手绢扇风，气喘吁吁地行了礼。  
“陛……下……陛下……，臣到，不知您有何吩咐？”  
“哼，我说你是不是该减肥了，将军，你这样子怎么帮我去打仗呀？说说，谈判进展如何？”  
“是是。陛下……”维克多拼命吸了口气，调整了呼吸，缓缓地说道“谈判很成功，陛下。他们很满意，只要拿到我们西南地区的两座城，他们就送我们3000兵力。”  
“嗯，很好，那3000兵力足够我拿下阿特姆族的铁矿产和他们的老窝莫德雷德村了。之后我们再用这些人去把两座城给抢回来。一举两得。哈哈哈……”  
“陛下英明。”维克多用手绢擦着闹脑袋，陪着笑。  
“下去吧。”

 

C国宫殿内。  
“放开我，放开我，我说了，我要进去！”  
“殿下，现在不行。陛下有令，不能打扰。”  
“你少骗我，我要进去问清楚。”  
“殿下，殿下，请您冷静些，陛下不希望有人在此吵闹。”  
“哼！”皮肤黝黑的短发少年推开阻拦他的侍卫，自顾自地整理上衣，“那你去通报父王，说我有事找他。”  
“陛下身体抱恙，已下令不见客。”  
“我是他儿子！”  
“殿下，陛下的命令不许人反抗啊。”  
“你，我二哥就这样莫名其妙地失踪了，父王也不闻不问。”  
“殿下，陛下已派人去找寻二王子的踪迹……”  
“那些废物只是在那里随便晃了一圈就放弃了，他们……”  
“殿下，事发地点在悬崖峭壁，找寻难度巨大，恐怕是……”  
“你！你们都是一群没用的东西！”黑发少年眉宇间英气逼人，由于说话太用力，稚嫩的小脸红扑扑的。“我要跟父王要军队，我自己去找二哥！”  
“还有完没完！Chris，父王的命令在你看来一文不值么？你在这样吵闹下去，我就直接关你禁闭。”说话的是一位女孩，她漂亮美艳，楚楚动人，18岁的年华却带着凌厉的锐气，让Chris一时不敢大口出气。  
“Isabella，别以为你是姐姐我就害怕你，哼。以后再找你算账。”口气上依然不饶人，但是情绪已经缓和很多。  
“很好，那你该做你好你的分内事，别忘了你自己的功课。以后打仗的事得由你来。”Isabella莞尔一笑。  
Chris气哼哼走了，他攥紧的拳头缓缓张开，是装有他的二哥Richard的头像的小挂坠盒，棕色的长发，忧郁的眼睛，脸上却带有微微笑意。  
“就算是，把整个国家翻过来，也一定要找到你。”

 

莫德雷德村。  
这天人们又足够的理由兴奋一整天，村里的小酒馆比以往更热闹了。他们在大声地庆祝族长的小儿子今天和一位漂亮可爱的姑娘订婚了。村里还久没有大喜事了，整天都是边境战乱的消息，人们都麻木了，生活越来越没意思了。  
是的，在场的任何人都比Fernando高兴，仿佛是自己嫁掉女儿或者儿子娶媳妇了般高兴。Fernando自己却高兴不了，自此跟Sergio闹别扭之后，他们已经整整三天没见面，没说过话了，这是不可思议的，熟悉他们俩的村民都说他们穿一条裤子的好哥俩，形影不离，很少看到他们落单的。所以在订婚宴会上，多事的酒馆老板娘问起来的时候，Fernando支支吾吾半天，没法回答，借口招待客人而躲开了。Fernando希望可以看到Luis，至少能问问他现在是不是还在生闷气？Luis也没来，他最不喜欢这样的大场面。Fernando闷闷不乐的吃着草莓蛋糕，完全把Olalla晒在一边。Jose看在眼里，却因为招待长老们和宾客，没机会训斥他，并跟那些热心过度的宾客解释，Fernando因为明天要离开村里，去往加利西亚的卢戈学院深造而紧张，并不是有意怠慢。Olalla是个善良涵养极高的女孩，她没有因为受到Fernando的冷落而陪着她一起闷闷不乐。大家都喜欢这个女孩，和她谈天微笑，说Fernando小时候种种优秀。这个女孩深知真相，但是在她的喜乐日子，她宁愿什么都不知道，没有什么真相，她享受自己暂时的属于自己的欢乐。她心里有疼痛，但大家看到都是她的微笑。Olalla看着郁闷的Fernando，心里也起一丝怜惜，如果Fernando你没有背负那么多期望，认真看清楚自己的内心，你今天应该也会快乐的，Sergio做到了，你却没有，或许你们缘分只有如此。Olalla敲敲自己的脑袋，旁观者清的人其实也很烦恼啊。  
Joan在酒馆的角落找到趴在桌子上的Fernando，“嘿，伙计，这会儿就醉了？”  
“对不起，酒宴往那边走！”Fernando像是被惊吓到，坐直姿势，伸手往柜台方向指去。  
Joan又好气又好笑，他拍了拍Fernando的脑袋。  
“你耍酒疯啊？Nino”  
Fernando这时候才看清来人，尴尬地笑笑，“是你啊，叔叔。我太累了。”  
“Sergio那小子重感冒，来不了，你知道的吧。”  
“哦，知道了。”Fernando很失望，他希望见到他但是又怕见到他。他甚至想这是不是他不想见自己而编造的借口。  
“你们两个发生什么事情了？”Joan狐疑地看着Fernando的反应。  
“什么事情都没有发生，我真的太累了，为了明天早点启程去卢戈，我先休息了。”Fernando一边笑着说，一边心里祈祷刚刚的微笑可以掩盖自己的失望和难过。

卢戈学院是阿拉伯人在攻占西班牙后，在统治期间开办的一所大学，由于战乱年年，这所学校推崇的军事教育备受欢迎，王公贵族或者很多有钱人家都会派自己的继承人来此深造，在战乱的年代，特别是军事方面的技能，可以保护自己也可以有一番大作为。Jose舍不得孩子吃苦，但是这个时代这个情势，是不得不这样做的，所以大儿子伊瑟列和小儿子Fernando很早就被安排去这所学院修行，历时4年。  
Fernando早早起来收拾行李，在登上马车的时候磨磨蹭蹭了很久。在Jose的催促下，跟大家依依惜别，悻悻然地坐上了马车。他探出头一直往后看，希望Sergio会在什么地方冒出来，但是直到出了村子什么也没看到。  
Joan摸了摸睡在床上的Sergio的额头，“小子，我的神药看来对你没效啊，怎么还在发烧啊。”Sergio迷迷糊糊推开他的头，呓语般埋怨道，“不要你来管我。”  
“我跟Fernando解释说你重感冒了，所以没法去他的订婚典礼。”Joan好心提醒道。  
Sergio没有回答他，Joan以为他又睡着了，撇撇嘴走了。  
“Fernando，你个笨蛋。”Sergio迷迷糊糊地骂道。

“阿嚏——”Fernando打了一个喷嚏，同行在马车的小仆人被吓了一跳，Fernando抱歉笑了笑。


	6. Chapter 6

Luis养育Sergio的这十几年，很少费心思，不是说不疼爱他，Luis有自己的想法，让他自由成长，该怎么样就怎么样。Sergio虽然调皮捣蛋，却也是个爽快正直、爱憎分明的人，也有脾气暴躁，头脑发热不顾一切的火爆脾气让人敬而远之，但基本上是一个好孩子。Luis从不担心他会变坏，大概因为Sergio的玩伴里一直有个Fernando Torres盯着他。不过当Sergio迈入青春期，有了感情烦恼的时候，他是不愿意跟Luis咨询的，因为他这老顽童的性格实在看不出来能够给他提供什么经验和意见。所以Fernando的叔叔Joan或许是个不错的选择，但几次话到嘴边却说不出口，碰上感情问题，Sergio也爽快不起来了。Joan看出了Sergio的闷闷不乐，一方面他为自己上次治疗Sergio时候的错误用药导致他高烧了两个星期而愧疚不已，想要机会给Sergio道个歉，另一方面他有点八卦地想知道Sergio是不是跟自己的侄子Fernando有点“非正常”的朋友关系。他拉着Sergio上小酒馆吃好吃的，Sergio听闻一阵打颤，不过还是小心翼翼掩饰自己的恐惧，上次吃错药的阴影还没消去。  
“来，试试，保证神清气爽。”Joan把一罐雪利酒推给Sergio。  
“我还不能喝酒。”尽管如此，Sergio还是抱着杯子，低头沉默着。  
Joan控制自己不翻白眼，推推这个小年轻的头，“嘿，伙计，到底怎么回事啊，这可不像你啊。”  
还不是你的乖侄子给害的。Sergio心里嘀咕着。  
“我猜猜，是不是跟nando有关呢？”  
哼。Sergio决心不回答他，让对方知趣地停止这场尴尬的问话。  
“Nando走的时候可是很难过啊，你这位好朋友都没有送一送。”  
“还不是你……”  
“嘿，我就犯了一次错而已……说说吧，你们怎么回事啊。”Joan循循诱导。  
“我喜欢Nando。”  
“我们都喜欢这孩子，大家都喜欢这孩子。”  
“我跟你们不一样。”  
“哦。可是他选择了Olalla。”  
“我可以跟她竞争的，只是……他那些狗屁族规还有责任……”  
“嘿，那倒是没错。那么，他拒绝了你，你就觉得再也没有希望了，是么？”  
“我还能怎么样，我曾以为我是拥有他的，他自己也那么说，可是结果不是如此，他属于大家，属于他的家族，却不属于我。”  
“在你这个年纪，能说出这样的话来，真是令我惊讶。不过我却不同意你的看法。”  
Sergio直视他的眼睛，想知道他要说什么。Joan不急不缓地，喝了几口雪利酒，“听着，你很像当年的我。我也一样自怨自艾。但是拥有并不是占有，不是控制，不是把他紧紧拴在身边，整天看着他。  
表面上他有他的身份，被赋予很多责任，他有他的苦衷和身不由己，可是抛开那些外衣，他是喜欢你的。要不宴会上的痛苦和苦闷实在不是一个未婚夫该有的。他需要时间冲破自己内心的藩篱，而你，我建议不要这么早下定论，不要着急着拥有。你们需要平衡，还有时间的考验，给彼此时间和空间找到更好的契合点。  
怎么说呢，让自己更具竞争性，你面对的不仅仅是Nando，还有他背后的家族，把他们也征服了，你想你的胜算会怎么样？”  
“你要我怎么样，征服他的，你的家族？”  
“嘿嘿，听着，我不想开什么药铺了，你也知道村子一直被北边的雇佣兵欺负，我想参军，跟着村里的骑士团去跟他们好好干一场。等你在骑士团打出名声了，那群老头子只会对你俯首称臣。老弟，我们一起去吧。”  
“我得问问Luis，我倒是想去去的。”  
“好的，干杯！”  
Sergio还没把酒杯放下，自己就趴下了。Joan边摇头，“酒量太小了，你以后要锻炼了，老弟”，微笑喝完杯子剩余的酒。

 

Nando来到卢戈学院已经大半年了，新鲜的事物，新鲜的人，大城市的气派，各种琳琅满目，但是他无暇顾及，他清楚自己的责任和义务。他必须完成他在学院里的所有功课和学习，他无时无刻不再严格的提醒自己的身份。他的要强和严谨，使他对于其他人就显得疏远和冷漠。他成绩是最好的，却是人缘是最差的。Nando也不想去改变什么的，他只想安安静静过完4年，然后走一趟圣城，完成家族布置的任务。是的，他小心翼翼地过着似乎是苦行僧的生活。  
但是生活却不由得你的安排，有时候你想躲开麻烦，但是麻烦却老和你过不去。  
Nando的哥哥由于去了圣城的修道院，并不能在卢戈时时照顾他，Nando只好寄居在学院里。在度过了大半年的平淡修道院生活，麻烦终于找上门来了。这个学院集合了各个小国的达官显贵的富二代，虽然是来深造学习，功课成绩什么的可以很烂，可是闹事折腾的本领一定是最高分。这天，Nando刚刚从神父那儿学习归来，在学院的走廊上碰到一群恶少在欺负一位新生菜鸟，他谨慎地想要绕道而走，不料，新生落荒而逃的时候，没看路就把自己给撞倒了，惹得那群人在哈哈大笑。Nando连忙起身扶起这位新生，他长得眉清目秀，圆圆的娃娃脸，一副与世无争的清纯模样，实在很难想象哪个大户人家会把他丢来这里受苦。  
小孩拍了拍长袍，甜甜地说了句“谢谢。我叫Silva，你叫什么名字。”  
“不客气，我先走了。”Nando继续他与人保持距离的原则，转身想离开。  
一道剑光闪在他前面，挡住他的去路。  
“嘿，金毛妞，谁让你来多管闲事了。”恶少里一位身着黑袍的硬朗壮汉，拿着长剑指着Nando，嘴角尽是揶揄和嘲笑。  
“你嘴巴放干净点！”Nando挑眉厉声喝道。Nando知道他们是在刺激挑拨，他也不知道怎么就控制不住自己了。发觉自己的火气开始上升了。  
“哦哦哦哦哦，小妞生气了。”那群人更放肆地起哄着。  
“别理他们，你走吧。”Silva扯了扯Nando的袖子。Nando没有动，他拍了拍Silva的肩膀，示意他不要害怕。  
Nando环顾周围这群作威作福的恶少，丝毫没有惧色，他挡在Silva的前面，大义凛然地道：“你们打算一群人上还是单挑？”  
“哎哟，口气真不小，别以为你剑术成绩第一，就很了不起啊。”壮汉从身边的人剑套里抽出一把利剑，扔到Nando的面前，“今天就比试比试，如果你输了，我就认为你的第一不过是你的美色换来的。怎么样？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”起哄的嘲笑声更加宏亮，也吸引了更多的围观者。  
这等侮辱是Nando从没有遇到的，他二话不说捡起利剑就挑刺过去。壮汉回挡，被迫退后了几步。  
“很好，吃奶的劲都使出来了吧！”壮汉嘲笑的语气明显有点底气不足了，因为Nando的剑技灵巧而有力，进攻果断，几乎封锁对方所有的反击之道。壮汉不断后退，双手发麻，一个趔趄，摔倒地上，而Nando并没有收手的意思，那群恶少惊呼叫出了声：“Sergio，小心！”  
那个名字，犹如一道闪电在Nando的脑海里闪过，他使出全力收回动作。不料，地上的Sergio由于害怕本能地推了Nando，Nando没有支撑，一下子摔到了庭院的花架上，上面的花盆纷纷落下，摔得稀巴烂。Nando用手臂挡住了头部，并未受伤。  
“这可是学院里最名贵的花草，看来你要倒霉了。”壮汉喘着粗气，幸灾乐祸道。  
“喂，别欺负人啊，这么多目击者都看到是你把他推开，他才撞倒花架的。”有人出来伸张正义，让壮汉大吃一惊。  
“我以为是谁呢，Pepe Reina，你少管闲事，要不你跟他一起去关禁闭！”壮汉恶狠狠地笑道。  
Pepe拉起地上的Nando，“Sergio Hennis你们这群懦夫胆小鬼，不就仗着家里的势力来这里作威作福，扒开皮不过是个小丑，你以为我们会害怕吗？”  
“哎哟，说话真是振振有词啊，但是抱歉，你们还是会关禁闭的。等着瞧”。  
Nando看着眼前这位为自己说话的年轻人，大自己几岁，果敢坚毅，正义凌然，真诚热情，让Nando顿觉温暖。  
“谢谢你。我想我走得动….那么，那个人叫Sergio?”Nando多久没有说出这名字了，他不清楚此时心里有点忧伤的感觉是为何。  
“嗯，Sergio Hennis，B国的Hennis将军的小儿子，欺软怕硬的家伙。一旦惹了他，他牛皮糖跟你耗个没完。”  
“我没打算招惹他，我只是感叹叫Sergio的人太多了。”  
“伙计，此时此刻你这个观点真有趣，不如来看看你有没有受伤吧。对了，我叫Pepe Reina，叫我Pepe吧。”  
“Fernando Torres，叫我Fernando或者Nando，随便你，我没有受伤。”  
“Nando，对不起，是我连累了你。”Silva在一旁懊悔万分地盯着Nando，请求他的原谅。  
“我会跟神父说明当时的情况，他们不能这样害你关禁闭的。”Pepe绝对是个热心肠的人，Silva在一旁拼命点头，表示也会尽力协助。  
可情况是，Nando还是被关了禁闭。关禁闭的房子是一座废弃的地牢，阴森冰冷，到处是发霉和恶臭相混合的气味。Nando双手环抱着自己，望着墙壁缝隙透进来的光线，慢慢适应着地牢的黑暗。他喃喃地说，他叫Sergio。Sergio的名字像无数的小虫咬着他，Nando突然感到心里有小小刺痛，他以为再也不会想起他了，他拼命的学习和训练剑术，把自己累垮，就是不想让自己太思念村子，思念家人，思念临走前吵了一架的Sergio。他害怕思念会击垮他的意志，吞噬他的坚持。而此刻，他发狠地想见他，想和他说说话，哪怕是吵架也行。  
他取出身上挂着的一根项链，项链没有什么出奇之处，只是挂坠是一个字母T，由铁和银锻造而成，有5寸大小。那是他16岁生日的时候，家族的最大的长老给他的，标志着他正是成为长老会中的一员。  
他握着那个挂坠，在墙上一遍遍地划着Sergio的名字，心里一直回荡着一句不能跟他亲口说的话，Sese，我喜欢你，Sese，我想念你。


	7. Chapter 7

Sergio进入莫德雷德骑士团的过程很顺利，他们需要新生力量，也喜欢年轻力壮的勇士，不过当sergio跟luis提到加入骑士团的时候，老头并不是很高兴，虽然没有阻止，但是他对临行的sergio说了一句，你可以去，但是随时做好离开的准备。Sergio认为这不过是对他信心不足的说辞，所以他也没有深究原因，他很自信可以让大家刮目相看。  
Sergio的表现确实是足够精彩，以他小小年纪从随军小兵做起，在团队的几次大行动中，不断展现自己的聪明才智，有勇有谋，在几次以少打多的情况下，利用迂回战术和游击战，做好防守和反击，取得了交战的胜利。这胜利使得Sergio名声大噪，不仅得到骑士团头领的大力赞赏，其他骑士也十分尊敬和爱护这位小骑士。B国边境的雇佣军从来没有停止过侵占莫德雷德村的铁矿和草药的想法，可自从与莫德雷德的骑士团和Sergio交战以后，连连吃败仗，队伍士气一蹶不振。莫德雷德村骑士团从此声名远扬，团队头领决定给Sergio升职做队长。  
Joan兴奋地拉着Sergio，偷偷给他透露这个好消息，sergio乐开了花，与Joan勾肩搭背地在帐篷里喝酒庆祝。三年来，Sergio一直不断努力，他知道只要他肯做，发挥他的聪明，他一定会让大家认可，荣誉与否他倒是不那么重视，最让他高兴的是Fernando的父亲José也鼓励他和欣赏他了。  
“老弟，想不到啊。我第一次见你的时候，你就一个小屁孩，连话都不会说，看看你现在，英俊挺拔，被大家喜欢，还要成为骑士团的队长。我真为你高兴，来，干杯！”Joan一饮而尽。  
“哈哈哈，谢谢Joan，其实没有你的帮忙，我不会有今天的成就，敬你！”Sergio爽快地吞下一大杯橡木酒。  
“那么，消息明天就公布了，你会把这个好消息先告诉谁？”Joan给Sergio的酒杯倒满酒，颇有意味地看着Sergio。  
“当然是Luis了，当初他答应得一点都不爽快，还让我随时做好离开的准备，对我一点信心都没有，明天的好消息就是对他最好的回答。”Sergio笑着说，他已经在想象着Luis听到消息的惊讶以及对自己的赞美之词了。  
“那么，我侄子呢？不打算跟他分享一下么？”  
“我当然希望Fernando也能分享我的喜悦，他是我最最想念的，我们还有半年就可以见面了。我迫不及待地想跑去告诉他这个。”  
“要不，你写封信给他，你就从来没有想过给他写信么？”  
“想过，但是我担心会对他造成困扰，不过他不是也没给我来信么。”  
“好了，别小孩子脾气啊，我们写信吧，给你羊皮纸和笔墨。把你想对他说的话都写下来，我让人给你送去。”  
“好吧，我想不到要说什么好，你让我斟酌斟酌。”  
Joan慈爱地拍了一下Sergio的头，乐呵呵地喝起酒来。Sergio一边咬着羽毛笔，一边在羊皮纸上涂涂画画，时而苦恼，时而欢笑。Joan看着这欢乐的小孩，心里有些许感慨，年轻真好，爱情美好。  
在毁掉不计其数的羊皮纸之后，Sergio终于完成有生以来第一次给Fernando的信。只是寥寥几句，却让他感到比打仗还辛苦。他小心翼翼封蜡，在信纸的右下角署上自己的名字。  
Sergio推了推趴在酒桌上呼呼大睡的Joan，“行了，帮我把信送去吧。”  
Joan揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，对Sergio笑着摇摇头，“几行字你写了那么久，下次我还是不出这馊主意了。”顺手揉乱Sergio的长发，他欢乐的走出了帐篷。  
此时一位老者站在了帐篷外，Joan定睛一看，是Luis。扭头给Sergio报告：“Sergio队长，Luis爷爷来看你了！哈哈哈。Luis，你们聊吧。”  
Sergio兴奋地奔出来，抱着Luis胖胖的身躯，“Luis，你是得到消息来祝贺我的么。你看，我做到了，我要升任为队长了！”  
Luis没有回答他，他没有表现出Sergio的喜悦之情，相反一脸阴沉，Sergio顿时热情一下子降至冰点。  
“我知道你的能力很强，而你的领袖气质在锻炼中也不断展现，你肯定有一番成就，但是不是现在，你不能出任队长，我要你现在就离开骑士团。”  
“你开什么玩笑？”Sergio无法相信自己听到的任何一个字。  
他盯着Luis苍老的面容，但是那里除了严肃，一点都没有开玩笑的迹象。  
Sergio生气地坐到酒桌边，把酒罐的橡木酒一饮而尽，由于动作太急，呛着了一直咳嗽。  
Luis过来拍拍他的后背，为他解除痛苦。  
“我没开玩笑，你参军的时候，我就告诉你做好随时退出的准备。现在让你离开确实很难，但是你听我说完，你就能理解了。”  
“要说什么？”Sergio将信将疑地盯着Luis。  
“一个隐瞒了你16年的真相。”  
“为什么要现在才说？”  
“很多原因，我说不清，但是总要坦白出来的。”  
“给你，你母亲托人把你送来我这里的时候，留下的信件。”Luis从怀里拿出一卷陈旧的羊皮纸。  
Sergio马上抢过羊皮纸，用力之大差点把信纸给撕了。他展开信纸，看着那寥寥几行娟秀的手写体，他可以想象他的母亲是多么温柔美丽的女子。

亲爱的Luis；  
我的Sergio Ramos就拜托给你了。请让他健康快乐的成长，不要让他卷入陛下和王室的斗争中。如果你要告诉他真相，等到他17岁，以后的路让他自己选择。请原谅我这个软弱的母亲，我无力保护他了，一切拜托你了。  
孩子，虽然我不能在你身边，我的爱和祝福全都只为你，请你好好保护自己。

Paqui

Sergio头脑一片空白，内心久久不能平静，许久他才记起来问到：“陛下和王室？”  
Luis手指交叉，琢磨着如何回答。“是的，你的生父就是B国的国王Garcia，你还有一位同父异母的哥哥Rene，姐姐Marian。你母亲当年是宫廷的一位舞姬，由于得到宠幸而生下你，但不能享受王室的待遇，你是私生子，无法成为继承人。但你的哥哥姐姐背后的势力依然把你们当做眼中钉，之后由于一位占卜师的预测，你母亲被赶出宫廷，而你就被送来我这里。”  
“哼，去他的王室，我才不稀罕。”sergio努力把这真相当做别人的故事。“他们过他们的荣华富贵，我过我的逍遥自在。”  
“可是村子里人知道你的身份，他们恐怕就不会让你逍遥自在了。”  
“为什么？”  
“那位占卜师就是Fernando的奶奶，她预言你的母亲是祸星，你父亲Garcia勃然大怒，把占卜师抓了起来，Fernando的奶奶受尽折磨而死。Torres奶奶所住的莫德雷德村也被赶出了B国的领土，封锁他们的资源和交通以作惩罚。如果他们知道你是施恶者的孩子，他们不会善罢甘休的。”  
Sergio无力地瘫坐在椅子上，他握紧拳头，指甲几乎嵌入肉里，他希望着自己现在听到的是梦话，一个可怕的真相不过是一场梦，但是他的疼痛告诉他，这是他妈的真相。  
“Fernando的奶奶死后，宫里发生了一场瘟疫，死了很多人。众人将罪魁祸首指向你的母亲，你父亲一气之下赶走了你的母亲。后来你母亲才知道一切不过是王室斗争的牺牲品，Rene背后的势力集团导演了这一切，即使知道是阴谋，但是仇恨还是种下来了。”  
“如果Fernando知道是我母亲害死了他的奶奶……天啊，Luis，你为什么为什么要跟我说这些！！”Sergio六神无主，揪着头发。他不能想象失去Fernando的心情，但是他肯定现在他肯定不会跟自己好了。  
“Sergio！你冷静一点，那只是个阴谋，Fernando的奶奶和你的母亲都是受害者。我告诉你这些不是让你去忏悔或者赎罪，这是上一代的恩怨，轮不到你们小辈来承担。我希望你放弃队长的职务，是因为我不想你和Rene的势力在战场上针锋相对，一旦他暴露你的身份，到时候不好收场。  
还有，我发现宫廷里的人频频出现在莫德雷德村了，我预感可能会与你有关。所以我认为有必要把真相早些说出来，给你做好准备。”  
“好的，我知道了，我明天就去拒绝队长职务。”Sergio闷闷地说道。  
Luis拍拍他的肩膀，跟他碰了一下酒杯，“来吧，我们喝一杯。”Sergio没有任何动作，luis心疼地揉了揉他的棕色长发，放下酒杯，离开了帐篷。  
Sergio发觉这佳酿已经变成了苦酒，但是他还是停不下来，一杯杯把自己灌醉，那个真相就像是一个火红的铁坨子烙在他心里，是皮开肉绽的疼。说什么拥有，说什么平衡，说什么征服，在这个真相面前，他再也没有任何资格去拥有Fernando了。


	8. Chapter 8

如果Fernando以为自己那次“输给”了Sergio Hennis之后，对方就不会找他这个“手下败将”的麻烦了，那他根本就是太天真了。那不过是个开始。在这三年里，说不清多少次了，这个Sergio Hennis就是不依不饶，想尽各种办法折腾他，而且每次都能顺利把他关禁闭了。Fernando怀疑这个Sergio到底有悲惨的童年导致的变态心理，才会以折磨自己为乐趣。Fernando不介意被关禁闭，也不在乎那么多次关禁闭给他造成的坏名声，每次他进到小黑屋，望着那面刻满Sergio Ramos名字的墙壁，他会感到温暖和安心，他对墙壁说话聊天，或者当做训练间歇的偷懒时光。他觉得自己因为心里Sergio也快变态了。  
幸好他在学校里也交到了朋友，就是Pepe和Silva。患难见真情，从来都是亘古不变的道理，Fernando因为有他们的陪伴，在被人不断找茬的日子里还是享受到一些欢乐的时光。  
然而麻烦又再次不期而遇了。  
Fernando和Pepe在公共休息室聊天，由于初春的天气还格外寒冷，大家都挤在一起烤火。silva兴奋地跑进来，手里还拿着一封信，“Fernando，是你的信！”  
Fernando起身刚要拿，却被人捷足先登拿走了，那个灾难星人Sergio Hennis又出现了，抢走了信件。一脸淫笑地看着Fernando。  
“真是难得啊，居然有人给你写信啊。”  
Fernando眯缝着眼，环顾着四周，盘算着如何抢回信件。  
“唉哟，谁是Sergio Ramos啊？你的爱人么，哈哈哈哈！”  
Fernando心里咯噔了一下，预先迈出的脚停住了。他怎么会给我写信？  
“与你无关，把信件还给我。”  
“不如我帮你看看吧，你关了这么久紧闭，我猜你都不识字了吧，哈哈哈。”  
在Hennis打开信件的一刹那，Fernando拔剑指着他的下巴，“如果你敢打开，我就刺穿你的喉咙。”  
大家以为Hennis会把信件乖乖交给Fernando的时候，这个不怕死的家伙居然把信丢到火炉里了。大家吓得瞠目结舌。  
Fernando悲愤地推开他，赶过去从火炉里把信给捡出来，但信纸已化为一堆灰烬。  
Fernando恶狠狠地朝他挥剑，Sergio hennis早有准备，拔剑抵挡。休息室的众人惊慌地四处逃开。  
Fernando眼中的怒火让hennis浑身打哆嗦，顿感大事不妙。Pepe和Silva本想拉走Fernando，但是退散的人群阻碍了他们，只能眼巴巴看着两人在休息室里相互械斗。  
面对Fernando强力的攻势，Hennis只有招架之功毫无还手之力，他步步后退，已经被逼到墙角，而Fernando还未有收手的意思。Hennis的利剑被Fernando挑飞到墙角的另外一边，Fernando的剑尖直刺入他的手臂，鲜血迸溅出来。  
在场的所有人都傻了。  
Hennis直接昏过去了。Fernando丢开手中的利剑，他举起发抖的右手擦拭脸上的血迹，大口地喘着粗气。  
学院的主教大人赶到了现场，目睹眼前的一切，怒不可遏地喝道：“Fernando Torres，你被开除了！你们几位老师快点送Sergio Hennis去治疗。快！”  
Fernando头也不回地冲出了休息室。他不知道是什么控制了他，也不知道为什么自己会失控，总之一切都发生了。他就这样被赶出了学校。  
他气愤地迈着大步，急匆匆地穿过长廊。却在拐角处撞到了一位年轻人，Fernando本想扶他起来，那人却拍走他的手，骂了句“滚开！”Fernando咬牙切齿地看了他一眼，径直地走开了。  
赶来的神父连忙给这位年轻人鞠躬，“Chris殿下，大驾光临，有失远迎，还请原谅，刚刚学校闹了点小事，忙于平息，耽误迎接了。”  
Chris哼了一声。“神父，这学院要改革了，收来学生的素质真是太差了。”神父点头赔笑，赶紧迎着他进去。

Fernando回到哥哥的寓所，就把自己关闭起来。任凭伊瑟列如何拍门，他坚决不开门。还是他的好友Pepe和Silva跟他哥哥说明了情况。  
“嘿，Fernando，和我谈谈吧，那个Sergio是怎么回事！”伊瑟列对着门喊道。  
房门呼的打开了，Fernando顶着乱糟糟地头发走了出来。他趴到哥哥的怀里，头枕着哥哥的肩膀，一副心力交瘁的模样。  
伊瑟列松开Fernando，捧着他的脸，看着这个长不大的弟弟，他的雀斑变淡了，眼睛还保有出生时候的纯真，但是此刻里面却写满了忧伤。  
“我知道你在学校闯祸了，我知道你是个善良的孩子，绝不是他们说的问题小孩，到底发生了什么事情，让你那么生气？我帮你分担分担，好么？”  
Fernando感激哥哥的宽宏大量和疼爱，但是他现在很乱，他不知道该告诉哥哥什么。  
“那个Sergio Hennis 烧了Sergio Ramos给你的信，是么？然后你们打了起来。”  
Fernando点点头。  
“那封信很重要么，你变得特别冲动。”  
Fernando深深地看了哥哥一眼，“是的，很重要。因为是Sergio Ramos写的。”  
伊瑟列明白那眼神的深意，“那么，他知道你喜欢他么？”  
“他说喜欢我的时候，我拒绝了他。”Fernando低低地说。  
“为什么，因为Olalla么？”  
“我不知道，可能是因为父亲说的那一切责任吧。”  
伊瑟列亲了亲Fernando的脸颊，笑道：“听着，我的傻弟弟。我们不可以这样钻进死胡同。你和我同样都背负着家族的责任，但你的负担显然比我的大很多。可是我们不能因为责任就牺牲自己的感情，牺牲自己的所拥有的一切。家族的规矩是死的，我们是活的，我们可以改变规矩，可以驾驭规矩，按照我们的意志，而不是让规矩把我们框住。好了，即使将来领导长老会，也是先由我这当哥哥的来执行，如果他们认为我能力欠缺，才由你来顶替，那么在哥哥被你替代之前的时间里，你去做你喜欢做的事情吧。  
学院的事情你不必担心了，Pepe和Silva来跟我说，被你刺伤的那家伙手臂保住了，没有伤到动脉，躺上一个月就没事了。你也算是为学院的安静祥和出了一份力吧。不过学院是坚决不给你复学了。现在你没有了家族的重担和学院的束缚，你打算做什么？”  
Fernando感激地看着自己的兄长，他轻而易举地减轻了自己的负担，拨开了心里头的乌云。他有点激动地说：“哥哥，我想去见他，Sergio Ramos，请求他的原谅，请求他重新喜欢我。”  
伊瑟列一副意料之中地表情让Fernando害羞地低下了头。“好吧，我帮你找马匹去。不过你走之前，去见见Olalla吧，她来了，我想她必须知道你的决定。”


	9. Chapter 9

Fernando轻叩着Olalla的房门，此时他还是无法拿捏好该怎么告诉她自己的决定，她是一个如此温良可人的女孩，理应得到更多的疼惜和爱护，现在却要接受这样伤人的决定，想到这他恨不得抽自己嘴巴。Olalla站在那里，穿着米色素花长裙，笑容可掬，犹如秋天里绽放的车矢菊，清新美丽。Fernando一下子轻松了下来，他报以微笑，拥抱了他的未婚妻。接下来的对话，其实只是Olalla在说，而Fernando在听。  
“Fer，我知道你来的目的。其实三年前我就预知到今天这场会面了。”Olalla微笑地看着一脸惊讶的Fernando，“对于你的任何决定我都会支持的，即使这个决定是说你要离开我。三年前我撞见你们在一起的时候，你眼里的爱意和痛苦已经说明一切。你那么在乎他，可是你不想伤害你的父亲的意愿，也不想伤害我的感情，你牺牲了自己，也伤害了你最在乎的人。你以为时间可以使一切伤痛变淡消失，但是看看你三年在学院过的日子，你完全没有摆脱那些伤害。你自己打下的死结需要你自己去解开，刚刚看到你久违的笑容，我知道你已经找到解开的办法，所以我愿意退出，成全你们。”  
Fernando再次拥抱这位坚强又善解人意的女孩，除了这个，他不知道还能够给予她任何东西。他感觉到Olalla抓紧他衣服的力道，他在心里轻轻叹息。他们两人都清楚这个拥抱分开之后，他们就要各分东西了。  
“Fer，退婚的事由我来说吧，这样你父亲不会太为难你。”说这句话的时候，她亮晶晶的眼里只有温柔的笑意，Fernando内心像是被刀割一般。他只有一颗心，很早的时候就给了Sergio了。  
Fernando捧着她的脸庞，用情地深吻了这女孩，在他转身走开的时候，他没有回头，所以也没有看到Olalla的泪水。

从卢戈骑马回莫德雷德需要三天时间，需要更换三次马匹。Fernando快马加鞭，他心情从未像现在如此着急，也从未像现在如此抱怨路途漫长。他感觉自己的心跳越来越快，心脏都要跳出来了，他无暇顾及路上的美景，也不肯在驿站休息，就这么一路狂奔，风尘仆仆赶回村子。  
在穿越小树林的时候，Fernando意外地发现了一场小型械斗留下的战场。一些B国士兵的尸体七倒八歪的散落在地上，不远处还有刀剑搏杀的嘈杂声。Fernando警惕地下了马，循着声音慢慢靠近事发地，隔着灌木篱笆看到几个士兵正在围攻一位头戴铁盔的骑士，他看出那骑士的打扮是村里的莫德雷德骑士团的，所以他想要出手帮忙，但有人抢在他前面动手了，剑法娴熟，技巧灵动，出手快如闪电，那群喽啰瞬间趴在地上求饶，出手的青年哈哈哈大笑，挥挥手放走了他们。  
Fernando刚要责怪那个青年愚蠢的慷慨之时，青年摘下了头盔，棕色的长发披散在肩部，些许湿发粘在脖颈，蜜色的脖颈渗出细密的汗珠，展开灿烂的笑容，皓白的牙齿闪耀着光芒，弯弯的眉眼透着顽皮和可爱。  
Fernando心里惊叹道，Sergio何时变得如此武艺超群，身手敏捷了？  
“Sese……Sergio Ramos！”Fernando从灌木篱笆走出来，对着他的背影喊道。他是多久没有念他的名字了，居然有点激动到喊不出声来。  
那个背影僵僵在那儿，缓缓地才转过了身。Sergio不敢相信，这个声音一直魂牵梦绕着他，他以为他一辈子就只能在梦里跟Fernando说话了。  
Sergio向他跑过去，他没有抱他，只是直勾勾地盯着他。他的金发变长了，雀斑少了一些，眉眼清澈却越见妩媚，清秀俊俏的面庞，挺拔的小鼻子，诱惑而湿润的樱唇，模样跟离开时没有很多的变化，但是细节的变化更是让人心动不已。Fernando被Sergio盯得浑身发热，双颊在发烧。  
“怎么了，Sese，你不认识我了么？”Fernando佯怒道。  
Sergio没有答话，他用力地环抱着Fernando，还在他细白的脖子上轻咬了一口。但当Fernando要抓紧他的时候，他却离开了怀抱。  
“Nando，欢迎回家。”他笑着说道，但Fernando分明看到他笑容里有苦涩的意味。他们的事情还没有解决。  
Fernando拉着Sergio的手，“Sese，我有话要跟你说，去你家，可以吗？”

Fernando随着Sergio来到Luis家的鸽子棚。棚里起了火炉，到处暖烘烘的。Fernando深呼吸几口气，调整了呼吸。他一定要在今晚上解决所有的困扰。  
Sergio在整理火炉，没有看Fernando一眼，几乎想当他不存在。Fernando有点心痛，他暗暗给自己鼓励，是自己的错造成现在的状况，不可以退缩。  
Fernando一时找不到话头，看到Sergio在脱掉铠甲和护具，“你这身骑士服真帅气，你什么时候加入他们骑士团的？”  
“三年前。”  
“你的剑术很厉害，我想我可能打不过你了。”  
“还好。”  
“别对我冷冰冰的，好吗？”Fernando直视Sergio的眼睛，但是他逃开了。  
“我没有！”Sergio挽起袖子，整理鸽子的食物，就是不想看到Fernando。  
“你还在生气？气我拒绝了你？”  
Sergio选择了沉默。  
“你不说话，我就当默认了。我说，只要你不生气，你要我做什么都行，可以吗？”这是Fernando最后的底牌了。  
这次Sergio转过身来看他了。“什么事情都行吗？”  
Fernando坚定地回答道，是的，什么事情都行。  
Sergio一步步走近他，眼神里强烈的占有欲像是熊熊火焰烧得Fernando格外的不自在，但是他没法移动，Sergio的眼神有魔力，将他固定在原地。  
Fernando以为他要亲吻自己而闭上眼睛的时候，却发觉脖颈的项链被Sergio扯了下来。Sergio端详着链子上的T字，极尽鄙夷的神色， “我讨厌这个玩意！”说完顺手将链子丢到了火炉里。  
“你疯了，一条链子怎么招惹你了。”Fernando不能理解Sergio的奇怪行为，他赶忙跑到火炉旁，拿起烧火棍把链子从火炉里拿出来。Sergio见状拍开Fernando的手，链子掉在地板上，Fernando大怒，“你到底想怎么样？混蛋！”Fernando推了Sergio一下，Sergio没站稳摔了过去，偏偏手臂碰到烧热的项链上，“啊啊——”Sergio惨叫了一声。  
Fernando慌乱地跑过去扶起他，Sergio右手的手臂背面烫出来一个浅浅的T字。他翻箱倒柜找出药膏给他涂抹上，Sergio疼得龇牙咧嘴的哼哼着，额头上汗如雨下。  
“为什么我们的见面总是要有一方要受伤的呢？”Fernando嗔怪的语调含有哭腔。  
“我们第一次见面就相互扯头发了，也是在这里。”Sergio环顾这个小小的鸽子棚，轻轻地回忆道。  
Fernando用扯下围巾仔细地为Sergio包扎着伤口，一时间两人都沉默着不说话。  
Fernando和Sergio并排坐在稻草上，Fernando坐在Sergio的左边，抓起他的左手手指交叉，不看他自顾自地说道：“我知道你担心什么，Sese，一条链子不会改变我爱你的心情。那条链子只是提醒我身为Torres家族的一员我有我的责任和义务而已。作为Fernando Torres，我想跟旁边的Sergio Ramos说，我爱你，对不起让你久等了三年。”  
说我爱你的时候，Fernando盯着Sergio的眼睛，是从来没有的果断和坚定。  
“不要管我的身份和地位，我就是我，一个爱着Sese却不懂珍惜只会伤害人的笨蛋，这次让我们重新开始，好吗？如果你还爱我的话。”  
Fernando抚摸着Sergio的脸庞，真诚地看着他，不管他从他嘴里说出的是拒绝还是答应，这次他都不想逃避了。  
“我想跟你说件事情，如果听完后，你没有走开，我们就重新开始。”  
Fernando点点头。  
Sergio闭上了眼睛，这段回忆有点痛苦，当他在看到Fernando的时候就决心不想隐瞒了。他把Luis在帐篷里跟他说的真相一五一十地告诉了Fernando。左边两人交叉的手指越抓越紧，但Fernando听完他说的，都没有松开手，Sergio心里有点宽慰。  
“那么，你还愿意和我在一起么？我现在是一个杀人犯的私生子。”  
“别这么说自己。Sese，看看我，身份和地位我们不能选择，可是选择喜欢谁爱谁，我们可以。知道吗，不管你是谁的儿子，Sese，我爱你。”  
“可是那是你的亲人……”  
“Luis说得对，是王室的阴谋让一些无辜人成为了牺牲品，而上一代的恩怨不应当让我们来承担。不要如此惊讶的看着我，如果放在以前我可能会杀了你，或许是学院的修行和我哥哥的开导，让我有了思想的转变。那场阴谋的每个人都得到了自己的归宿，一切只是时间的问题。”  
“Fernando，你让我无话可说。”Sergio不得不承认Fernando的成熟和大度是他从未经历过的震撼。  
“不，你有。”Fernando莞尔一笑。  
“我爱你。Fernando。”如果在知道真相后Sergio的世界是一片黑暗的话，那么Fernando就是驱走黑暗的天使。现在他的世界里是一片温暖的蜜色，他的Fernando就住在里面。  
Fernando侧身亲吻着Sergio，甜蜜地吮吸着Sergio的味道，他思念已久的味道。Sergio顺势压将过来，就像很多次Fernando想要欺负Sergio，最后还是乖乖地被他压在身下。Sergio在Fernando的一脸惊谔下，将自己的唇覆上了他的。  
Sergio是那么大力地吻着，那认真的表情仿佛要把Fernando嘴里所有的甘液琼汁都吮吸过去!此时的Fernando只觉得天旋地转，已经快要窒息。Sergio受伤的右手此时似乎也恢复了活力，他右手托起Fernando香甜的身体，左手扣住Fernando的下颚，强迫他张开口。随后舌头也顺势伸了进去，在豆腐般柔软的口腔中，尽情地挑逗，翻搅。  
终于确定他的宝贝真的就要不行的时候，Sergio才恋恋不舍地离开了Fernando那被欺负得又红又肿的唇。  
好不容易得到新鲜氧气的Fernando暂时忘记了一切，只顾瘫在地上大口大口地喘着粗气。憋得通红的小脸，垂在稻草边的手，浸着汗水的白皙皮肤……Sergio再也忍不住自己的欲望。  
看着眼前这张精致地近乎完美的脸上充满了渴望和鼓励的神色，Sergio疼爱地亲吻着Fernando的脸颊，但他的身体却本能地更加的放肆起来。他的手灵活地从Fernando的右耳和颈部相连的敏感地带一路轻轻滑向前面性感的锁骨，感到身旁的人儿因为他的这个动作而颤抖，他满意地笑了。  
“Sese……”Fernando紧紧咬着嘴唇，但娇羞的呻吟声还是从嘴缝里漏了出来。  
Sergio迅速扯掉两人身上的衣物，从额头一直轻舔到胸前的两朵蓓蕾，Fernando的身体越发的火热难耐。Sergio抱起Fernando让他坐在自己的腿上，他们在上面激烈地亲吻着，下面彼此的交合处在狠命地相互摩擦着。  
结束亲吻后，两人相互抵着额头，交换着彼此的气息。Fernando喘着粗气，感到脊背一阵电流通过，“Sese，我要……射了。”Sergio受到大腿根部突然的潮热和湿漉漉的双重刺激，也射了。

两人光着身子侧身拥抱着，Sergio温柔地拨开Fernando额头上被汗水打湿的金发，闭上眼睛亲吻了他的额头，那虔诚犹如是在亲吻他信仰的天使。Fernando使劲地往Sergio的怀里缩。  
“Nando，这是我们的第一次。”Fernando在Sergio的怀里娇羞地点点头。  
“如果你觉得暖和了，我们回床上去再来一次吧。”Fernando没有回答，只是轻轻地掐了一下Sergio的右手臂。  
“啊啊啊——疼，你这小坏蛋。”


	10. Chapter 10

“Sese，你能不能表现得敬业一点啊，你打算这样傻笑站着陪我练习剑法么？”Fernando歪着头看着对面的Sergio，嘴上在抱怨，但看着他那灿烂过四月艳阳的笑容，心里也是格外亮堂堂的。  
“抱歉，我只是想到我们昨晚上一块儿滚下床的窘迫模样，实在是太有趣了。”Sergio一副回味无穷的样子，完全没注意到Fernando羞红着脸快步向他走来。  
Fernando的宝剑在他的盾牌上砍得啪啪啪作响，“或许这样可以让你精神集中一点！”  
“喂，Nando”Sergio边说边后退，“我会认真陪练的，你温柔一点会死吗，这几天一直陪你练习，弄得我腰酸背痛的，连抱你上床的力气都没了。”  
Fernando停下了动作，阴沉着脸。Sergio一看大事不妙，看来Fernando生气了。“我不是……”话音未落，Fernando的宝剑连削带砍地扑面而来，幸好Sergio眼疾手快，及时用盾牌左顶右挡，但对方力道十足，Sergio只能暗自叫苦，现时只有招架之功，毫无还手之力。即使能还手也不敢还手啊，万一Fernando生气几天不理睬他，那他就更苦了。  
Fernando终于停了下来，握着宝剑喘着粗气，红晕从脖子蔓延到脸颊，汗水从发际滑下，胸脯一鼓一鼓的起伏着。  
Sergio从盾牌那站出来，望着暂作休息的Fernando，有股冲动想要亲吻他，而不是拿着宝剑打架。不过要是Fernando会读心术，那现在他就面临着大卸八块的危险了。Sergio抓紧宝剑和盾牌，清空了一下脑子，缓缓摆出进攻的姿势，“Nando，我们认真地来比一比吧。我可要先进攻喽。”  
青翠欲滴的小山坡上，两人之间剑花纷飞，几十个回合难分难解，Fernando的进攻犀利迅猛，Sergio的防御滴水不漏，Fernando一个箭步挑刺，不料脚下打滑，身体摇晃了一下，Sergio恍惚了一下，被Fernando趁机挑飞了宝剑和盾牌。  
“嘿，趁人不备！”Sergio笑着抱怨道。  
“哈哈，我赢了！”Fernando兴奋地抬起双手，欢呼胜利，那欢乐的模样就仿佛是被奖励了糖果的小孩，天真无邪，为了看到着笑容，Sergio想他愿意输上一百回。  
“好吧，我承认你的剑术确实厉害，可我猜你在那儿肯定没学过近身搏斗，这个你肯定不如我。”Sergio诡异地扯着嘴角笑了笑。  
“那有什么难的，我们来比试，”被胜利冲昏头脑的Fernando似乎忘记了Sergio在骑士团里可是很擅长耍花招的。此时，Fernando丢开手中的宝剑，双手叉腰，下巴微微翘起，露出好看的笑容，“Sese，放马过来。”  
Sergio走近Fernando，伸出右手臂，“那么，我要先抓着你的左边肩膀，看看你如何逃脱？”Sergio佯装抬高右臂，Fernando本能的左臂向后移动，Sergio抓着Fernando的右臂一个过肩摔，Fernando躺倒在地上。  
Sergio坐在他的小腹上，抱着双臂笑着说道：“近身搏斗中，兵不厌诈是经常用到的。”Fernando气呼呼地挣脱了几下，Sergio笑了笑从他身上下来，躺在Fernando的身边，一只手撑着脑袋，一只手很自然的抚摸着Fernando金色发丝，“出击的时候，要讲稳准狠。像这样……”Sergio双手抱着Fernando的脸，亲吻了他的额头，之后慢慢向下，他紧锁的眉心，娇翘的鼻子，雀斑点缀的脸颊，赌气禁闭的嘴唇。当Sergio灵活的舌转战Fernando耳垂后面的小块敏感地带的时候，Fernando不禁发出一声低低的呻吟，Sergio满意地把舌头请进了Fernando的嘴里，他们的舌相互纠缠，继续着他们未完的对攻。终于两人不堪空气稀薄，才放开彼此。  
“我们暂时休战……”Sergio喘着气说。  
“好的……”Fernando应道，他感觉脑袋缺氧，都不能思考了。  
“还好我们不是对手，跟你对打，备受折磨。我猜你在学院里肯定没有敌手了吧。”相比于打架，Sergio这时候只想聊聊天。  
Fernando跟Sergio说了学院里经常找他茬的Sergio Hennis。  
“对不起，让你受苦了。”Sergio听完心里有点不自在，他不知道Fernando为了他的一封信居然差点杀了人，“你差点杀了他。”  
Fernando双手抱紧Sergio，头埋在他的脖颈处，“不必道歉，我那时候有点失控了。我也不知道自己会那么冲动，还好没有铸成大错，我其实不想伤害任何人的。”  
“别说了，Nando，我爱你，即使你犯下了什么滔天大祸，我会站在你旁边，和你一起面对。”  
“Sese，谢谢你，我也爱你。”  
他们搂抱着彼此，世界仿佛就只有彼此。周围的宁静和安谧包裹着他们，如果生活好爱情就这样继续，不要被打扰，那该多好啊。

夕阳西下。  
“Sese，我今天一定要跟父亲说清楚我俩的事，他不能一直躲避我不听我的解释。”Fernando一直想要找机会跟父亲表明自己的决定非一时糊涂或者是一时兴起。Jose在接连被Fernando遭开除和退婚的打击后，与儿子的交谈是少言寡语，忙于矿上的事务就极少沾家了。  
Sergio亲了一下Fernando的脸颊，“Nando，我们都需要耐心，可能他还需要时间来适应。我回家等你的好消息。”

告别Fernando，Sergio在家门口碰到有几位身着华衣的不明人士，他警惕地靠近他们，“你们找谁？”  
趁着天色没有完全暗下来的亮光，Sergio看清了他们的随从穿着的是B国服饰，衣服上绣有Garcia王朝的白花标志。Sergio狐疑地盯着他们。  
来人中一位看起来位高权重的人士穿着牧师大红袍，站出来，走到Sergio面前彬彬有礼地一鞠躬，满脸假笑道：“您就是Sergio Ramos吧，在下巴尔达诺大主教，Garcia陛下的首席御医，受Garcia陛下的旨意派遣 ，来告知您一些好消息的。”  
“我不想听，你们请回吧。”Sergio厌恶地看了他们一眼，转身要进家门。  
“你们俩兄弟真像，尤其是耐性这方面，啧啧啧。你可以选择不听，那我们就在门口等着，或者等村子里的人们来帮我们传达？”  
巴尔达诺那皮笑肉不笑的表情让Sergio更加窝火，Luis跟他说过这利害关系，他还不想那么早曝光，忍着怒气，Sergio一甩头，“到屋后去说。”  
“Sergio殿下，我是来告知您，您父王已经修改了遗嘱，您本人成为王位的第二继承人，拥有爵位和土地，而且您背后还有数百个贵族和四大骑士团联盟的支持，您完全不必担心Rene殿下的威胁。这一切您还要感谢佩雷斯伯爵的鼎力相助。”  
“感谢你们的好意，我对王位没一点兴趣，也不想跟你们混在一起。”Sergio干脆利落的拒绝。  
巴尔达诺对此早有准备，面不改色地笑着说：“不必说混不混的，您位高权重，伴随你左右是我们的荣幸。我们了解您对莫德雷德村的感情，您三岁就生活这里，此地安谧祥和，民风朴素，虽然被Garcia陛下封锁交通和资源来往，但村子也能自给自足的存活着。不尽完美的是与A国边境的巡逻军因为铁矿和云英草药常有战斗，人们的生活也不是很安稳。而A国的巡逻军不敢太规模进攻此地，是因为还忌惮着B国的国力，如果哪天B国跟A国表明此地他们愿意睁一只眼闭一只眼，或者直接把村子送给他们，你想想到时候村里那些你在乎的人的境遇会如何？”  
“你！你在威胁我？”Sergio怒不可遏。  
“不不不，我只是在分析，不是威胁，你只要选择，而我们有的只是合作。”巴尔达诺一直没有改变他的表情，“你看，因为您的母亲Paqui，这村子遭了厄运。如果人们知道了真相，您也不能继续呆在这里。可如果你答应回去，此处可以划为你的领地，你可以在这里建市场，修哨堡，派驻兵力保护这一方居民，当人们感觉生活幸福了，他们爱戴你感谢你还来不及呢。”  
Sergio明白无论如何他是没有选择的了。Luis跟他说的事终于要发生了，他不知道会是如此严重，他不想，但是这难道是命运的安排？  
一种莫名的无力感让Sergio有点难过，他才跟Fernando心心相印，他不想离开他，可是这时候他却不得不离开他。该如何跟他开口呢？  
“给我三天时间考虑。三天以后我自己去找你们。”Sergio丢下话，头也不回地走进屋子，把他们锁在了外面。  
Sergio在房子里烦躁地踱着步，他不希望Fernando过来，因为门口的人不知道走没走，他不知道如何跟他解释；他希望他来，他头脑很乱，想听听他的意见。他想找Luis，但Luis去了圣城加利西亚，没有大半年不会回来，而且他似乎没有什么办法给他，除了告诉他真相。

 

Fernando告别Sergio后，回到家里，没有看到父亲。他说过今天在的，Fernando有点失望了，他有什么错，为什么大人们总是不能听进他的解释呢？他百无聊赖地在房子里晃了一圈，确定父亲真的不在房子里，便差仆人出去打听情况。许久不见仆人归来，他打算去找Sergio，却在门口与仆人撞了满怀。  
“少爷，对…对不起。”  
“你这急匆匆地是怎么回事啊？”  
“跟长老会的长老们问了问，说老爷傍晚的时候，接到一封信就急匆匆出去了，不知道出了什么事，信里的内容他谁也没告诉。”仆人喘着大气说完了解的情况。  
“出了什么大事么？这么急匆匆地赶出去？去了哪里，知道么？”Fernando莫名地感觉情绪有点紧张起来。  
仆人摇摇头。  
Fernando挥挥手让仆人下去。他蹲坐在自己房间里的壁炉前，身体突然感到一阵心绞痛，他抓着胸口调整呼吸让自己平静下来。心绞痛过去后，全身开始发冷，他靠着壁炉取暖，他预感到是他的家人出事了，但是他害怕这样的想法，Fernando甩了甩脑袋，摒弃所有的糟糕想象，只想着Sergio，想着白天他对着他傻笑，说的那些傻话。心里喃喃地念叨着，Sergio我需要你。

已经是午夜时分，Sergio不见Fernando来，担心他跟他父亲闹不和，又担心他出别的事，想也不想，一个人跑到Fernando房间的窗户下。窗户还亮着光，Sergio又多担心了几分，他不顾一切翻过Fernando家的篱笆，沿着窗台爬到了Fernando房间的小阳台上。他敲了门，没人答应，可门自己打开了。他看到Fernando抱着双膝烤着火，神情十分凝重，他担心地上前探问道：“Nando，发生什么事了？”  
Fernando像是受惊的小鹿猛地一回头，看到是Sergio，便张开双手去拥抱他，由于双脚发麻，一下子跪倒在Sergio面前。Sergio低下身扶着他，让他全身靠着自己，紧紧地抱住他，这感觉到Fernando的全身一直在发抖。  
“Sese，我预感到家里可能有不好的事情发生，我很害怕。”Fernando说话时候一直哆哆嗦嗦，Sergio心疼地轻轻拍着他的后背。  
“别胡思乱想，别害怕，有我在。”  
他们依靠着彼此，坐在壁炉前，火炉很旺，但Fernando的手一直冰凉，Sergio一直抓住他的手，给他呵气，拼命的揉搓也不见回暖。两人都不说话，默默地看着火苗，想着彼此的心事。


	11. Chapter 11

Fernando首先打破了沉默，他用肩膀推了推Sergio，“Sese，你在想什么？”Sergio仿佛在梦中惊醒过来一般，回答起来，竟然有点口吃：“没……没想什么啊。”

Fernando扑哧一笑，棕色的大眼睛温柔地看着Sergio，令Sergio有点心神荡漾。“那让我猜猜你在想什么？”

“你在想……”Fernando用食指点着Sergio的鼻子，笑盈盈地，故意卖关子：“你在想……”

Sergio没让Fernando继续猜下去，他不假思索地覆上他的嘴唇，他用力地吮吸，他爱Fernando的味道，他要把所有好的，坏的，都统统吸过来，他爱他的Fernando，他希望他一辈子是他的，一辈子是快乐，一辈子不必担心受怕。

他想要在今晚，安慰他，也是安慰自己，忘记自己的身份，忘记自己的命运。他只想记住Fernando是他的，他只属于Fernando的。

这是一个浓到窒息的深吻。Fernando使劲挣脱，才把Sergio拉开。Fernando满心关怀地看着Sergio的眼睛，“Sese，你怎么了？你有点弄疼我了，是不是有什么事？”

Sergio轻轻吻了他雀斑点点的脸颊，因而Fernando错过了他一闪而过的痛苦眼神，他正视着他的雀斑爱人，“什么事都没有。天啊，Nando，你知道自己有多美么，我觉得自己怎么迷恋你都不够。”Sergio用手指勾勒着Fernando精致的脸，“如果你快乐了开心了，我也一样会开心快乐。”

“Sese，你真是傻瓜，有你在，我永远都会开心快乐的。”Fernando说完，主动送上去，亲吻着Sergio，甜甜的，无比依恋的。Fernando感觉Sergio比以往有点不一样，但是不想去深究，Sergio深邃的眼神告诉他，他想要他，此时此刻。他愿意交付他的身心给Sergio，让今晚所有的不安抛到九霄云外去。

Sergio打横抱起Fernando径直走到房间里唯一一张大床边，他把Fernando轻轻放下，脱掉上衣爬到Fernando身上，揽住他的头来一个长长的舌吻，手探到他下面，隔着衬裤Fernando被他揉得坚挺火烫，“Nando……”

“Sese……”Fernando禁不住将全身贴上来，用鼻子抵着Sergio的额头，气息有些急促起来，“你真是个浑蛋。”Fernando激烈地与他纠缠，Sergio扯着Fernando的领子低笑：“是吗？我可以再浑蛋一些。”他撕扯着Fernando的衣服一件件扔到地上。

Sergio扳过Fernando的脸温柔地吮吻，长时间的唇舌相抵，直到Fernando实在受不了，使劲挣扎一下，Sergio才松开他，制住Fernando后颈的手也随之放松。Sergio整个人热血急速上涌，强烈的情欲将他的眼神烧成一把火，他有些控制不住自己了，用自己火热的身体厮磨着Fernando，直到紧紧交缠，已经仰起的下体激烈的擦碰，意乱情迷。

可能Sergio想到自己不得不离开的事实，有点激动，仅存的理智都荡漾无存了。他搂着Fernando，用唇擦过他脖下一寸的敏感地带，抚摸着他的头发，下面迅猛地冲撞着他。

销魂蚀骨的快感使他们少了层顾忌，Fernando泛着红潮的脸，苦苦压抑的呻吟，让Sergio全身都开始发热，血一起往下身涌去。Sergio半跪下来隔着内裤去含他的坚挺，用唇舌极力挑逗，反反复复不厌其烦，直到他迅速到达欲望顶点，急欲暴发出来。

“Sese──”Fernando惊讶地叫出声。

“Nando……给我，给我”Sergio用手拨弄他，喘着气用充满情欲的眼睛盯着他，Sergio的手指已经探入他的秘所，Fernando白皙的光腻皮肤已经染上一层薄汗，Sergio将他翻过身，伏在他背部，慢慢将自己的欲望从后面送进去，Fernando皱着眉还是极端不适，也许是姿势的关系，Sergio掩不住兴奋感，Fernando几乎有点恼怒地反手搓着Sergio的臀部肌肉发泄。

Sergio从Fernando身上起来，Fernando转过头疑问地看着他，Sergio一把拉起Fernando推到墙边，Sergio伏在Fernando的耳边低语道，“换换地方试试。”

Sergio不由分说一个纵身挺入Fernando的后庭，前面猛烈收紧的内膜把他带上天堂，禁不住发出激情狂野的吼叫，Sergio一遍一遍体会着这种狂热的侵略和占有，两人的嘶吼震得神经都快断了，Sergio插入得越来越急，动作变得更加激烈，最隐密最羞耻最无防备的Fernando就这样暴露在他的视线之下，Sergio肆意摆弄着这副令人迷醉的身体。剧烈的抽插摆动折磨着Sergio的感官，粗重的呼吸喘息，过大的激情使两人大声呻吟。

“你快……”Fernando希望Sergio能快点结束，但他极度的压抑忍耐令Sergio更加疯狂。  
不断地给Fernando前面热烈的刺激，熟稔的爱抚终于使Fernando背叛了自己的理性，狂乱的心跳在这一刻几乎不受控制。“啊！”直到Sergio把大量精ye射入Fernando的体内，Fernando居然也猛力地喷射出来。

双方渐渐从紧绷状态中恢复过来，双双跌到床上。

Sergio给两人盖起来毯子，Fernando侧身背对着他，Sergio望着他的线条柔美的后背，星星碎碎的雀斑撒落在肩膀上。他有点担心是不是自己弄疼了他，他在生气，为什么不说话也不看他？？他讨厌现在这样的沉默。他试探着问“Nando，你还好吗？”

Fernando依然保持原样，一动不动。Sergio靠近了一些，手揽着他的腰，Fernando没有拒绝。他亲吻他的肩膀上的雀斑，脸贴着他的后背，听着他的心跳声。

“Sese，我很好，有点疼，让我缓一缓。”Fernando摸索着手掌覆在Sergio的手上，两人的手指交叉在一起。

沉寂了一会儿，Fernando转过身来，直直地看着Sergio，他们挨得很近，鼻子几乎贴在了一起，“Sese，在高潮的时候，我脑海里出现一幅景象。”

“是什么样的景象？”

“大脑一片空白之后，那景象就自己跳进来了。一片雪茫茫的草原上，有个金发的青年站着，看着北方的方向，他头上有点积雪了，好像是僵在那里了。他没转过身来，但是我知道那是我自己。”

“我在里面吗？”

Fernando深情地抚摸着他爱人的脸庞，就像他无数次对自己做的那样。

“你，当然在里面了，你搂着我的肩膀，陪着我一起。”

Sergio亲吻他娇俏的鼻子，“你知道我一定会的。”

“那么，陪着我，不许离开，到天亮。”Fernando撒娇地抱紧Sergio，钻进他的怀里。

Sergio紧紧搂着他，虽然Fernando大他两岁，他们在一起的时候，Sergio总是对他万般宠溺。他闭上眼睛，喃喃地唱着他脑海里的童谣，他从来没有对任何人唱过，“我不会离开的，放心吧。” 至少现在不会离开。

 

有人打开了窗户，大片的阳光晒进来，早晨的清风吹拂着脸上的发丝，痒痒的，Fernando睁开眼看着床尾站着一个男人，他揉了揉眼睛，不是他家的仆人，是他的父亲Jose，他的脸有点阴沉，眼神看起来有点无奈。

Fernando推了推旁边的Sergio，光着上身的Sergio看到Jose伫立在眼前的时候，立即清醒了。

“你们俩穿好衣服，一起下楼来。”

Fernando和Sergio穿戴好下楼的时候，客厅里黑压压的挤满了人。Fernando拉着Sergio来到客厅中间，看到一副担架上用白布盖着一个人，他疑问地看着父亲，他希望父亲可以告诉他真相，但他不确定能不能承受这真相。近看才发现，父亲的眼睛红肿着，似乎一夜间苍老了许多。

“Fer，你哥哥在圣城回来的路上，感染了天花，不治身亡。昨天我赶去那里把他带回来，他说过今年就要回村里来的，我不想他们把他埋在异乡。”

还未听完，Fernando的眼睛里盈满了泪水，他不接受这个事实。怎么可能，他们分开还没到一个多月，怎么可以，说死了就死了呢。他扑过去，想掀起白布看一看，他们是不是弄错了？可能是他哥哥在跟大家玩游戏，开玩笑呢，虽然他平时是一个严肃的人。  
Jose一把拉住Fernando，“不要碰他！他得的是天花，会感染的，你不要命了么？”Jose轻轻地搂着Fernando，慈爱地轻抚着他的头发，“今天过后，就不许哭了，好吗？我们Torres家族的人一定要坚强地面对所有离别。你哥哥是个好孩子，你也是，知道吗。”

Fernando在他怀里点点头。Jose把Fernando推给Sergio，坚毅而严肃地看着Sergio，“好好照顾他，Sergio。他是我生命里最重要的最重视的宝贝了，你明白吗，让他好好恢复过来。”Sergio面对这样的托付，心里有些畏惧，但更多的是震撼，他没想到Jose可以接纳他和Fernando，他从没奢望过得到祝福，可是现在他得到了，但是……

“我答应你，我一定会的。”Sergio给了最坚定的承诺。

Jose拍了拍Sergio的肩膀，转过身，巨大的身躯挡住了正在拥抱着的Sergio和Fernando，“长老们，阿特姆族的各位朋友，感谢大家的慰问和看望，伊瑟列的葬礼将在明天举行，之后我有一些事情要宣布。希望到时候得到大家的支持。”

老天仿佛为这悲伤的父亲所动容，葬礼的当天，乌云密布，阴雨连连。人们穿着黑色的长袍聚集在小山坡上，除了牧师的祷告声，周围是一片寂静。悲哀的气氛压得人喘不过气了。

“下面由Fernando Torres做最后的告别致辞。”牧师已完成祷告。

Fernando转过头看着Sergio，Sergio拿起Fernando的手，在手背上轻啄了一下，微笑地点了点头，“去吧，有我在你身边，你会没事的。一切都会好起来的。”

Fernando从容地走到众人面前，环顾了四周，摸了摸哥哥的墓碑。“我哥哥伊瑟列在我的眼里是一位伟大的人。虽然我们在一起的时间很少，但是他给予了我全部的爱。这份爱是我没法报答的。他为人谦逊正直，他勇于追求自己的梦想，他多次去圣城，是为了心灵能够接近上帝。他是我的导师，在我最痛苦无助的时候，给我最大的安慰，指点迷津，指引我看清自己的内心，追求最真实的自己。愿他在天堂祝福我们，都能拥有真实的自己。”

人群里爆发出清脆的掌声，却夹杂着稀稀拉拉的推搡的嘈杂声，一大群不速之客闯了进来。Jose上前查明情况，发现这群人是穿着B国的士兵服装，打头的是一位红袍华衣的褐发中年人，骑着黑马睥睨着周围。

“在下是B国Garcia国王的首席御医巴尔达诺大主教，看您的装束，我想您就是Jose族长了。”巴尔达诺下马朝Jose微微一鞠躬。  
“对不起，这里不欢迎你们！”Jose不留情面地下逐客令。  
“不要急着赶人嘛，我们是来找我们的王子Sergio Ramos殿下的，只消一会儿绝不不耽误您办事的。”巴尔达诺一贯的假笑，看起来令人更厌恶。  
在场的所有人听到Sergio的名字，都惊呆了，纷纷朝他看过去，人群再次骚动起来。  
Sergio不管别人那什么眼光看他，他只在乎Fernando怎样看他。他看向Fernando，他看到Fernando也身处震惊当中，他褐色的大眼睛睁得大大的，他的心碎和失望全在那眼神里，还有一闪而过的感觉背叛的厌恶感。  
巴尔达诺大主教带着三四名随从来到Sergio的跟前，微微一鞠躬，“殿下，我们又见面了。微臣恭迎王子殿下回宫。”  
Sergio直视着主教，着急拉过主教在他耳边低声说：“不是说过三天后我自己去找你们吗？今天才第二天！”  
“实在不是微臣着急，由于陛下身体欠安，据宫廷使者来报，病情急剧恶化，恐怕等不了太久了，所以召唤微臣马上带殿下回去。”  
“你……”  
“相信殿下已经认真考虑微臣的建议，做好了选择。”  
“我……”  
众人已经纷纷议论了。  
“Garcia国王的儿子，Ramos，那不是说就是那吉普赛舞姬的儿子么？”  
“那舞姬真坏，害死了族长的母亲！”  
“害人了，还把儿子送来这里寄养，安的什么心呀？”  
Sergio知道他真的要走了。Fernando背对他，抬头仰望着天空。  
“Nando…对不起，我应该一早就告诉你的……”他拉着Fernando的手，Fernando不愿意看他，却甩不开手，Sergio抓得太用力了。  
“听着，我还会回来的，我们会在一起的，相信我，好吗？求你了。”  
Fernando一个字都不想听。Sergio告诉他他的身世的时候，没说要回去当什么王子的，他不计较他是害死奶奶的凶手的儿子，可是他无法忍受他打算一言不发离开他的事实，他付出了他的身心，可是却得到这样对待，他觉得受到了背叛。  
Sergio绕到他的前面，硬是抓着Fernando的头，直视着他。Fernando看不清楚他，眼前的水雾挡住了一切。  
“那至少给我一个吻别吧。”Sergio靠上去，亲吻Fernando。他们的唇舌纠缠在一起，交换彼此的味道，可能是最后一次了。  
“啊！”Sergio吃痛地退出来，嘴角上流出了鲜血，伴着嘴角上咸咸的泪水，伤口抽疼起来。  
Fernando头也不回，推开众人，越跑越远。


	12. Chapter 12

“啊——”Fernando打了一个长长的呵欠。这已经是今天第15个呵欠了，他在思考着要不要关门大吉了。

自从B国颁布收回莫德雷德村，解除村子的交通和资源封锁，人们怀着紧张和忐忑的心情观望接下来会发生什么事。然而情况比他们想象的出乎意料的令人兴奋。是的，B国不仅在这里修建了市场，一直消息闭塞的村民居然开始跟加泰罗尼亚人、巴斯克人、安达卢西亚周边大村落的人有贸易往来。而在与A国的交界上也派驻了哨兵团，修建了哨堡，人们可以不必担心受怕的生活了，他们很快接受了B国国王的这样慷慨的安排。阿特姆族的铁矿业也兴旺发达起来，骑士团暂时解散了，Fernando接手了Joan叔叔的药铺，在这贸易往来大好的时期，人们没时间生病，他们更愿意花时间打听哪里需要羊毛，哪里需要铁矿和草药。因此，门可罗雀的药铺伴着无聊的Fernando，度过了两年多的时间。

Fernando想出去逛逛，找Pepe喝喝酒，听听他脑袋里那讲不完的故事和笑话，也挺不错的。两年前当村子解除封锁后，他在卢戈学院认识的两位朋友Pepe、Silva来到村子，Silva还带来他的朋友David Villa，他们关系看起来格外亲密，有时候让Fernando有点嫉妒。Pepe在村子里开了一家理发店，但他只给别人理光头，光顾的人很少，让Pepe郁闷了很久。Silva和Villa拉来了Pepe一起开了一家小酒馆，Pepe是颗开心果，天知道他那些故事和笑话在哪里收集来的，反正每天不带重样的，备受客人们的欢迎，而且Villa做得一手好菜，因此酒馆生意日渐红火，此地成为人们津津乐道的地方。

Fernando没精打采地收拾着店铺，准备关门走人。

走进来一位黝黑的少年，黑色的头发和眼睛，一头乱糟糟的鸡窝头，憨笑着望向fernando。

Fernando看也没看，直接下逐客令：“客人，对不起，本店关门了。”

“嘿，Fer，怎么这么早关门，又要偷懒了么？”

Fernando连忙转过头，“你好，Kun，没想到是你！”

“为什么不能是我？”Kun一屁股坐到Fernando前面的案台上，“有什么急事吗，这么早关门？”

“一个人都没有，闷坏了。你呢？怎么过来了，矿地上还好吗？”

“挺好的，有点供不应求了，咱们可能得多找些人了。”

“谢谢你，Kun，我要是没有你，真不知道该如何应付了，我对那里真是一窍不通。”

“不客气，你父亲让你那么小就出任族长，要是我们不干出点样子来，长老们就要责难我们了。”

Fernando当初因为父亲身体欠安，万般无奈接过族长职务，幸亏有Kun的帮忙，所以他才能无聊地操心着药铺，而不必天天日理万机。

“Fer，那个哨堡的将军就是跟你有过节的Sergio Hennis，我今天碰到他了，嚣张跋扈的样子真人令人作呕，下次我得好好教训他….”

Fernando听到Sergio的名字失了神，而这眼神的变化被Kun看在了眼里。

“你不要招惹他，他会阴魂不散地缠着你的。”Fernando想起了自己在学院的痛苦经历。

“哼，我才不担心呢，这里是咱们的地盘。”Kun一副不以为然。

“你别乱来，你不是他的对手的。”Fernando担心地看着Kun。

“我自有分寸。”Kun撇了撇嘴，酝酿着要不要说。“Fer…”

“嗯？”Fer疑惑地询问着他。

“你是不是在想他，那个Sergio？”

“我没有，你多心了。”

“你那么着急否认，我猜就是。如果你不想他，为什么这么久都不给我机会？”Kun伸出手捧着Fernando的脸，逼近他，直视着他。

四目对视，Fernando企图逃避。他拉下Kun的手，“Kun，我们一直是好朋友，你知道的。我希望我们的友谊永远不变。”

Kun痛苦地收回双手，盯着他转过去的那精致的侧脸，长长的睫毛在脸上留下的阴影，低垂的脑袋和发白的手指，两年来他都没有真正快乐过。

“嘿，打起精神来，我们去练剑吧，我琢磨了一些新的招式。你要不要看看？”

“这主意不错，马上去吧。”

两人心照不宣对于刚刚发生不愉快的插曲就当没有发生过。

虽然骑士团的行动越来越少，但fernando坚持天天练习，他想如果累坏了可以什么也不想倒头一睡是多么美好的事情，不过因为对某人的思念他总是未能如愿。

Fernando和Kun都累瘫在草地上。Kun也是骑士团的一员，在阿特姆族里是也是剑术超群的，和Fernando一见如故，常常切磋剑术，骑士团暂时解散后，他经常陪伴Fernando左右，成为他最好的帮手。

“Kun，我觉得你的剑术越来越厉害了。应该可以和我打平手了。”

“Fer，你什么时候这么谦虚了，刚刚你明明在让我。”

“我是说真的。今天我请客，我们去Pepe的酒馆吧。”Fernando一翻身拉起Kun就往酒馆那儿飞奔。

Pepe他们三人的小酒馆，人声鼎沸。Fernando和Kun在吧台前跟Pepe开玩笑聊天。

“我说亲爱的Kun，你的发型实在是太糟糕了，真心建议你来我的理发店坐坐。”Pepe抓了抓Kun的乱糟糟的头发，摇着头。

Kun一脸震惊地看着Pepe，他想干什么，让我变成大光头吗？

“Kun，别担心，是免费的。是吧，Pepe？”这时候Silva也加入进来。

“你们….”Kun窘迫地说不出话来。

“我猜那上面是不是曾经住过一窝鸟儿？”Villa简直是火上浇油。

Fernando原本想进来圆场，听到Villa那么一说，不厚道地笑起来了，其他人也跟着一起欢笑起来。

\-----------------------

“Nando，醒醒，出大事了。”Silva摇着Fernando的胳膊，这位年轻的族长酒量奇差，昨晚上一开心多喝几杯就醉得不醒人事了。

“出什么事了，我头疼死了。真不该尝试你们的什么新酒…”Fernando轻拍着脸蛋，让自己清醒过来。

Silva则是一脸神情焦虑。“Kun，他出事了。他今天早上碰到Sergio Henins，两人就打起来了，Kun砍伤了Hennis，那场面太恐怖了，Kun就被他们带走了，去了B国的都城。”

Fernando彻底清醒了。发怒地吼道：“Kun！我跟他说过不要去招惹那个人的！”

“别责怪他，这里的人都受不了那家伙，别生气了，赶紧去把他救出来吧。去都城路途遥远，我们赶紧动身才行。”Silva边安抚Fernando边想办法。

“我们？不行，太危险了，我还是另外想办法吧。”Fernando有点儿迟疑，他不想让他的好朋友们冒险。

“不许推辞。我和Pepe跟你一起去，如果你要一个人去，我们是不允许的。走吧，Kun的安危要紧，他只能靠我们了。”Silva早就料到Fernando想单独行动的念头。

Fernando感激地看着他，“谢谢你，Silva。”

Fernando、Pepe和Silva日夜兼程赶到都城。他们未作休息，就去打听地牢的位置，想先确保Kun的处境是否好，再与伤者Hennis做谈判，无论付出任何代价一定把Kun救出来，这是上策，如果可行的话，最坏的打算就是劫狱了。

B国的都城这两年也经历巨大的震荡。Garcia国王死后，将王国交付给大王子Rene，而Sergio在各派贵族的支持下得到北方军区的统治权，是权力最大的军区总督。莫德雷德村属于北方军区的领地，但是却由Rene国王派驻文武官，这是Rene和Sergio两大集团的博弈，以达到他们利益的平衡。不断获得土地的贵族纷纷投资到军区中，军区总督们的权力就越大，逐渐有了足够制约和左右帝国的能力。除了得到贵族们的支持，Sergio运用自己的外交手段和聪明才智掌控着军区，表面上他还是贵族们的代言人，实质上他已经拥有了反控贵族的实权，最重要的是他得到四大骑士联盟的鼎力支持。Rene再也不能有恃无恐了，而且不得不在都城加强了守卫力量，严肃法典，对各个监牢严加看管，整个都城笼罩在一种森严肃杀的氛围里。

Fernando一行三人终于找到监狱的位置，但在正门碰了一鼻子灰。在门口Fernando碰到一个满脸刀疤的恶汉模样的小官，他拒绝Fernando的探视要求，连贿赂也不起效果。末了，刀疤脸冷冷地说道：“你就别费劲了，你朋友是重罪，现在Hennis将军变成独臂将军了，你朋友一条命是抵不过的，你识相的就快滚吧，否则连你也要倒霉。哈哈哈…”

三人都感到事情的棘手，看来只能最坏的打算了。

当三人在小酒馆的房间里商量着营救计划的时候，一阵清脆的敲门声把他们着实吓出了一身冷汗。

Fernando警惕地问道：“是谁？”

“客人，有你的信。”是酒馆老板。

三人这才松了口气。Fernando接过羊皮纸信，打开封蜡，盯着上面的字，三人面面相觑。

要救人，来城外小树林。

“可信么？”Silva一脸担心，把信纸翻来翻去。

“在这里，没有我们认识的人，谁会帮我们？而且监牢守卫森严，能够进去救人，需要很大的权力的，会不会有诈？”Pepe也在帮忙分析。

Fernando 深深吐出一口气，“虽然存在风险，但是我们不能放弃任何希望，而且目前我们确实也没有很好的办法，去会会面，试一试。”

他们三人如约来到小树林，看到一匹高大的黑马向他们迎面而来，马上坐著个全副铠甲的金发男人。他头发的颜色是少见的纯金色，眼睛湛蓝。他的长相是相当俊俏，眼尾微微有些上挑，脸上有种迷离甚至慵懒的风情。

Fernando三人防备地抽出宝剑，指着来人。金发男人扯出嘴角淡淡一笑，非常潇洒地跳下马来，他身材高而纤细，走动的时候有种特别的轻盈，像是一朵飘浮在水上的莲花。

“如果你们想救人，就把剑收起来。”

“凭什么信任你？”Fernando没有放下剑，其他人也如此。

“恐怕你们也没有其他办法吧。”金发男人懒懒地笑道。

Fernando收起宝剑，走近金发男人，打量着他。“好吧。你是谁，怎么知道我们要救人？为什么要帮我们？谁派你来的？”

“喔，喔，小孩你的问题太多了。我是Jose Gutierrez，叫我Guti吧。你叫Fernando Torres，你那牢里的朋友叫Kun，是吧。其他问题我想明天之后你自然知道的。”Guti一副神秘莫测的模样让Fernando将信将疑。

Guti拍了拍Fernando的肩膀，“听着，为了营救计划成功，别轻举妄动，明天这个时候还在此地，我来把人交给你。我得说那个Sergio Hennis有点不上道，白白丢了一只胳膊了。”

“那么，你想要得到什么好处？”Fernando一直不卑不亢地盯着Guti。

“我想…”Guti戏谑一笑，弯曲的食指抬起Fernando的下巴，慢慢靠近他的樱唇。可能是金发男人的气场太强，看着他靠得越来越近，Fernando竟然无法动弹。就在两人的嘴唇要碰到一起的时候，金发男人先闪开了。“可惜，这个我也不能说。”

Guti跨上坐骑，拉了拉缰绳，露出灿烂的笑，“记住，明天来这里等我。”

Fernando望着Guti一骑绝尘离开树林，心里有千百个疑问冒出来。今天遇到的事情都太诡异了，好像有人在背后默默地关注他的一举一动，不露面，却要去帮他解决一切困难和麻烦，那个人是谁，到底有什么企图？会是他吗？Fernando心里一紧，立即摇摇头，不可能的，不可能的。

“Nando，他真的能够相信吗？”Silva担忧地看着Fernando。

“虽然那个人给人一种轻佻的感觉，但他的眼神告诉我，他值得信任。无论如何，明天就会有答案了。我们也要随时做好准备。”Fernando想无论命运如何安排，该来的总会来的，走着瞧吧。


	13. Chapter 13

通往地牢的阶梯是粗厚的大石铺砌而成，盘旋蜿蜒向下，看下去只是黑漆漆一片，深不见底。墙壁上有几支火把燃着跳跃的火焰，指引着阶梯延伸的方向，阴森寒烈的风不知道从哪个望风口灌进来，嘶嘶的呜咽低鸣声好像从地底传来，没人愿意在这鬼地方呆着。入口的铁门轻轻开启，钻进一个黑影，影子缩了缩脖子，低低地咒骂了两句，伸手拿下架子上的火把在眼前晃了晃，火光照亮了脚下的阶梯，也照亮了闯入者金黄色的秀发。一只幽白的玉手拿着火把缓缓走下去，地牢恶臭发霉的气味刺激着他的鼻腔，他皱着眉头，用手背做挡护，继续前进。

钥匙开启牢狱的铁锁的卡嚓声，引起Kun的注意，但他没法抬头看得更多。此时他双手被重重的铁链捆绑拉扯着，无力地佝偻着，红肿的眼睛根本抬不起眼皮，浑厚的后背上布满皮开肉绽的红痕，额头上流下的血凝结在脸上和胸口，看起来只剩下半口气在。

来人抽出宝剑，用剑尖抬起他的下巴，Kun随着利剑的方向望过去，头顶的火把的光太刺眼，他眯缝着眼还是看不清楚是谁，他支支吾吾着说不出一句完整的话，却用尽力气啐了对方一口血水。来人挥起利剑，一道亮光从Kun的面前闪过，Kun整个人像断了线的木偶瘫倒在地上。

来人收起利剑，从地上抱起Kun，借着墙壁上渐渐变暗的火光，艰难地走上阶梯。出了地牢口，走廊两边熊熊火焰的亮光让闯入者的眼睛一时无法适应，停了下来。他环顾周围，很好，守卫都不在。他斗篷的兜帽在走出地牢的时候已经滑落，此时火光照着他纯金色的秀发，整个人环绕着一层朦胧的柔柔的光晕。走廊的尽头突然有人推门进来，匆匆跑到金发男人跟前，“总督，一切安排妥当了，马也给您备好了。”

“很好，卫队长，你办事我一直放心。”Guti轻松地说。“后面你知道怎么做了，替代的囚犯要尽快处理掉，反正Hennis那个白痴现在没时间来关心他抓的犯人了，随便搪塞一个说法给他，他不会来追究的。”

“是，小的明白。”

“继续做好你的内应。将来还有重要任务需要你。”

“是。”

Guti把Kun丢到马背上，回身抽出自己的手绢擦擦衣服上沾着的血迹，“他们阿特姆族真是神经病，我好心救人，却朝我吐口水！要不是那小子死乞白赖求我救人，我才懒得管这档子事！”Guti一个翻身跨上马，趁着太阳下山后的昏暗天色往城外的小树林飞驰。

 

三人早早就到小树林里焦急的等候。Fernando一直望着昨天Guti一骑绝尘离开的方向，憧憬着他再次回来，带给他好的消息，时间一点点的过去，他只能一次次把眼光从那里转回旁边的朋友身上，Silva捏了捏他的手臂，给他鼓劲。Pepe在他们背后一圈圈地踱着步，简直没法停止下来。

“Nando，这么等下去不是办法，我们去看看情况如何？”Pepe终于停下踱步，建议道。

“是啊，在这里都不知道，真让人着急。”Silva站到Pepe的一边。

“再等等，我们不可以轻举妄动。而且时间还没到，是不是？”Fernando既是在安抚朋友，也在安抚自己。“虽然是一面之缘，但他看起来没有要伤害我们，我们应该信任他。”

话音未落，耳后一阵骏马的嘶鸣从树林边传来。三人转过身屏声静气等待着那个模糊的影子朝他们奔来。

看到迎风飞扬的金发，Fernando有点激动。“没错，是他！”他们迫不及待迎上去。

Guti拉住马缰，把横趴在马身上的Kun抱下来，推到Fernando身上。“把他交给你了。”

“谢谢你，Guti。”

Fernando抱着Kun，看他怀里的Kun脸色苍白得可怕，奄奄一息。他心疼地扶着他坐到地上，他伤痕累累的后背让Fernando目不忍睹。他捧着Kun的脸，轻轻摇晃着他，“Kun，Kun，是我，Nando，你听见了么？快点，说说话，好不好？”

Pepe从行李中翻出一瓶药剂，递给Fernando。Kun被灌下药剂以后，脸色稍稍恢复一些红润，眼睛开始慢慢启开，虽然眼前还是模模糊糊一片，但是Fernando的声音他知道一定不会错的。

“Fer，我…好疼”Kun龇牙咧嘴地皱着眉头，手想要抓着Fernando。

“Kun，你终于醒过来了，感谢上帝。”Fernando握着他的手，泪水在眼睛里打转。Pepe和Silva围着他们，此时内心都感到一阵轻松。

Fernando把Kun交给Silva和Pepe，转身感激地看着金发男人，“你的恩情在下没齿难忘，如果将来有何需要的地方，尽管说，我一定不会推辞。”

Guti懒懒地撇了撇嘴，“我也是受人之托，举手之劳而已。我做事从来就是随心所欲，完全出于心情，报恩什么的不必了。”

看他的穿着肯定是身居权贵，但心性却如此随性洒脱，跟那些狗苟蝇营的贵族很不一样，Fernando对他好感倍增，友好地伸出右手，“无论如何，还是感谢你所做的一切。”

“你也不错，能为朋友不顾一切，我Guti也很佩服。”Guti真诚地回握住Fernando的右手，脸上是英雄惜英雄的真挚笑意。

“那么，你可以告诉我是受谁所托吗，我想当面去感谢他。”Fernando预料到对方可能不会告诉他的，但他还是忍不住好奇地问。

“还是由那个人自己来说吧。他跟我说要保密。”Guti又恢复了一副神秘莫测的表情。

Fernando会心地笑了笑，“好的，我明白了。”或许答案对他根本不重要，“希望后会有期。”

“对了，差点忘了，”Guti突然一把拉过Fernando，亲了亲他的脸颊，顺手揉了揉他的金发，“这是那个人说要送给你问候。后会有期。”

Guti的身影早已消失在黑夜之中，Fernando依然没有转过身来，他不想让Pepe和Silva看到此时自己流泪的脸。

Fernando原打算趁夜返回莫德雷德，但考虑到Kun的伤势严重，夜行也是诸多危险，大家商量后，一致决定原地休息，明天一早再出发。Pepe、 Kun、Silva围着篝火睡下了，Fernando在旁边巡逻守夜。他抬头仰望着深蓝色的夜空里不眠不休地闪烁着的星星，思绪一下子飞回到小时候和Sergio躺着数星星的童年，他问Sergio星星有多少，他笑着说跟你的雀斑一样多。

Fernando不知道，在这样的星夜，还有一个人也跟他一样，仰望着同一片天空，回味同样回忆，而且在快马加鞭地靠近他。

 

经过一夜的休整，Kun看起来气色好很多了。考虑到大路设置诸多关卡，对Kun十分不安全，Fernando一行人决定从小道回去。小道的路况对他们来说更是陌生，所以一路上三人都保持警惕地行进。

Kun与Fernando同骑一匹马，Kun坐在后面，他抱着Fernando的腰，虚弱靠在他的后背上。Kun知道此时他不该有非分之想，但是他忍不住感谢这次受伤，他感受到Fernando无微不至的照顾和爱护，他为自己担忧和心疼的眼神，他抓着自己的手以为他再也醒不来的紧张，这样想着他不自觉搂紧前面他爱的人，他从没和他靠得那么近，或许这是这辈子唯一一次了。

Fernando注意到周围有些异样，他拉住马，示意Pepe和Silva停下。树枝上的鸟儿扑腾扑腾飞走，隐隐有危险在靠近。一瞬间，不知从哪里窜出来的一大群军装和农夫、土匪等各色打扮的团伙挥舞着刀剑要把他们重重包围，受惊的马嘶鸣着乱蹬，焦急地乱转，Fernando等人也不明白是怎么回事。

Fernando果断地向Pepe喊：“分头行动！快！”Fernando和Pepe、Silva从不同方向冲出包围圈。

Fernando带着Kun向东边飞奔，如果到大路上，或许会安全些。他不明白为什么小道上会设有埋伏，会不会是Henins的人，或者是….他不敢多想，他希望能够尽快摆脱困境，看起来那群不明来路的团伙也有骑兵，正在后面奋力地追赶。

坐骑痛苦地向上嘶鸣，它中圈套了，Fernando和Kun从马背上重重摔下来。Fernando赶紧拉着Kun起来往前跑，没出几步，骑兵已赶到，一伙凶神恶煞的壮汉围过来。Fernando把Kun拉到身后，抽出宝剑，与那伙人对峙。

以Fernando的身手，对付这伙人是绰绰有余的，但是Kun受伤行动不便，他不得不顾此失彼。刀光剑影中Fernando击退了一波对手的猛扑，又一波前仆后继赶上来。那伙人看起来并不是为了钱财，Fernando越是反抗，他们越是兴奋。看到Kun被踢翻在地，Fernando一走神，手臂遭到一记重重划伤，鲜血染透他的左臂衣袖。Fernando一个踉跄，摔倒在地上，对手的利剑迅猛向下刺向他的心脏，他感到呼呼的剑气扑面而来，难道他就要这样告别人世么？

Fernando闭上眼睛的瞬间没有感到利器刺向肉体刺疼，却闻到一团血腥味的液体喷溅到他的脸上。他缓缓地睁开眼睛，上方的凶神恶煞的壮汉睁着大大眼睛，保持着惊恐的表情，心脏的地方凸出白刃的寒光，血水从刀刃下滴落着。

白刃抽出，尸体摔到一边。Fernando不敢相信，他两年多来只在梦里和回忆里看见的那个人，就这样活生生地站在自己的面前，一脸紧张地看着他。

“Nando，你没事吧。”那声音好像是隔了几个世纪，从很遥远很遥远的地方传来，Fernando都不敢确定那是不是幻听。

Sergio Ramos，我一点都不好，我他妈的一点都不好。Fernando盯着他，一句话都说不出来。任由着Sergio抱着自己，任由着Sergio撕掉自己的左边袖子，扯下他的围巾为自己包扎伤口。那过程他们没说一句话，Fernando只是看着他，心里感到很疼，却没法对他说什么。

“Nando，你说句话，好不好？还有哪里受伤，告诉我？”Sergio担忧地看着他，他知道他两年前的离开给Fernando造成很大的伤害，他知道或许永远得不到他的原谅，他可能永远都不想看到自己。尽管知道这些，他还是忍不住想为他做一切，当他知道哥哥的手下抓了Nando的朋友，他知道按照Nando的脾气肯定一定来都城营救他的朋友，他马上写信请求Guti帮他出手帮忙，最后他自己忍受不了思念之苦，还是不顾大家的劝，从自己的军区城堡一路追来都城，只为看他一眼。不成想，却碰到他被地方起义军围攻，看到他受伤，比伤了自己还疼，一心只想保护他爱护他，却总是让他受伤。

刀光剑影的嘈杂声安静下来了，其他起义军和恶汉们都已被随着Sergio一起到来的骑士和卫队制服了。

“Sese…”Fernando心里有千言万语，两年来积攒多少话想要跟眼前的Sergio说，可是话到嘴边却不知道说什么。

“Fer，你在哪儿？”Kun的喊声从不远处传来，Fernando连忙转过头，Kun躺在那里，无助地挥舞着手臂。

Fernando有点踉踉跄跄地跑过去，扶起Kun，他背上的伤还没好，腿上又添了新的刀伤。看着Fernando帮Kun在包扎着伤口，Sergio莫名感到不悦。

“喂！gypsy，你看到你金发美人了没有。”金发男人搂过Sergio的肩膀，看到他的脸色不太好看，这才发现他在看着Fernando在替Kun在包扎着伤口。Guti偷笑着看看Sergio，又看看Fernando，这个醋坛子，小屁孩你能不能成熟一点啊！

Fernando抬起头，有些惊讶地看着Guti，“没想到我们这么快又再见了！”

“Sergio知道你来到都城，就不顾一切往这里赶过来看你，我们拉都拉不住！”回答的是一位风度翩翩的骑士，暗紫色带有华丽刺绣的骑士便装，散发着优雅高贵的气质，想必肯定是贵族豪门中人，但为人看起来却格外平易近人。

Fernando望向Sergio，Sergio一脸灿烂地笑着回应。

“见你一面还真不容易，未见面就先打上一仗了。这些起义军可不好对付啊。”有一位黑衣骑士加入进来，他搂着紫色骑士的肩膀，关切地看着他：“Raul，叫你别冲得太猛，要是受伤了怎么办？”

“Mouri，你们俩别再这打情骂俏好不好，主角是我们的Sergio小弟哦。”这次是一位深蓝色便装的骑士，褐色的短发，围过来，搂着Raul和Mouri两人的肩膀。

Fernando 对着Sergio使了个眼色，询问地看着他，怎么回事？

“Nando，说来话长，这些都是我被任命为北方军区的总督交的朋友，他们统领四大骑士联盟，”Sergio拉着Fernando来到朋友中间，“有他们的帮助和支持，我才能跟我哥哥抵抗到现在。Guti已经你见过了。”

“这是Raul，我们的好大哥。”紫色的骑士微笑致意。

“Mouri，他跟Raul是一对，你也注意到了吧。”黑衣骑士傻笑地朝Sergio的肩膀打了一下。

深蓝色的骑士挥手致意，自我介绍道：“Iker Casillas，”看到Fernando左手包扎的围巾已红透，一脸关切，“你的手伤不要紧吧。”

Fernando一一向他们握手致意，“谢谢你们，救命之恩，没齿难忘。”

“好啦，好啦，不要打扰小情侣们的相聚时光了，闲杂人等赶紧退散吧。”Guti把其他人拉走。

“这一路上还可能有其他危险情况发生，Sergio你就负责把Fernando送回家吧，军区的事务交给我们就行了。”Raul对着Sergio眨了一下眼。

Sergio在送走Raul等人之后，让留下的侍卫帮忙搭起了一个帐篷，把受伤的Kun安顿在里面。

Fernando走进帐篷时，听到里面有人在大声讲话，情绪十分激动。

“Kun，别以为你受伤了我就不敢动你，为了Nando，我什么事情都做得出来，你以后离他远一点，听到没有？”

“Sergio，你什么时候这么不自信了，如果你担心我抢走他，那你就不要离开啊，凭什么让他等你一辈子啊。”

“你……”

“Sese，住手！Kun受伤了！”Fernando看到Sergio把Kun整个人都提起来了，不知哪里来了一股力气，赶过去把Sergio推倒在地，Sergio既是惊讶又是失望的看着Fernando。

“我……”Fernando意识到自己的冲动行为，他懊悔地瑟缩了一下，情绪复杂跑出了帐篷。

 

Fernando完全不看方向，一路不管不顾地奔跑着，直到大脑缺氧。他在树林深处的一处湖水边停下脚步。即使Sergio送他回到家，他们相处的时光就一两天，之后还是要分开，他依然还是守护着莫德雷德村的阿特姆族族长，而他依旧是在北方军区里与他哥哥相抗衡的军区总督，他不知道还要忍受多少次这样的分别。

湖水倒映出此时他哀伤痛苦而扭曲的脸。Fernando褪掉身上沾满血迹的衣服，赤裸着身子缓缓走入湖中，淡淡的月光涂抹在他白玉无瑕的胴体上，呈现出梦幻般银色的光辉，那光辉一点点没入湖中，消失了。

他不是想淹死自己，他只是觉得躲在水里可以忘掉现实里的无奈。

他想继续沉下去，但一股巨大的水流抓着他冲出了水面。有个人在背后抱着他，双手环绕在他的胸前，紧紧地箍着，似乎生怕他会跑掉，枕在他肩膀上的脑袋，不断地喘气着，灼热的呼吸喷在他的脖颈上。他无需转头也知道是谁救了他，那个一直说爱他保护他的傻瓜，不会放任自己处于任何危险之中。

Sergio感觉到有滚烫的液体滴在他厚实的手臂上，抱着的双手突然了颤抖了一下。他松开双手，将Fernando转过来面对自己，拨开挡着双眼的金色发丝，他看到水雾弥漫的双眼里倒映这自己的影子，他心疼地亲吻他的额头，眼睛，鼻子，他希望他的亲吻他的爱可以化解他心里的疼痛，他只想让他开心。

不知道Sergio那个动作点燃Fernando，他少有的突然地盘在Sergio的身上，凶狠地吮吸着情人的舌。Fernando的手爬上了情人的脖子，粗暴得抓住他的头发。他们的身体紧紧地贴在一起，嘴唇不曾有片刻离开对方，Sergio很确定Fernando咬破了他的下唇。

尝到血腥味的Fernando停止了粗暴的动作，他脱掉Sergio黏在身上湿哒哒的衣服，顺着他身体刚劲的线条往下亲吻。

被过大的亢奋刺激得不能自持，Sergio把Fernando拉上来，狂热地掠夺他的脖子、锁骨、胸口，最大限度地将Fernando溶入他的身体，耳边敏感处使得Fernando喘息越来越粗重。紊乱的呼吸，急躁的温润，携带着滋长的渴求和情欲快速淹没了两人，他们的肌肤厮磨相抵，难舍难离，不能想象那一湖清澈，辉映着两具精壮有力的肉体是什么样的景象。

当到达Fernando敞开的胸膛时，Sergio轻轻地咬住了那红色的果实，舌尖缓缓地在舔弄着，感觉到它变成挺立的珍珠，随后又用舌尖压下去。另一边的果实也被他微凉的手指尖捏玩着。   
“啊……唔……”当Sergio柔软滑腻的舌头玩弄着烈的乳尖时，Fernando只觉得全身又酥又麻，双脚无力支撑，身体渐渐向后仰去……

“Sese，狠狠地要我。”水面一阵骚动，激起千层激浪，Sergio强压下那过烈的情欲贴近Fernando，暗哑着嗓子重申一遍：“我会的！你只属于我Sergio一个人，我现在就要你！”他吐出的气息扫过Fernando的耳际，Fernando轻轻一颤，感觉失控。

Sergio的手在一阵阵均匀地使力，Fernando感觉的力气在一点点流失，顿时满脑意乱情迷，Fernando紧紧抱住Sergio，胸膛相抵唇舌相触，浑浊的呼吸渐渐相混，Sergio的手指探入他的身体，Fernando整个人僵直，拼命调整气息。

那兴奋昂扬的家伙借着水力猛地顶入Fernando的体内──“啊……”在Sergio进入的那一瞬间，从未有过的快感淹没了Fernando的全身，他发出极度满足的轻叹。

Sergio在他身体内部疯狂的律动打碎了他所有的理智，痛已经不算什么了，两人正享受着极至的性爱，几近沈迷。Sergio用力将性器捅入抽插的感觉使他溃散。他们肢体相缠，奋力迎合，Fernando的右臂环上Sergio的脖子，在每一个顶入下他都发出激情的嘶喊，全然没入磨擦的狂欢中。

“Sese……我爱你，不要离开我──啊——”

“Nando……”

放荡地摇摆与呻吟，前后夹攻，过大的快感让两人全身颤抖，喘息愈剧。Fernando又看见那双羁狂的眼睛，此时因情欲而销魂夺魄。随着Sergio凶狠的、技巧性的刺入，强烈的冲击蕴含着他所有的热情，在那一刻，Fernando知道只有Sergio可以做到如此地步，迅速达到性 爱的巅峰，低声的嘶喊透着巨大的欢愉，激情狂野热液四射。

Sergio在这一次的狂泄后清醒了些，他单手抚上Fernando的下巴，再次逼向Fernando，一把抬起他推到岸上，压上Fernando，激烈地夺去他的呼吸。他们互相撕咬，光裸的四肢缠绕交织，迅速又融为一体。躁热迸发，贪婪焚烧着他们，不留一点余地。


	14. Chapter 14

抬头望着右侧情人的睡颜，两年多不见，他棱角分明的脸经由岁月的洗礼越发成熟和魅力难挡，军区恶劣的天气没有摧毁他，矫健的身躯和刚劲的线条，勾勒一个更完美的Sergio。舒展的剑眉下是长长如刷子的睫毛，眼窝的阴影很深，那么年轻就要担负那么繁重的任务，一定很疲惫吧。

轻手轻脚拨开Sergio放在他腰间的手，Fernando转身起来，如果再继续看下去，好不容易建起的坚固堡垒就要在他面前土崩瓦解了。全身上下都在疼痛，几乎要散架一般，但是无论如何一定是要走，一定要狠下心来……

Fernando转身下床刚想走，右手臂却被床上的人猛地拉住。“别走，Nando。”床上的人语气坚定。Fernando僵在那儿，眼眶有点发热。

“这时候不走，回到村子里还不是看着你走。”

“这次不会了。”Sergio抓着他的手不放，起床抱着他。“我和你一起回去，陪着你。”

“什么，他们不会让你这样乱来的。那些达官贵人们不会放过你的。”

“为了能够有一天像这样无所顾忌的抱着你，付出多少努力我都愿意。两年多来我无时无刻不在想念你，但为了这天，我不敢靠近你，无所不用其极地把你暂时忘记，才能好好对付那些把我当成傀儡的达官贵人们。后来碰到Raul他们，有他们的支持和帮助，我们已经有了反抗的能力，现在我不再听命于他们了。所以……”Sergio看到捧起Fernando的脸，在脸颊上亲了亲，仿佛那样会给他无限的能量。

Fernando睁着大大的眼睛，等着他的结论。

“所以我决定把我的行署搬到莫德雷德的哨堡，守护在有你的地方，天天看着你。除非你厌烦我了，把我赶走，要不我绝不离开。”

“这个决定什么时候决定的？Raul他们知道吗？”

“就在昨晚在看你跑走以后决定的。我会写信给他们，相信他们会理解我支持我的。Nando你是我的唯一，不管过去现在未来，你永远都是。”

“Sese……谢谢你。”Fernando紧紧回抱着Sergio。

Sergio抚摸着他的头发，亲吻他耳际上柔顺的发丝，“Nando，回去以后我们一起去见你的父亲吧。”

“为什么要见他？”Fernando松开怀抱，疑惑的望着Sergio。

“两年多前，在你家里，你父亲让我好好照顾你，爱护你。现在我已经有这样的能力和实力了，所以我要去请求他，让我们在一起。我们结婚吧。Nando。”

Fernando这次眼睛睁得更圆了，一脸惊讶的看着Sergio。这是他从来没想过的事情，而且在他刚刚决定离开Sergio未遂的情况下，这次Sergio的决定一个比一个震撼着他。

“别那么惊讶的看着我，我也是好不容易下的决心，你该微笑的鼓励我才对！”Sergio微笑地揉了揉Fernando的头发。

“我，我不知道要说什么，我没想过结婚。”Fernando脸越来越热，虽然还未天明，但他肯定别人看到自己的脸像红透的苹果了。

“那么你愿意吗，考虑一下好么？我和你父亲还需要好好谈谈，有些事情必须要解决掉，我还希望找Joan和Lotte来帮忙，希望我们结婚了可以像他们一样幸福。”

“Sese，我爱你。我会考虑考虑的。”

“Nando，你知道的，我爱你，从来不会变。”

他们长长地拥抱着，相互亲吻着，忘记了时间和空间，忘记了周围的一切，只想在这一刻拥有彼此。

 

归去的行程因为心情的愉快，仿佛变得短暂了。只消一天的工夫，莫德雷德村已经快要近在眼前了。Sergio和Fernando一起骑着白马在前面开道，一边有说有笑的聊着天。阿特姆族的草药的神奇疗效，Kun的背伤其实已好大半了，只是看到Sergio和Fernando恩爱甜蜜的样子，让他心里不是滋味，借口背伤一直呆在马车上。

“跟我说说你的左臂是怎么回事，我刚刚要给你换药，我发现伤痕不见了。太不可思议了。”Sergio拉着他的手。

“Jose跟我说过我体质不同常人，说我继承了祖辈的魔法，鲜血可治疗百毒，伤口有自愈功能。我认为这没什么大不了的。”Fernando抬起手臂仔细看看，伤口真的不见了。

“难怪你身上没有什么伤疤。我当然还以为Jose蒙人玩呢。不过可以解毒真不错啊，但是你解不了我身上的毒了。”

“Sese，你中了什么毒？”Fernando紧张地盯着Sergio。

“一种叫Fernando Torres的毒，一辈子都解不了。”Sergio抓过Fernando，抚着他的脸，忘情的吻着他的毒药，一辈子他都不想解毒。

身后的卫队吹起一两声起哄的口哨，还有人拍手称好。Kun望过去，一脸鄙夷地哼了一声，继续闷头睡觉。

Fernando听到后面的骚动，推开Sergio，害羞地低下头假装欣赏路边的野花，不看Sergio。Sergio在一边得意地笑着。

 

“Sese，袭击我的那些起义军是什么来头？”Fernando一直有个疑惑。“他们不像是本国人，下手格外狠，越杀越兴奋。”

“他们看起来来自各个贫苦阶层，各种装束也有，但是他们的武器不差，我怀疑是别国雇佣一些人在我们的境内闹事的，不知道背后有什么阴谋。最近我和Raul他们也在边界巡逻调查，就是为了找出原因来。”

 

“嘿，翻过这座山，就到莫德雷德村了，一旦离开就会特别特别的想它。这里的记忆太多了，我喜欢这里，一草一木不知道有没有改变。Luis的鸽子棚还给我留着么？Nando记得把你的朋友也介绍我，我想见见他们，Pepe，Silva，Villa。好吗？”Sergio一脸兴奋的模样就像个三岁的小孩子，快乐的手舞足蹈的样子让Fernando想笑，却感觉分外的温暖和安心。

“好的。Sese，我愿意——我愿意和你结婚，我们一起去请求父亲的祝福。”

“Nando，我太幸福了！！谢谢！！我要结婚了！”Sergio的兴奋之情都要飘上天了。Kun彻底蔫掉了，他无力看着前面傻乐的Sergio和微笑着的Fernando，或许他们就是天生一对，没有什么可以阻挡他们了。

可是命运再一次开了个玩笑。

Sergio和Fernando提着缰绳骑马进入村子，听不见往日的人声鼎沸，空荡荡的市场没半个人影，那种寂静传达出一种可怕的信息，有种恐惧在Fernando心里油然而生。他转身看Sergio，他也是一脸茫然。

在军区摸爬滚打的两年多，Sergio早已练就对事态判断的所持有的警觉。他无声给Fernando和身后的卫队发出指令，下马，步行进入村子查看情况。Kun来到Fernando身边，神情也格外紧张，“我来带路，市场这边我熟悉。”

市场里货物散落得到处倒是，摊铺混乱不堪。穿过市场进入村子，看到眼前的所有人都吃惊的睁大眼睛。好多房屋着大火，地上尸横遍野。浓烟滚滚把白天涂成黑夜。

“发生什么事了？这个是……”Fernando不知所措，大脑一片空白。

Kun愤怒地跑过去，摸索着翻弄着尸体，好像在寻找着什么。Fernando过去拉他回来，“现在还不知道什么情况，我们可能暴露了。我感觉到处都很危险！”

话音未落，不知从何处，嗖嗖飞来几支弓箭。“小心！”Fernando反应敏捷，推着Kun闪到一边。Sergio指挥着卫队拿出盾牌保护两人，可惜他这次带的随从太少，保护范围有限。

“Nando，是你么？”

Fernando听着像是Silva的声音。“是我，Silva？”

Silva带着几个弓箭手从掩体走出来，他们的样子都狼狈不堪，看来是经历很艰苦的打斗。Silva和Fernando拥抱在一起。

“回来的时候，村子就遭到不明军队的袭击，军队袭击了铁矿和村庄，哨堡根本不起作用，他们好像有内应，涌进很多杀人不见血的狂徒一般的士兵，到处杀人放火，好多人都逃到周边地区了，你父亲和叔叔他们……”Silva有点哽咽说不下去，咬着下嘴唇不敢看Fernando的眼睛。

Fernando恍惚间仿佛脚底踩空，要摔下去了。他拼命抓着Silva摇晃着，“他们怎么了，啊你快说啊，他们怎么了？”

“他们跟骑士团一起去抵挡敌人的进攻，对方的武器和实力都在我们之上，他们……他们都牺牲了。对不起，Nando。……杀死你父亲的凶手我们已经发现了，Pepe和Villa正在抓捕。我们会……会……”Silva自己先泣不成声了。

Fernando双眼放空，来不及思考到底都发生了什么，感觉胸腔有一股气要爆发出来，随时要把他毁灭了。

“Nando，你不要冲动，听见么，别乱来。”Sergio冲过去狠狠地抱着他。

“Silva，其他人呢，都逃出去了么？”Sergio此时表现极其冷静。

“你……你来干什么！”Silva抽出宝剑指着Sergio，“你哥哥的军队都是一帮祸害！那个哨堡根本没有抵抗就放那些人进来，害死了村里那么多人，你还来做什么！我要……”

Fernando拦着Silva，“不要！他什么都不知道！快带我看看其他人，长老们呢？”

“在阿特姆教堂避难。”

他们一行人赶到教堂，Pepe和Villa也刚刚回来。两队人马撞在教堂门口。

Fernando急切地看着Pepe，“人抓到了么？”

Pepe咬咬嘴唇，从马车上抓着一具尸体丢到Fernando面前。Fernando翻过尸体，仔细看那人脸上有一道明显的刀疤，似曾见过，他跟Silva面面相觑，这不是他们在都城牢狱外遇到那个对他冷言冷语的刀疤脸吗，他怎么出现在这里？还杀死了他的父亲和叔叔，这到底怎么回事？

“这不是Rene的心腹之一么？他怎么出现在这里？”Sergio疑惑地看着尸体。

“Sergio，想必最清楚的人是你吧，你跟你哥哥葫芦里卖的什么药？别一副假惺惺置之事外的样子！”Kun揪起Sergio的衣领，怒目而视。

Fernando已无力再去劝架了，他沉默不语。不可能是Sergio，绝对不可能的。

Pepe站了出来，把Kun拉走。“你这倔脾气，能不能改一改，当前不是动气的时候，把事情弄清楚好不好？”

“我听说A国三天前由于3000雇佣军造反，杀死了皇帝和将军，国家政权已落入C国之手，而那3000雇佣军是C国送去A过当内应的。这样看过，C国王为了今天吞并其他国家早已安排不少内应，我想这个刀疤脸也是其中之一。C国王派3000雇佣军，有些还是蛮族编制而成的敢死队，袭击了莫德雷德，那他们下一步就是B国都城了。”大家听着Pepe的分析，脸色凝重。

“Sese，Raul他们有危险！”Fernando抓着Sergio的肩膀，与他对视，“他们还不知道袭击的事情，你哥哥也还不知道心腹反水的事情，你要赶快调集军队保护都城，要不就来不及了！”

“我不能走，你现在这样我不放心。你……”Sergio没法说下去，因为嘴已经被Fernando堵上。

“他们救过我，他们是好人，也是你的好朋友，我们不能再失去朋友了。现在你还有能力，快去救他们，还有拯救都城那些无辜百姓吧。我很好，我还有他们陪着，你快去，等我处理好这些事情，我就去找你。”

“Nando，我……”Sergio进退两难。

“你要我用剑指着你，你才愿意走么？”Fernando拔出利剑，指着Sergio，手却不停的颤抖。

“我知道了。”Sergio径直走到Fernando面前，留给他一个深吻，带着他的味道，带着他的气息，带着他的爱，义无反顾奔向战场。

 

浩浩荡荡的行军队伍迈着整齐的步伐在前进，所到之处地动山摇。一位身着暗紫红色的将军满意地看着这壮观景象，嘴角扯出一个迷人的弧度。摩挲着跃跃欲试，停不下蹄子刨地的战马的鬃毛，安抚着和他一样热血沸腾的骏马，“乖乖，很快就要开始了。”

“殿下，三千雇佣军已经顺利拿下A国，还顺便抢了B国莫德雷德村的铁矿，这样我们的武器补给大大有益，蛮族敢死队和2000骑士军团已赶往北方军区阻挡他们救援B国都城，而且据探子回报，北方军区现在群龙无首，我们很快会踏平他们的军区，拿下都城也是信手拈来了。恐怕Rene国王还以为我们会信守承诺拿下A国就乖乖走人吧。Chris殿下，您的计策实在是太厉害了。”

“哈哈哈哈哈，好戏才刚刚开始，我迫不及待拿下Rene的首级。走！”

Fernando跟朋友们埋葬了父亲和叔叔，Lotte失踪了，Luis在圣城没回，躲过此劫。阿特姆族决定搬迁，寻找更安全的地方，由于族长Fernando在葬礼之后身心俱疲大病一场，行程暂时耽搁了。所有族人都在等待他的决定，可Kun知道他哪里也不会去，他知道有一天他跟Fernando已不能像过去一样继续着阿特姆族的日子了。

沉睡至第三天之后，Fernando终于醒过来了。

正当长老们把迁移的决定告诉Fernando的时候，Pepe的进来打断了会议，长老们生气地看着这个不懂事的年轻人。

Nando，都城沦陷了。


	15. Chapter 15

“族长，都城都沦陷了，如果再不走，我们全族根基恐怕遭覆灭！”

“Nando，Rene已被斩首，Sergio下落不明，生死未卜，Raul、Guti等四大骑士团的头领都负伤逃亡了。传说可能去了马德里……”

“族长，事不宜迟，明天我们就动身吧……”

“Nando……”

“族长……”

Fernando感觉一切都在摇晃，耳朵传来的都是嗡嗡作响的声音。他眼睛放空，看着大家在他面前你一句我一句，他什么也听不进去。

“好的，我想想，长老们请先回去吧。Pepe，谢谢你带来的消息，你也回去休息吧。”Fernando无力下着逐客令。

他虚弱地躺倒在自己的床上，脸色如白纸一般苍白，紧抿的嘴唇干裂如贫瘠的土地，眼睛无神的看着前方，他不知道想要看到什么，只是为了不让眼睛闭上，全身不听使唤的一直发抖，他扯过毛毯捂紧自己，还是感到刺痛骨头的冰冷。

“Sese……”泪水最终冲破他的眼眶，汩汩而出，流在他的头发里。“对不起，都是我不好，我不该让你走的。对不起……”

Kun推开虚掩的门，一阵冷风扑面而来。房间里没有任何光源，火炉早已熄灭，冰冷的夜风从敞开的窗户里灌进来，冰冷黑暗的房间犹如墓冢，床上躺着的人犹如死尸一般了无生气。Kun轻叹了一口气，关上窗户，用钩子捅了捅火炉，火焰慢慢燃烧起来，温暖再次来到房间。Kun走到Fernando的床前，推了推他，Fernando亮晶晶的眼睛看向他，泪痕爬满他消瘦的脸庞。Kun扶着他起来，坐到床边拥抱着他，手掌轻轻地摩挲着他的后背，Fernando软趴趴地靠在Kun的肩头上，他不知道如何停止流泪。

“Fer，别伤心，别自责。大家都不知道结果会是这样，而且情况不算特别糟，他们还没找到他的尸……就是说他可能还活着。”

肩膀上的脑袋动了动。

“他可能受伤了躲了起来，或者可能都没伤，只是躲起来。如果糟一点的话，被抓住了。”

Fernando挣脱了怀抱，直视着Kun。Kun被看得心里有点害怕。

“我是说，至少还有生的希望在。那么，你觉得他死了么？”Kun小心翼翼地问。

Fernando摇摇头，“没有，他不会死的。他答应我等我去找他。”

“那么，去吧，去找他。”Kun鼓励地看着他。“神父说，如果你们是真爱，上帝会指引你找到他的。”

“Kun……我……”

“如果你是担心阿特姆族的安危的话，不必担心，有我在，我会带领他们去安全的地方。你就放心去找他吧。”

“Kun，在全族危难之际，身为族长却这时候离开，我会痛恨我自己的。”

“别这样说。大家不想看到你痛苦。大家希望看到快乐的你。我知道能够使你幸福快乐的人只有Sergio，现在他有难，只有你可以去救他了。”

“我一走不知道什么时候回来……”

“我们会一直等你回来的，你是阿特姆族的孩子，娘亲一直会记得自己的孩子。无论我们走得多远，一定会为你留下找到我们的记号的。”

“谢谢你，Kun。”Fernando重重地拥抱了这位忠实的伙伴。

“把眼泪擦掉，Fer，坚强点，不要轻易被打倒。我一直相信你能够得到幸福的，去找他回来吧。马匹干粮我已经准备好了，趁夜走吧，如果长老们看到恐怕就难走了。”

Fernando抹了抹眼泪，“对不起，我不是一个称职的族长。那么，全族的安危就交给你和Pepe了，无论在哪里，我一直为你和全族人祈祷平安，我爱你们。我的心永远在你们这里。”Fernando说得格外动情，泪水怎么擦都擦不干净。

从Kun手里拿过马缰，Fernando吻了吻Kun的脸颊，勉强的扯了扯嘴角，留给他一个虚弱的笑容。

“Fer，路上多加小心。听着，你一定会幸福的，祝你早日找到Sergio。”Kun回以真诚的笑和祝福。

“谢谢你，Kun，感谢你为我做的一切。”

Fernando一提缰绳，骏马迅速往前飞奔，冰冷的风如利剑切割着他裸露在外的皮肤，风刺痛他的眼睛，眼睛无法睁开看清前面的路。但他内心却越来越热乎，他知道他在等着他，这一次，轮到他去救他了。他相信他们一定可以度过所有难关的。

 

走进都城，这已不是十天前他看到的都城，虽然气氛肃杀而令人窒息，但是还有人走动，此时的都城就如同一个巨大的坟场，横七竖八地躺着死尸，鲜血染红了城市，城堡的四个角落里腾起浓烟滚滚，刺鼻的腥臭味弥漫着大街小巷，那是在焚烧尸体。

Fernaodo找来死人的衣服换上，弄脏了脸，混入搬运尸体的队伍，试图想找找有没有Sergio下落的线索，但他绝不想在搬运尸体的过程中看到自己熟悉的人的脸。这工作他干了五六天，忍受着惨状带来心灵上的冲击，忍受着尸体的腐臭带来的恶心干呕，终于还是有点收获，他没在这些尸体里看到Sergio，说明他活着的希望是很大的。但是还是没有找到任何Sergio的线索，留在这里的人没人认识他，也没人见过他。Fernando默默为自己鼓劲，也许下一个人就会知道呢。他拿着那一丁点工钱，换了身衣服，在河边稍作休整后，又继续前行。

 

Chris不敢相信，这一次收获如此巨大。他终于找到他了。虽然出现的地方和时间都不太理想，可谁管这个，可以说，相比于找到他，吞并这两个国家的成就都不值一提。8年了，在知道他跌落山崖的时候，他发疯一样冲到事发地点，一遍遍地喊着他的名字，搜救的士兵把山崖翻了一个遍，依旧没有找到他的踪迹，父亲伤心绝望把自己关闭起来，而他还是依旧坚持去寻找他的下落，他一直相信他不会丢下他一个人的，他们约定过，要守护彼此的。这次居然是这样见面了，他躺在那里，一动不动，奄奄一息，可能跟8年前一样。但他活了下来了，就是为了有一天让他找到他，可是他为什么出现在敌方阵营里？算了，这个问题现在他已经不想追究了。

Chris抚摸着Sergio棕色的发丝，额头上有凝固的血块纠结着发丝，他拿着手绢给他轻轻擦拭。“我们终于重逢了，我会举全王国的力量，找所有的名医治好你。二哥，我保证让你好好活着，让我们相互守护在一起。你知道吗，刚刚有个不知死活的家伙找到了你，却问我要不要杀了这个活口，我二话没说就杀了他，这下没人可以伤害你了。”

Chris望向马车外，自己的宫殿越来越近了，他从来没这么渴望回来。没有二哥，那里不过是个冷酷的华丽的外壳，里面就像一座坟墓，了无生趣。他抓起Sergio的手，轻轻地吻了吻，眼睛里流露出无限的爱恋和怜惜的神情。

身着黑色盔甲的家伙，魁梧，体型庞大，挥舞着流星锤大步大步走过来，旋转的铁链和锤子发出呼呼的声音，每一声咄咄逼人，Sergio不得不一步步后退，他挥出的利剑碰到铁链被卷走了。他手无寸铁僵立在原地，那呼呼声，那旋转的铁锤一点点靠近他，他一点点后退，他转头看已踩在城墙边缘，身体失去重心，就一直往下坠落……

“不要——啊——”Sergio从噩梦中醒来，额头上的发已被汗水打湿，后颈也沁出层层汗珠，手臂还悬着半空中。他下意识摸了摸额头上的汗水，感觉到手掌的湿润，但是——他的手掌就放在眼前，可他看到的是一片黑暗。

一点光亮都没有。

怎么回事，为什么自己什么也看不见？为什么？出了什么事？Sergio颤抖的双手抚摸着脸，没有伤口，眼睛也没有包扎着布条……为什么一点光亮都没有，黑乎乎的一片。他的手在前面胡乱抓，除了空气，他什么都抓不到。

他摸索着，扔掉身上的毯子，想走下床，却撞到突出的硬物，重重地摔倒在地上。他咬紧牙关撑着身体站起来，一挥手，一阵稀里哗啦的声音充斥着他的耳朵，是银器摔到地上碰撞着发出的声音，他试着走走又被地上散落的银器绊倒，重新摔在地上，手掌不知何时被划伤了，鲜血汩汩地流出来。

“Richard，你怎么起来了，你还把自己弄伤了？”有个人冲了进来，扶着他的肩膀关切地问着，那是声音极其陌生，口音也极为特别。

“你是谁，我不认识你，你离我远点！”Sergio慌忙推开那个人，手在地上摸索着。

“二哥，是我，Chris，你看看我，我是你的弟弟啊。”那个人始终不放弃，又再次拉过他，扳正他的肩膀。

“我说了，我不认识你，我也不是什么Richard，也不是你的二哥，你放开我，我什么都看不见！”Sergio声嘶力竭地喊着，仿佛那么用力会让从这场噩梦醒过来，他不愿意相信，他瞎了，他什么都看不见。

抓着Sergio的双手僵住了，那手的主人的声音颤抖起来：“你说……什么……你看不见？”

他眼窝里现在就像一潭死水，毫无生气。Chris手掌在他眼前晃了晃，那里一点动静都没有。Chris感觉内心某处碎了，那疼痛就像地上碎了的镜子刺疼他的五脏六腑。

“你的手受伤了，我来给你包扎一下。别乱动了。”Chris忍着泪，好不容易把他找到了，他不仅失忆了，还变成了瞎子，他记不得我，也看不见我。上天啊，我Chris到底做错了什么，非要这样惩罚我？

Chris拿着绷带绕着他的手掌一圈一圈地包扎着，眼前这个人却一点表情都没有，如果还能像刚刚声嘶力竭地生气，那情况还算好，可是现在他这样安静得可怕，Chris担心的想他会不会想不开？Chris心疼地抚上他的脸，Sergio无声地将脸别到一边去。

“来，我扶着你，你现在到床上好好休息。我会让王国里所有的医生给你治疗，放心吧，你一定会重新看见东西的！”Chris捏了捏Sergio的肩膀，试图给他一个鼓励，但Sergio依然一动不动。

当Sergio明白自己无论如何挣扎，现实还是无情地摆在眼前，那就是他变成了一个瞎子的时候，从未有过的无力感遍及全身，他脑袋一片空白，身体只会机械的动着。那一个意气风发，驰骋在风里，自由欢舞的Sergio Ramos在摔下城堡后就死掉了，自己不过是他一具活动的尸体吧。Sergio此刻深刻感到万念俱灰，Nando，我现在还如何去找你，我也不敢去找你，你看到这样的我，该会怎么样的失望啊。

“你们呆在床边，随时伺候着，不许让他受伤！！”Chris吩咐着仆人。

C国的医生们在Sergio的房间来来去去，大多数是一脸信心满满地进来，最后都是一副垂头丧气地出去。医生们的束手无策让Chris大发雷霆，好几个人都直接去见上帝了。

Sergio颓唐地靠在椅子上，窗外有风徐徐吹进来，夏日的鸟鸣虫叫好不欢快，可那与他无关。很多次疼痛让他想结束自己的生命，可是那个叫Chris的家伙老是坏他的事。一直喊他二哥二哥，我从来没有想过还有别的亲人，没有弟弟妹妹，那个同父异母的哥哥姐姐只会相互倾轧。他只有一个Fernando，他想念Fernando。他的Nando跟他说的最后一句话，是他会来找自己。现在他都不知道自己身在何处，而且眼睛已经瞎了，还怎么回莫德雷德村去找他。B国已经覆灭了，他们残杀了那么多无辜，莫德雷德的长老们一定不会再继续住下去，他们如果带着Fernando走的话，我还能再找到Nando吗。

Chris在门外看着Sergio，他无法舒展的眉宇，他的唉声叹气，他那不再打理的棕色长发只是用发圈绑着放在脑后，胡子拉渣覆盖他英俊的脸庞，无比颓废的气息快要扼杀这位年轻人。  
Chris走过去，蹲在他的旁边，“嘿，已经有医生说找到治疗你眼睛的办法了，现在你需要做的是保持良好心态，心情愉快可以辅助治疗的。我带你到外边散散步吧，在屋里闷闷的，不太好。我给你讲讲我们小时候的事情，或许你会记起来什么。”

Chris一把拉起Sergio，“走吧，我会一直拉着你的，就像你小时候拉着我，到处走也不会丢的。”

Sergio的手缩了一下，最后还是让他牵着了。“我真的不是你的二哥。我叫Sergio Ramos，叫我Sergio吧。”

“好的，Sergio。出去透透气吧。”Chris心里又抽疼了一下，那个人跟他的二哥长得一模一样，世上不可能还有和他二哥一样的人了，他为什么就不承认呢？等治疗好他的眼睛，一定要想办法把他的记忆也找回来。

一路上Chris每到一处都要停一下，讲讲那些地方背后藏着的他们小时候的故事，Sergio看不到的，他就仔细描绘一遍。看到Sergio不耐烦了，Chris又拉着他往下一处走。

经过教堂门口的大广场之时，Sergio听到那里人声鼎沸，叫骂声此起彼伏。Sergio皱着眉头，“那里怎么了，为什么那么吵？”

“有一对同性恋将要被烧死。”Chris的语气很平静，但Sergio分明听出有一丝恐惧。“教会一旦发现此类情况，就会以通奸罪判决，并处于火刑。”

“荒谬。在莫德……”Sergio刚要吐出那个他心里被冠以天堂的地方，话到嘴边硬是吞下去了，都怪自己，倾尽所有努力，还是守不住城堡，Raul、Guti他们身负重伤，也不知道是否逃出城去，都城就这样被攻陷了，那个莫德雷德村还能否存在呢。

“嗯，这是罗马教廷的规定，不能破坏，也不能随便评说的。”Chris拉着Sergio快点离开广场，却撞上匆匆来报信的仆人。

“Chris殿下，有位叫Cesc Fábregas的年轻医生自荐可以治好Richard王子的眼睛，希望能够觐见您。”

“见倒是可以见，要是他是江湖骗子，或者不学无术的无赖，我直接就让他去给上帝治眼睛好了。”好好的散步被人打扰，Chris有点生气。

 

Fernando在B国已经周游有三个多月了，走遍大小村落，所有酒肆驿站，Sergio仿佛是人间蒸发一般，线索全无。如果这一站再没有消息，他决定南下去马德里找找Raul他们，或许他们可以帮自己找一找。

Fernando在小酒馆吃着午餐，隔壁桌的谈话渐渐钻进他的耳朵里。

“别垂头丧气的，喝点酒吧。”

“我是为我兄弟觉得冤啊。好不容易找到个活口是讨赏，Chris殿下非但没给打赏，还直接杀死我兄弟……”

“你兄弟说什么得罪他的话了么？”

“我们找到一位将军模样的，奄奄一息，没多少活头了，我们去报告殿下，殿下看到那人之后，很兴奋的样子。我们当然高兴了，我兄弟就说了句，殿下，要处死这个人么？哪知，殿下立马脸色一变，就杀了我兄弟，当场的人都傻眼了。”

“那将军是谁？有什么特别之处吗？”

“我们不认识，他棕色的长发，还带着发带。我搬着他的时候，发现他的手臂有一处烧伤的伤疤，好像个T字。”

Fernando脑海闪过一道晴天霹雳。他迅雷不及掩耳之势，抽出利剑指着那个隔壁桌的男人，“说，Sergio被你们带到哪里去了？”

那男人吓得脸色苍白，嘴巴哆哆嗦嗦。“我不知道他叫什么名字，Chris殿下把他带到C国他的宫殿去了。”

“去哪里的路怎么走，快，画张地图给我，你敢乱画，我就马上砍下你的脑袋让你去见你的兄弟。”

那男人都要吓晕过去了，身体不停的发抖着，在羊皮纸画画涂涂，把地图和地址交给Fernando，退缩到一旁等待着发落。

Fernando抽回宝剑，瞄了一眼地图和地址，大步走出小酒馆，牵过自己的马，往C国进发。

 

Cesc为Sergio熬制了特别的草药敷在他的眼睛，让药水浸入他的眼睛，并用布条包扎着。今天是拆除布条的日子，如果顺利，Sergio就可以重见光明，他有点兴奋又有点害怕。如果还是和前面许许多多治疗的结果，最后是一场徒劳，他恐怕再也经受不住那样的打击，他心里七上八下的，坐立不安，恐惧的情绪占据着他，到了拆除时间，他还是不肯从房间里出来。

Chris跑进去看他，Sergio还是一个劲的踱步，不肯停下来，不停的念叨着，不行不行，不行不行。Chris想要他停下来，一把抱着他，Sergio在他的怀里僵住了，“都走到这一步了，一定要试试，你不是跟我说还要找你喜欢的人么，还要报仇么，临近最后一步了，千万不要退却。”Sergio看不见眼前人的模样，但他能感觉Chris看他的眼神是火热的，以及同样火热的气息越来越靠近自己，Chris轻舔着他上嘴唇，摩擦着他的嘴唇，小心翼翼地探入他的嘴里，他太过惊讶来不及阻挡，他就在里面冲锋陷阵了。浅吻渐渐形成深吻，他的舌不由自主地追随者Chris，许久没被亲吻滋润的唇本能的回应这个侵入者，直到两人快失去呼吸，他们才放开彼此。Chris在他的额头上轻轻一吻，“别怕，我在你旁边，我带你出去。”Sergio感觉到两人间有一丝微妙的情愫在升腾，他希望自己此刻的担心是多余的。

 

Fernando马不停蹄赶往C国，在离开B国边界的时候发生了一段小插曲。他遇到两个商人打扮的年轻人被一群匪徒欺负，原本他可以置若罔闻继续他的行程的，最终他还是咬牙跳下来，搭救了这两位年轻人。

“谢谢骑士救命之恩，我叫Pique，那是我兄弟Busquets。”

“不必客气。你们赶紧赶路吧。”

“是的，我们是做酿酒生意的。这是我们酿酒的泉水。天气怪热的，请恩人喝一口再上路。”  
Pique喝了一口泉水，真诚地递上水壶给Fernando。

Fernando笑了笑，大口大口喝下了。天气实在热得可怕，一直赶路，滴水未沾。

水壶的水还未喝完，Fernando就睡倒在道上了。

“Pique，他长得真好看，像女孩子一样雪白的肤肌，金色的头发，还有可爱的小雀斑，不要卖了他吧。”Busquets目不转睛的盯着Fernando。

“你懂什么，这样才值大价钱。这安眠药可以让大象睡上一整天呢，赶紧把人搬上车，运到C国去，我们的买家可等不及看货了啊。”

“好吧。你是对的。”

Pique赶着马车向前走，Busquets忍不住一直往后面望去，Fernando睡在车厢里，任凭路途如何颠簸，他还是那么安静地睡着。


	16. Chapter 16

椭圆形的斗兽场看台上人山人海，人们情绪激烈，山呼海啸的叫喊声震耳欲聋，人们挥舞着手中的一切，宣泄着内心的狂热。这个场地的温度在不断攀升，空气在沸腾，人们在沸腾。  
此时，只有一个人不被外界缩干扰，风吹起他的金色发丝，他心如止水地盯着眼前那个慢慢开启的铁门，门内黑森森空气里地闪着两道幽黄刺人的光。

猛兽听到外边传来的嘈杂声，以及主持人没有节奏地敲响着铁架的声音，刺激着猛兽如脱缰的疯马狂奔出洞，如射出的弓箭直直向着金发青年刺去。锋利的爪快要碰及那羸弱不堪的年轻人之时，脚上的铁链死死地拉住它。一阵天崩地裂的嘶吼让在场的观众一片鸦雀无声，定定地看着狮子和金发青年的对峙。金发青年迈开步子，拉开阵势。

“Sergio，你真的不应该错过这个，斗兽场充满各样的刺激，你会喜欢这里的！”Chris热情地介绍着，拉着Sergio走向国王的看台。Chris好说歹说才把Sergio拉来看人兽格斗表演。Cesc的神奇药水使得Sergio的眼睛重见阳光，Sergio恢复了往日的精神，但是他跟Chris却渐渐保持了距离，Chris不明白自己做错了什么，他利用各种办法帮助Sergio恢复记忆，但眼前的二哥却越来越远离自己。

“这种表演太残忍了，有什么好看的，我一点……”Sergio的话生生被自己吞下去，他瞥见场内的金发青年分明就是Fernando Torres，上帝啊，他怎么会出现在这里！他怎么把自己弄在这么危险的斗兽场！Sergio顾不得旁边人异样的眼光，急匆匆地跑到看台的围栏上，尽可能近的往场地里看。

“哈哈哈，我就知道你会喜欢的。Sergio，你不用靠那么近，下面很危险的，摔下去可不好啊。”Chris走过来要把Sergio拉回座位上去。

“快，叫他们停下，他会有危险的！”Sergio心思都没有在欣赏，他一副担忧的神情让Chris有点狐疑，却忍不住想笑。

“狮子锁着铁链呢，这是表演，没有危险就没有刺激了。”Chris一脸不以为然。顿了顿，“表演开始了，是不能停下来的。那青年看起来很厉害，倒是狮子危险了。”

Sergio目不转睛地盯着Fernando和狮子的决斗，内心却做着激烈的争斗，Fernando每一次在地上的翻滚，他都吓得心跳到嗓子里了。Fernando的剑术让人眼花缭乱，出击和防御无懈可击，狮子只是徒劳的靠嘶吼企图吓退Fernando的进攻，毫无招架之力。随着Fernando的利剑狠狠地划伤狮子的左爪和右腿下腹，狮子哀嚎地跑进了山洞，人群安静数秒后，再次爆发山崩地裂的欢呼声，向这位勇士挥舞着手臂，大声喊着他的名字。

“Chris，我要他，把他赎出来。”Sergio命令一般的口吻，令Chris万分惊讶，不解地看着他。

“什么，你为什么想要他？”

“他武艺高强，我需要一个保镖。你就当是送给我的重见光明的礼物吧。”Sergio发现自己刚才口气太强硬了，担心Chris有所怀疑，赶紧放缓语气。

“保镖，是的，确实是，我不希望你以后再出事了。他的身手确实不错，就是太瘦弱了……好吧，我让人把他叫过来。”当Sergio一副万分期待地眼神看着他的时候，Chris实在无法说不。

Fernando随着侍从走上国王的看台，周围黑压压的群众敬畏地看着这位年轻的勇士。Sergio看着他一步步靠近，几乎控制不住的内心的激动，搓着手掌，眺望着Fernando走来的方向：他的头发长了，他用了一根和自己的一模一样的发带，固定着刘海，清瘦的脸庞，褐色的眼睛，眼窝浅浅的暗青色，透露着他的疲惫，美丽的嘴唇没有了红润的光彩，干涸皲裂着。

Chris注意着Sergio的一举一动，隐隐的担心现在是越来越明显。

Fernando眼光在和Sergio相遇那一刻，身子像被钉在原地，一动不动。他没事，他很好，没有受伤，棕色的发还是顺贴在耳际，深情的眼神写着诱惑，里面迸射出的光芒犹如整个安达卢西亚的艳阳，那就是他的Sergio。

“勇士，你好，你一直盯着二哥，你认识我的二哥Richard？”Chris看着两个人热烈的对望，他不禁怀疑两人相互认识。

“嗯？不，不认识。”Fernando略微惊讶，马上转过头来，“感谢殿下让我脱离牢笼。”

“我看你身手不错，你现在起，就在我二哥身边做贴身保镖吧。我让侍从带你去换身衣服。”Chris挥挥手，让侍从把Fernando带下去。Fernando在离开的时候，再也没有看Sergio一眼。

“我不是你二哥，我跟你说过很多次了！”Sergio有点生气。

“医生说你在摔伤的时候失忆了，只要多熟悉原来的事物，跟亲人多接触，就能够慢慢记起来了的，我会等着你想起我的。”Chris依然在坚持着。

Sergio刚要反驳什么，匆匆跑上来的宫殿卫队长抢在他前面说话了：“殿下，军区急件，请过目。”

Chris拆开封蜡，阅读着来信，随着内容的深入，他的眉头皱得越来越紧，脸色铁青，他勃然大怒地撕碎信件，“那些加泰罗尼亚人活得不耐烦了，我上次没赶尽杀绝，他们现在嚣张起来了，居然攻占我几个军区，还让守城的军队归入他们的起义军里！简直是对我军的侮辱，卫队长，集合军队，我明天亲自去教训他们！”

这个人对战争的狂热已经病入膏肓了。曾经他也如此激情狂妄地指挥者军队践踏到他的军区，他是战争的狂热分子，有着聪明的头脑，以及其他国无法匹敌的军事实力，他没有和他交锋过，但是他在马上指挥着千军万马横扫一大片，他亲眼所见的。Sergio看着Chris在一旁发号施令布置着战术，陷入深思。想起自己是这个人的手下败将，现在离他那么近，却一点为国报仇的办法也没有。

“Sergio，我必须去平定那些闹事的起义军，你去不安全，还是住宫里吧。”Chris又恢复了他身为一国之君的强势。C国的国王过世，Chris以王子身份守孝三年，明年将正式登基加冕为国王，所以现在是以王子的身份履行着国王的责任。

Sergio暗暗地下了决定，他必须报仇，但现在还不是时候。他一言不发，跨上自己的坐骑，向宫殿飞奔而去。此刻他最重要的事，就是要见到Fernando，跟他解释这一切发生的事。

“德科伯爵，我不在宫里的日子，我要你帮我盯着二王子，任何一举一动都要报告我！”Chris吩咐道。“也要注意他的贴身保镖，我不太信任他。”

“遵命。”

 

Sergio回到宫里，Fernando和一众仆人已经站在他的住所列队欢迎他。Fernando穿着C国护卫的制服，面无表情，只是冷冷地看着他。Sergio有点难过，不过他知道有一天他会明白的，就像过去种种误会总会得到解释一样。他把所有的仆人打发走，房间里只留着他和Fernando两人。

“Nando！我们终于见面了！”Sergio有点过于激动，话都说得有点哆嗦。他伸手要拉着Fernando，Fernando却把手挣脱开。

“Nando，是我，Sergio！”Sergio再次抓住他的手，使劲地搂进怀里，不容他再挣脱，拼命地汲取他身上的气息。

Fernando回抱着Sergio，狠狠地在他肩膀上咬了一口。Sergio吃痛的哼哧了一下，始终没有放开怀抱，直到感觉脖颈、肩膀上的湿润，才渐渐拉开两人。

“Nando，别这样，我现在不是好好的么？”Sergio抹去Fernando眼角的泪痕，毫无章法的亲吻着他的眼睛，舔走他的泪水，在他的耳边喃喃地安慰他。

“Sese，我以为我们再也不能见不到面了……”Fernando再也绷不住自己的情感，所有思念如泄洪一般喷薄而出。

“嗯”，Fernando的嘴唇被Sergio彻底地封上了。Sergio火热的唇，湿滑的舌尖细细描绘著Fernando的嘴唇，在Fernando轻抽了口气的时候将舌头探了进来加深了吻。舌尖接触地轻轻吮吻起来，呼吸渐渐急促起来，Fernando身子开始发热，Sergio的炙热，Sergio的味道……

唇瓣的相互纠缠，舌尖的深浅交叠。紧贴的身体渐渐在燃烧，喘著气，相触的鼻尖。

Sergio双手搜寻着Fernando黑色长裤上的皮带扣，连里带外的扒下他的裤子，修长白皙的双腿与大腿根部的男性象征一并映入眼帘。已经不知道是第几次被他看到了，Fernando依然觉得难堪，闭上眼睛他不打算看到倒映在Sergio眼中的自己。 

双腿被撑到极限的Fernando蹙紧了眉头，不用睁开眼睛也能够感受到Sergio炽热的目光，Sergio的手探索似的摸向Fernando的后边，后庭受到手指的侵犯，Fernando努力的夹紧自己的身体，阻止异物的入侵…… 

Sergio没有理会Fernando绷紧的身躯，手指用力的插进他的身体，感受着Fernando身体内部的热力，手指轻轻的按着柔软的内壁感觉内部的弹性，不等Fernando放松身体就开始缓慢的抽动自己的手指。

“啊……啊、啊……啊……”过分强烈的快感让Fernando无法停止呻吟，身体不同自主地抽动起来……感觉体内的手指增加到了三根，身体内部被压迫的痛苦感觉逼得Fernando紧紧抓住手中的床单，用力的瞪着眼前的男人。

当Sergio把手指抽出后，让人浑身酥软的娇吟变成哀求乞怜的幽鸣，“不，快点，快点进来……”

Sergio拍了拍他的脸，而后抬着自己早已不安分的欲望稳稳地顶了进去，换来Fernando一阵带着满足的喘息，他的脖子往后仰去。Fernando的双手紧紧抓住Sergio的臀，把他往自己拉近，他呻吟着，感觉到自己的身体在Sergio的冲击下丢盔弃甲。

Fernando将臀部从床上抬起，脚趾末端感受着前所未有的快感带来的震颤，喘息着，感觉着自己离高潮越来越近，“Sergio，”他在情人灼热的颈边呢喃着，滚烫的液体喷洒在两人大腿之间。

感觉到Fernando包裹着自己欲望的后庭在突然绷紧后松弛了下来，Sergio也射了出来，倒在他身上，脸上挂着颤抖的笑容。他略微侧过去了一点，不肯从Fernando体内抽出来，两人的肢体纠缠在一起。

他闭上眼睛，头靠在Fernando的脖子上，身体完全放松了下来。他一直思念着的，情人与众不同的温热肌肤带来的感觉，还有那上面点缀着的星星点点的雀斑。他的吻如羽毛般温柔轻盈，几乎没有触碰到Fernando的肌肤，却让他脸上露出了微笑。

“好想你。”Fernando低声说着，眼睛疲倦的闭了起来。Sergio看了看他快睡着时无意识嘟起的嘴唇，忍不住笑了起来。

 

好几天了，Sergio和Fernando呆在寝宫里都不出来。Fernando认为这样会引起仆人们和其他人的猜测，这才拉着Sergio在宫殿里走走，认识一下敌人的内部。

“你打算什么时候离开这里？”看到周围没人，Fernando悄悄地问Sergio。“你不会迷上那个Chris了吧，我看见你的那天，他看你的眼神不对劲，跟你还那么亲密。”

“咳咳，不是跟你解释了么。我们什么都没有，他把我错认是他的失踪的二哥了。我一直在表明我不是，但他一点都不听。我当然会离开这里，我不能马上走。一些重要的事情要办。”Sergio把Fernando拉到宫殿城堡东面的瞭望塔上。

“我以为你忘记了灭国之仇了呢。”Fernando不满意的瞥了瞥嘴。“我听说你的军队损失惨重，连Raul他们的骑士团几乎全军覆没了。”

“Chris的军队实力确实在我们之上。C国的强势已经是保守内讧的B国无法阻挡的，他们的扩张和吞并其他小国的战略是必然的，即使不是Chris，B国总有一天会走向分裂和破败的，会被其他国家吞并的。”

“你这么说，你是不打算报仇了？”Fernando惊讶地看着Sergio。

“不是，我会对死去的兄弟们有一个交代的，杀死一个Chris，并不能真的为他们伸冤。在我变瞎的那些日子里，我考虑了这个问题。阻挡这个国家对别人的杀戮，只能从这个国家内部改变。有一个人可以改变这个国家的轨迹。”

“谁？”

“Chris的姐姐，Isabella。”

“一个人女人？”Fernando摸不着头脑了，“她可以做什么？”

“别小看她。Chris给我很多家族的资料让我边看边恢复记忆，我注意到这个姑娘的与众不同之处。她跟Chris一样聪明，政治上的文韬武略无人能及，而且她的管理水平也是高人一筹，她主张宽容待民，而且也不支持战争。可惜C国的国王把她远嫁给葡萄牙的费迪南公爵，如果我可以把政权夺下来，再交与她管理，那么我们就可以报了仇，也不必让这个国家陷入混乱和分裂。你觉得这样可以吗？”

“Sergio，自从我离开阿特姆族以后，我就选择了和你永远在一起，也会永远支持你。你的想法考虑得很周到，那么你怎么付诸实施呢？”

“我需要见一见葡萄牙的大使，把这个意愿传达给Isabella，这需要秘密进行，不能打草惊蛇。”

一辆马车驶入城堡，马车上的纹章看起来是周边国家的。

Sergio叫来事务大臣，刚巧看到他手上拿着的精致请柬。

“那马车哪里来的？出了什么事？”

“禀告二王子殿下，那马车是马德里区派来的，有个习俗就是各大区每年这个时候会举办一个盛大的宴会，邀请各个大区的人来参加，这次是在萨拉曼卡。Carlos王子特意邀请Chris殿下去的，但是Chris从来不喜欢去这样的宴会，他说对那没兴趣，所以请柬我们一般都收起来，也就不报告Chris殿下了，免得惹他生气。”

“葡萄牙区的也受邀请了？”

“是的，殿下。”

“哦，我来看看。”Sergio暗中欢喜，刚巧说找不到机会见面，机会就送上门来了。

“他不能去，就由我代替他出席吧。”

“好的，我们会为你准备礼服的，那么殿下打算邀请哪位公主一同出席？宴会上这次要求Chris和女伴领舞。”

“还要携带女伴吗？女伴……”Sergio赶忙仔细看了看请柬上的内容，抬起头他往Fernando的方向看了看，偷偷笑了笑，“女伴，我已经有人选了，你就准备礼服吧。”

回到寝宫，Fernando随手关上了门，门外的仆人们识趣的走开了。

“刚刚谁跟我说要好好计划复仇的事情，这下你又要去什么宴会？”Fernando有点焦躁，故意地把椅子踢到一边，背身不看Sergio。

Sergio赶忙过来安抚他，从后面搂着Fernando。“计划正在实施当中，还需要你的配合呢。”

“什么计划？什么配合？”Fernando转过身，紧紧盯着Sergio。

“就是那个宴会嘛，葡萄牙会派人来参加，如果我去了，就可以跟他们接洽谈我们的计划了。到时候你就负责当我的女伴，为我掩护……”Sergio绘声绘色地讲述着他的周密计划……

“什么，我当你的女伴，你要我扮女人吗？我不干！”Fernando把他推到一边去，气呼呼地坐到椅子上。

“Nando，别生气，你听我说嘛，”Sergio抚摸着Fernando的肩膀，Fernando转身过另外一边，懒得理他。Sergio苦笑着，转过他的面前，跪在地上，捧着他的脸。“这个计划是为了我们俩能够早日离开这里，我才出此计策的。你看，我不能随便找个公主去的，他们都不认识我，不像Chris那样死命认定我是这个国家的二王子，万一被拆穿了，计划就泡汤了。而且我们的计划越少人知道，才能越安全，越顺利。你是我唯一的依靠了，如果你都不愿意帮我，那么我们不知道什么时候才能离开这地方啊。”

听起来Sergio说的倒是有道理，Fernando撇了撇嘴巴，终于点点头，“我只是为了我们的计划牺牲我自己了，你不可以让我们的朋友知道，不然我饶不了你。”

Sergio扑上去抱着他，压抑着内心的狂笑，只是让嘴角的笑容扯出浅浅的笑意，“放心吧，我会保密的。”

“接下来的三天，我们要为宴会准备舞蹈，我们要在宴会上领舞呢。”

“什么！还要跳舞，我……”Fernando一听要跳舞，马上泄气了。

“不许说不干了！”Sergio假装严厉地警告他。

Fernando抿着嘴巴，气鼓鼓的看着Sergio。Sergio被他的样子逗笑了。“有我在，你一定可以的，随着我的舞步就行，得感谢我的妈妈，我们塞维利亚人，真是天生的舞者，在北方军区的时候，我被训练过宫廷舞蹈呢，不会很难的。”

就这样Fernando半推半就的跟着Sergio和宫廷舞蹈老师一起在Sergio的寝宫一起练习公主的宫廷礼仪和宫廷舞蹈。

第一天宫廷礼仪课。

“双腿略微曲膝同时两手稍提裙摆两侧，点头致意……”

“Nando，你的腰的下得不够，我来帮你……”

“你乱摸哪里啊，Sese！”

“把书本顶在头上，含胸微微挺起，保持仪态轻轻行走……”

“来，我配合你，挽着我的手一起走……”

“Sese，把你的手从我的臀部拿开……”

“是它太翘了，手搁在那里很舒服……”

书本啪地直奔Sergio英俊的脸而去。

第二天宫廷舞蹈课。

“宴会的开场舞是帕凡舞，属于缓慢双宫廷舞步，一般由许多对双人舞者组成一个队列，2/2拍，舞步缓慢而庄重。”

Sergio轻轻拉起Fernando的手，单膝跪下，亲吻他的手背。

“来，牵着我的手，跟随我的脚步。”

Fernando伸出双手与Sergio的十指交缠。

舞蹈老师点了点头。

“宴会选用的曲子来自帕凡舞曲第五组，内容主要是描述一对青梅竹马的恋人即将离别的沉痛心情以及期待重逢的激动心情，两种心情相互交叠，舞步缓慢但是动作有变化。”

当委婉悠扬的曲子响起，两人不约而同的回忆起过往恋情的起起伏伏，一路走来的甜蜜和艰辛就这样自然而然在两人的内心重现，音乐的魔力让两人越靠越近，停止了舞步，拥吻在一起。

“殿下，我们不需要加入额外动作……”舞蹈老师一脸无奈地看着完全忽视他存在的两人，而乐师依然一脸陶醉地演奏着曲子。

第三天准备就绪赶往舞会。

Fernando在Sergio找来的侍女们的帮助下，顺利地换上了女装，俊美的脸庞也化上妆。蓬松曲卷的金发贴于耳际，晶莹闪亮的珠宝头饰置于卷发中，秋波荡漾的双眼，红润粉嫩的双唇，雪白的脖子下露出销魂的锁骨处系着白色的大丽花，圆口衣袖，装饰华丽，蕾丝衣袖垂至膝部，雪纺褶皱束腰红色长裙拖曳在地。

“Sese，我感觉一点都不自在。”Fernando叉着腰看着Sergio从屏风里走出来。

Sergio身着贴身合体的黑色礼服，套头式的白色紧身衣上半贴身合体，下半部是长至膝部的衣裙，宽松而舒展。礼服外披一件斗篷，并用一个大饰针别在胸前。

Sergio朝Fernando丢去一个赞赏的口哨。他扶着Fernando的双臂，上下的打量着他。“Nando，要是你是女人，女人们会嫉妒死你的。你比女人还美呢。”

“我可不喜欢这样的比较。”Fernando嘟了嘟嘴。

“嘿，我是真心赞扬你的呀，听着，无论你是男人还是女人，我都会喜欢你的。”

“尽是找些好听话敷衍我。我们来复习一下舞步吧，我紧张死了。”嘴上虽然不承认，Fernando心里其实挺开心的。

回忆着昨日不绝于耳的委婉悠扬的曲子，两人凭着记忆完成了一曲舞蹈。

“天啊，居然跳成功了，这下不用担心在舞会出丑了。”当兴奋的表情再次出现在Fernando的脸上，他看起来就像一个得到了糖果作为奖励的小孩。Sergio欢乐地搂过他，亲吻他的嘴唇，Fernando也欢乐地回应着。如胶似漆的亲吻不断的深入，谁也不愿意先退出，灼热的气息不断升温，粗重的喘息充满情欲的味道，Sergio的手已急不可待探入Fernando敏感的地方徘徊。

门外突然响起一阵敲门声，“殿下，马车已经准备好了，可以出发了。”

两人进一步的身体探索之旅被打断了，Fernando率先推开Sergio，闪到一边整理着头饰和衣服的褶皱，羞红的脸都要滴出血来了。

“这该死的束衣，快把我憋死了。女人真是能折磨自己。”Fernando经过刚才的剧烈“运动”，需要调整着呼吸。

“亲爱的，现在你是Torres公主了，要注意……”Sergio笑了笑，食指贴着嘴唇比划了一下。

“来，挽着我的手臂，我们要出发了。”

Fernando莞尔一笑，顺手地挽着Sergio的手臂，仪态美好地踩着小步子登上了马车。

 

富丽堂皇的宫廷，熙熙攘攘的贵族，觥筹交错，耳鬓厮磨。Fernando和Sergio合作的领舞非常顺利，一曲舞毕，两人迎来公主王子们艳羡的目光，周遭人群发出啧啧的称赞。兴奋的人群里有些大胆的王公贵族们涌向Fernando，请求与Fernando赏脸共舞。Fernando硬着头皮，陪着笑脸应付着不断求舞的人群。Sergio趁机溜出人群，悄悄去完成他的此行的目的。

为了避免跳舞，Fernando招呼着侍应给大家上葡萄酒，结果自己喝得越来越多，他终于不胜酒力，借口去补妆，终于逃脱了贵族们的缠扰。

Fernando晕乎乎地转悠在休息室里，在一个角落蹲下休息时，听到转角传来悉悉碎碎的声音，有人用低沉暗哑的声音在交谈。Fernando原打算起身离开，当他听清他们谈及的内容之后，身体一激灵，清醒过来了。

“德科伯爵，这是您要的毒药剂，这威力很猛，请谨慎使用。”

“哼哼，我又不是第一次接触这玩意，自然知道它的厉害之处。它暗中为我们立过赫赫战功呢。回去不要暴露行迹，走吧。”

Fernando屏住呼吸，躲在暗暗的角落，直到德科伯爵走远了，才起身走过转角的长廊，却一头撞入他人柔软的怀里。

不禁大吃一惊，赶忙低头道歉。一抬头，居然是皱着眉头的一脸迷惑看着他的Sergio。

“你这匆匆忙忙的，发生什么事了？仪态仪态。”Sergio半开玩笑着。

“我刚刚撞到Chris的心腹德科伯爵在跟别人交易毒药的事，不知道他在密谋什么，我们要小心点，我一直觉得他在有意无意地跟踪我们。”Fernando拉着Sergio走过长廊，来到阳台上。

“我会小心的。听着，今晚上多亏你的帮忙，任务很顺利，密信已经送给葡萄牙大使了，我相信Isabella会同意我的计划的。”

啪！午夜的礼花一朵朵在天空绽放。Sergio似乎看到了从天空掉落下来闪耀星星落入Fernando褐色的眼睛里，他真的好美。

Sergio左手扶右胸，身体微微前躬，“Torres公主，搜索我脑海里所有的词汇都无法形容我眼中美丽的你，能不能让苦恼的我一亲芳泽来激发灵感？”

Fernando噗哧一笑，“Ramos王子殿下，如果你不介意此时的Torres公主已经是一位喝下15大杯白葡萄酒，变成一个酩酊大醉满身酒气的酒鬼的话……”

“我一点都不介意。我爱你，Nando。”Sergio捧起Fernando的脸，轻柔地亲吻着他的嘴唇，犹如品尝着甜美的糖果，长长的吮吸……

礼花再次闪烁在蓝色的夜空，一簇簇不间断地在他们的头顶上绽放出最绚烂的花朵。


	17. Chapter 17

Fernando一遍遍检查马鞍的缰绳是否系紧，御寒的衣物是否带够，马匹状况是否良好。Sergio在一旁看着，既感动又心疼。他拉住一直忙乎的Fernando，“嘿，别担心。你这样子我放不下心出去了。”

“让我跟你去吧。我不想你有任何闪失。”Fernando关切地看着Sergio。

“我自己能行的。现在德科伯爵正在监视我们，你在宫里为我掩护，我才能悄悄出去。”Sergio亲亲Fernando的脸颊，捏捏他的手掌。每次Fernando为他担心的时候，他就会这样让他安心下来。

“好吧，快去快回。一路小心。”Fernando迅速拥抱了他，然后把他推上马去。

Sergio从怀里掏出一把精致美丽的短柄匕首，递给Fernando，“Nando，拿着这个，我加入骑士团的时候就一直带在身边的。我想让它代替我暂时守护你。”

“谢谢，我会好好收着的。”Fernando在他的手背亲了一口，将匕首收入内衣口袋。顺手在脖子上取下自己的家族项链，那一根在Sergio右手臂上烫下一个T字的项链。

“还记得这个吧，戴上它，让阿特姆族的先灵们保佑你一切顺利。也代替我保护你。”Fernando把项链放在Sergio的手心。

Sergio握紧手心，低头亲吻Fernando。

 

Isabella埋头正在书写拉丁文，旁边摆着圣经。紫罗兰色的墨汁在淡黄色的羊皮纸上留下娟秀轻盈的文字。一阵风推开房门，Isabella抬起头，侍女有点歉意，着急提起裙裾，欠了欠身，“公爵夫人，您的客人到了。”

“好的，知道了。”Isabella挥挥手支走侍女。

Isabella本人是位争强好胜的公主，她聪明好学，智慧过人。可身为女儿身，得到的宠爱自然不及Richard和Chris。父王因为政治原因把她远嫁葡萄牙后，将王国一切交给了Chris，Isabella和其母后背后的势力便倍受冷落，Isabella在葡萄牙的日子过得不如意。Isabella一直不满意自己弟弟对C国的独断专权，他的野心，他的强势。她一心想夺回自己所拥有的，但是她身在葡萄牙区，以自己的力量无法实现自己的愿望。

而转机就在一周前，她的葡萄牙大使从萨拉曼卡带回的好消息，有人愿意为她拿下C国的控制权。那个人自称是B国二王子Sergio Ramos，他的军区和国家被Chris的军队攻破吞并，仇恨是不共戴天的。但他不愿意以生灵涂炭的方式来复仇，所以在他已顺利取得Chris的信任，掌握了他的弱点之后，需要Isabella配合来完成他的复仇计划，而她能够得到的好处就是C国的控制权。Isabella听完他的计划，起初感到不可思议，一位被灭国的王子因为不愿意看到他国遭到如他一样的灭顶之灾，想以和平方式来完成他的复仇。Isabella被Sergio的仁慈宽容的胸怀所感动，她思考再三，应允Sergio的配合请求，写信邀请Sergio来葡萄牙区商讨计划。

 

当Isabella看到Sergio推门进来，不禁大吃一惊。那棕色的长发，额上的发带，圆圆的眼睛，眼角微微的笑意，性感的嘴唇，棱角分明的俊俏脸庞……

“Richard！怎么是你？”Isabella完全顾不得礼节，一下子扑到Sergio的怀里。

Sergio无奈地推开她，“我知道我跟你弟弟Richard长得很像，但我真的不是他！你好不好看看我，我是Sergio Ramos，B国的二王子。”

Isabella还是一副难以置信的表情打量着Sergio。他确实跟Richard长得一模一样，但是他的气质不是Richard的忧郁和焦虑，刚刚好相反，他有骑士一样的阳刚气，坚毅果敢，麦色的皮肤经历了风霜的洗礼，更显坚忍不拔的气概。

“我能否看看你耳后是否有块鹅卵状的胎记……因为Richard他……”

Sergio掀起头发，露出耳后。什么都没有。

“对不起，刚才失礼了。”Isabella有点心有不甘，但还是收起失望的表情，“那么你的计划需要我如何配合？”

Sergio轻轻地吐了口气，悄悄环视四周，确保他们的对话不会被多余的人听到，不疾不徐开口：“你真的愿意我用这个办法伤害你最小的弟弟？”

“我当然爱我的弟弟，虽然我们不属于同一个母亲。但为了C国的前途，必须做出一些牺牲。Chris任性地四处征战，已经惹怒了罗马帝国和教皇，过长过久的征战，国库早已挥霍殆尽，还有宫内供养的那些伯爵贵族四处敛财更是助纣为虐，国内早已怨声载道，起义军已是蠢蠢欲动。必须停止Chris的疯狂行为，待我拿到政权，我不会亏待他的，虽然不能让他在外出闹事，我会把最好的摩尔庄园拨给他，每年的年俸也是最可观的。倒是你，为什么愿意把政权拱手相让给我？虽然我很为你的仁慈宽容而感动，但是我还是不相信你会轻易舍弃这样一个如此辽阔的国家及荣华富贵？”

“首先，我不愿意顶着Richard的身份来管理这个国家，我不是他，也不愿过着他的生活；再则，我对管理国家的事情毫无兴趣，我喜欢像原来的我一样，自由随性，控制我自己能力范围内事情就好；第三，最重要的是，有一个人让那些至高权力、荣华富贵显得一文不值，有他在，我便拥有一切。”

“你还真是至情至性啊。我很欣赏羡慕你的潇洒，很少人能够舍弃财富的诱惑而选择平淡的爱情的。那个人很幸福。那么来说说计划吧。”

“C国最强势的地方不在Chris那里，而是教会审判所。发动你母后背后的集团势力，利用一切关系拉拢教会审判所，联盟其他势力，以战事频繁亏空国库危害国家的罪名弹劾Chris，剥夺他的继承权。这些行动必须暗中进行，待Chris的军队回来后，他就没法反击了。”

“没问题。我会着手准备的。形势利于我，连教皇和罗马帝国都站在我这边，哈哈哈。”

Sergio没有笑，只是背身看向窗外，箭在弦上了，他必须走出这一步。窗外大雪簌簌而下，天地一片白茫茫。

“Isabella，行动要加快了。Chris兵败加泰罗尼亚，军区不保。”

“什么？”听着Sergio预言一般的论断，Isabella惊讶地看着他。

“放心，那军区不过是吃了别人的再还给别人而已，还不至于危害到C国。别这样看我，我身上有吉普赛人的血缘，预言能力与生俱来呢。哈哈哈。”

 

不久，C国宫廷便收到前方战败的消息，Chris兵败加泰，三个军区被占，不日归来。而国内已是一片人心惶惶，流传出加泰人要进攻C国，国库亏空要加重赋税等各种消息。

Chris看到Sergio走进来后，支走了德科伯爵和宫内的侍从。

“Sergio，你对Fernando Torres有多少了解？你对你的贴身侍卫似乎过于亲密了。”Chris还是忍不住心里的嫉妒。

“我跟他的关系与你无关。”Sergio也不愿意客气。

“你不要被他迷惑了，而且你们这样的关系会招致杀身之祸的。教会审判庭绝不会轻饶你们的，你也看到那类人的下场了。”

“教会审判庭管不到我们，我们从来不属于这里，我和Fernando会尽快离开这里的。”

“什么？离开？可我和你……”

“我们什么都不是，Chris。我感谢你救治我的眼睛，所以我不会杀你。我可以郑重地告诉你，我不是你认为的善良的二哥，我的国家不久前刚刚遭到你的军队践踏，因为我跟你哥哥长得相似，所以你才留下我这活口，我也感谢你为我找到了Nando，所以我不会让你太受伤。我只能仁至义尽到此。”

Chris震惊地看着Sergio，心如刀割。“为了离开我，你宁愿编造这些来欺骗我？”

Sergio有点可怜心疼Chris，但他不愿意表露出来。“你别再执迷了好吗？你就一直不愿意看到真相吗？”

高耸威严的教会审判庭，挤满黑压压的人。外头人山人海，恨不能削尖脑袋钻进教堂里。教会审判庭在教皇使者和罗马帝国使者的监督下，滔滔不绝的展开对Chris的罪行的批判。Chris并不打算辩驳什么，他看到他的姐姐Isabella和哥哥Richard坐在他的对立面，他感到深深的背叛和打击，他的感情得不到回应，一系列的失败和打击已夺走他的骄傲和尊严。他失掉了继承权，失去了战斗的动力，一个伯爵的头衔和远离都城的庄园只会让他显得更落魄。

教会宣布第一继承权交给Isabella，她成为C国的女王。

Sergio与Fernando一起走入寝宫，两人相视一笑，拥抱在一起。这是前所未有的轻松，终于可以结束一切离开这里了。

“Nando，明天我们就离开。”

“好的。我迫不及待呢。”

“我想跟Chris道别一下，你觉得怎样？”

“去吧。他救过我们，说句感谢是应该的。现在我们把他害得很惨，可能这辈子他都不会得原谅我们了。你要不要我陪你一起去？”

“不用了，我自己能行。等我回来。”

“嗯，好吧。我去收拾下。”

其实他们也没有什么可收拾的，戴上御寒的斗篷和干粮也就可以出发了。如果出去了，是去哪儿去呢？Fernando和Sergio还没商量好去哪儿，不过既然自由了，天地之大，他们爱去哪儿就去哪儿，这样梦寐以求的自由生活实在不必为目的地费心。

Chris颓然坐在他专属的王位上，寝宫里目及之处都是一片凌乱，他倚靠着椅背，眼皮懒得抬一下，自顾自地狂饮着烈酒。酒水浸湿了他的衣裳，满头满脸都是酒水的痕迹，头发散乱。神情颓唐。Chris把手中的空酒瓶子用力往窗户一扔，玻璃碎片稀里哗啦倾泻而下。他歪歪扭扭站起身，准备为自己再拿一罐酒，发现脚下有硬物。迷迷糊糊蹲下身去，捡起一枚小巧精巧的长条瓶子，里面透明无色的液体那么单纯，却是德科伯爵为他找来的毒药剂。这时候脖子上的小挂坠盒从衣服里掉出来，他一把扯下挂坠和摔到地上，挂坠盒“啪”地分开两瓣，一边是他，一边是他深爱的Richard。

如果我不能挽回你，就要你后悔一辈子。或许我的死能够唤回你的回忆呢，然后痛苦我曾经的痛苦吧，让你知道失去是如何滋味。

Chris拔开毒药剂的瓶塞，往酒瓶里倒入毒药剂，拿起酒瓶晃了晃，无色无味，这样很好，可能死亡也会不痛不痒的吧。Richard，再见了。Chris喃喃地自言自语，仰起头准备将这毒酒喝下，一阵敲门声打扰了他。

他皱了皱眉头，打算置若罔闻，继续喝酒，却听到了Sergio喊他的名字。Chris放下酒瓶，兴奋地过去打开门。

“Richard，你来了，你不走了，是吗？”Chris拉着Sergio的手，一脸期待着。

Sergio看着他颓废的模样，有些后悔自己对他的伤害，但可怜归可怜，这事情长痛不如短痛，是时候做一个了结的，以后他等他清醒过来，他自己会明白的。

“不，我是来告辞的。上次我们的谈话有点伤人，今天看到你这模样，我感到很抱歉，我知道你会恨我，但我还是来感谢你救了我和Nando。”

“是吗，你没有不告而辞，我很感谢。道歉什么的就不必了。现在我是废物一个了。”Chris苦笑道。他看着手中的酒瓶，稍停顿了一会儿。他转过身去拿来两个杯子，倒出酒瓶的酒将其倒满。“能陪我喝最后一杯么，就当我为你送行？”

“当然可以。”Sergio为Chris能够这么快释然感到高兴，他爽快拿起酒杯。

“说点什么呢，我祝你幸福吧。”Chris微笑道，一饮而尽。

“这已经是最好的祝福了。谢谢。”Sergio毫不犹豫，喝完杯中的酒。这酒进入肚子，Sergio才发现这酒的滚烫，热辣辣地烧着他的五脏六腑。“Chris，你这酒太猛烈了，还是少喝点……”话音未落，突然一阵心绞痛袭来，Sergio捂着胸口费力地呼吸着，冷汗一阵阵侵袭全身，眼前白茫茫的一片，意识模糊，身子下沉。

“你给我…喝了什么……”

Chris抱着Sergio，头埋在他的胸口，“Richard，只有这个办法让我们在一起了。你哪儿也不会去了，就陪在我身边，我们小时候一起许诺要做的事情，现在我们又可以一起完成了。我们会幸福的，是不是？”Chris躺在Sergio臂膀上，口中不断涌出的乌黑鲜血染红了Sergio的袖子。

Sergio费尽全身力气推开Chris，“你真是…疯子，别碰我。”他翻过身，感觉天地都在旋转， 怎么都使不上力气，匍匐着往门口移动，没动几下，Sergio停下了动作，慢慢闭上了眼睛。

“Nando……”


	18. Chapter 18

Fernando确认行李已经来回整理了五六次了，干粮已经足够几天。他在寝宫里踱着步子，搓着手不时朝门口望去。

我应该相信他，他不过是去说告别的话而已。Sese你到底要多久才回来？这道别的话是不是说得有点久呀？Sese是不是被他缠住了？

Fernando，安静下来，像个男人一样，别跟怨妇似的。虽然Fernando不断给自己暗示，但还是忍不住甩开门往Chris的寝宫走去。寝宫外只有两个侍女在低头擦拭着家具，见到Fernando闯进去，连忙拦住他，“别进去，殿下下令不给任何人靠近他。”

“你们没看到有谁进去了么？”

“没有，我们刚刚来接班，上一班的姐妹那样交待我们的。”两位侍女相互看看，对Fernando摇摇头。

Fernando觉察情况有点诡异，不安的感觉越来越重。“我是王子的贴身侍卫，我进去看看，这里不用你们忙活了。”

侍女悻悻然离开后，Fernando环顾周围没有任何人，推开门进去。一眼看到地上躺着的两个人，Fernando全身血液倒流的，脑袋发懵。他几乎跌跌撞撞地扑到Sergio身边，抱起他，Sergio的脸色铁青，口边残留着暗黑的血迹，眼睛紧闭着，Fernando颤抖的手指探寻他的鼻息，气若游丝。Fernando望向另外一个人，Chris倒在血泊当中，桌上两只空空的酒杯引起Fernando的警觉。

放下Sergio，Fernando起身扑向桌上的酒瓶，闻了闻，没有任何味道，可Sergio和Chris明显是中了剧毒，直觉告诉他这毒药一定跟德科伯爵在萨拉曼卡的那桩交易有关。他毫不犹豫抄起酒瓶，飞奔跑出寝宫，七绕八拐来到德科伯爵的住所。他发狠地捶着房门，像是要冲破束缚的狮子撞击着囚笼。门甫一开启，Fernando猛力地推开开门的侍从，直闯室内。

德科伯爵看到来势汹汹的Fernando，被他的气势吓得连连后退。

“你…你真大胆…这么闯进来…你明白自己的身份吗？”德科伯爵哆哆嗦嗦地说道。

“少废话！说，你在萨拉曼卡拿到的毒药，解药在那里？”Fernando杀气腾腾地看着他，抓着酒瓶的手几乎要捏碎那酒瓶子。

德科心虚地一怔，惊恐地看了Fernando一眼。

“没…没解药。”

Fernando早已料到对方肯定不合作的，他往前迈一大步，抓起德科伯爵的领子，把他提到眼前，“很好，没解药……那我帮你回忆回忆。这酒是放了你带回来的毒药，喝喝看，是不是想起来什么？”

旁边的侍从惊呼起来，但都不敢上前一步，他们畏惧于Fernando愤怒的气场已经腰上的宝利剑。

Fernando不由分说就把酒灌入德科嘴里。德科手慌脚乱推开Fernando，趴在地上一直干呕，连爬带跪着打开一个红铜色的铁皮柜子，拨开柜子上的叠放的大小盒子，掏出一个白色的锦缎盒子，颤抖着打开盖子，挖出一枚同样精致小巧的红色瓶子。

德科刚要拧开瓶子，被Fernando一把抢过来，用剑指着他，分开两人的距离。

“哼，这不就想起来了吗？”Fernando紧抓着瓶子，冷眼看着趴在地上的人。

“救我，救我，解药，我要解药。”德科哭丧着脸，抓着Fernando的脚。

Fernando不耐烦地踢开他，“放心吧，这酒没有毒药，你喝的是我在外面喷泉池的装入的泉水而已。”

德科听闻后，从惊吓中缓过来，如断线的木偶整个人瘫软在地。

Fernando转身要走，伯爵家的侍卫围将。个个身强力壮，凶神恶煞。哼，什么的主人什么样的走狗。Fernando拔开剑，一边抵御，一边转过头，冷笑道：“伯爵，这就是你报答我的不杀之恩吗？”

“Fernando Torres，你休想离开这里！”德科阴险地笑起来。

“我现在要去救人，你挡我，就别怪我大开杀戒了！”Fernando话音未落，利剑挥出去，前面的侍卫未有准备，已被掀翻在地。

Fernando趁机跑出住所，马不停蹄奔向Chris的寝宫。冲入寝宫，迅速扶起Sergio喂下解药，在第二次倒入解药的时候，Fernando看着躺在不远处的Chris，有些犹豫，瞧了瞧怀里的Sergio依旧苍白得可怕。

咬咬牙，Fernando还是放下Sergio，把Chris翻过来，挖出他的嘴，将后面的解药全部倒入Chris口中。

接下来，只有等待了。上帝保佑吧。

外头传来骚动的声音，城堡响起宏亮而又急促的钟声，这是发生紧急事件时候才会敲响的钟声。德科伯爵正在召集人马搜查他的踪迹，这里是呆不下去了。

Fernando拉起不知能否醒来不知是死是活的Sergio，背起他，拉开宫门，回头望了一眼地上的Chris，愿上帝也保佑他吧。

“Sergio，你不许有事，不许丢下我一个人，知道吗，不然我恨你一辈子。”Fernando愤愤地对依旧昏迷不醒的Sergio说道。

运气不错，从宫廷内的小道摸到马厩没有被人发现，Fernando将Sergio推上马背，他搂着他的腰，策马向城堡的郊外奔去。

凄凉的白日笼罩住冷落的田野，远方群山紫蓝的峰峦，灰暗的天空仿佛预告着大雪的来临。呼啸的风在树林里作威作福，枝条在抽打着大地，枝叶在清凉而颤动的空气中转着圈，飞舞。

不休不歇狂奔，骏马不堪重负，一声嘶鸣，Fernando和Sergio从马背上滚落下来。Fernando顾不得落地时候的划伤，抱紧Sergio阻止他再受伤。

Fernando把Sergio平放在草地上，他站起身环顾四周的环境，周围空无一物，他们处在半山腰，底下是峡谷深渊。狂风吹着他的衣服猎猎作响，低沉阴暗的天空压抑让人窒息。Fernando蹲下身跪在Sergio的身边，抚摸着他俊俏的脸庞，苍白，没有温度；摩挲他性感的嘴唇会说很多甜蜜的话温柔的呢喃，苍白，没有血色。

“我叔叔跟我说，我的血可以治百毒，Sergio，你等着我啊。”Fernando从腰间抽出了Sergio送给他的精致华丽的短柄匕首，“上天赐予我特殊的魔力，我知道只为有一天能够救活你。所以，Sergio你一定要活过来，知道吗？”

一道白光闪过，血涌成注。

撬开Sergio的嘴巴，血液缓缓流入他的口中。Fernando眼前一片模糊，他硬撑着身体，硬撑着将手臂抵在Sergio的嘴边，可身体不听使唤，不断下沉，睁不开眼睛，跌倒下来。

 

“你头发上有羽毛，我帮你弄下来。”

“他叫Sergio Ramos，刚刚来这里不久，还不熟悉大家，而且他刚刚学说话呢。”

“Nando，我们来个比赛吧，看看谁先穿过这片树林，然后输的人要背胜利的人回家。”

“小混蛋，这次看我怎么教训你！”

“Nando，让我保护你。”

“我喜欢你。”

“Nando，欢迎回家。”

“我爱你。Fernando。”

“Nando，这是我们的第一次。”

“对不起，让你受苦了。”

“别说了，Nando，我爱你，即使你犯下了什么滔天大祸，我会站在你旁边，和你一起面对。”

“别胡思乱想，别害怕，有我在。”

“Nando，你知道自己有多美么，我觉得自己怎么迷恋你都不够。如果你快乐了开心了，我也一样会开心快乐。”

“我不会离开的，放心吧。”

“去吧，有我在你身边，你会没事的。一切都会好起来的。”

“Nando…对不起，我应该一早就告诉你的……”

“那至少给我一个吻别吧。”

“Nando，你说句话，好不好？还有哪里受伤，告诉我？”

“这次不会了。我和你一起回去，陪着你。”

“我们结婚吧。Nando。”

“别那么惊讶的看着我，我也是好不容易下的决心，你该微笑的鼓励我才对！我还希望找Joan和Lotte来帮忙，希望我们结婚了可以像他们一样幸福。”

“Nando，你知道的，我爱你，从来不会变。”

“一种叫Fernando Torres的毒，一辈子都解不了。”

“Nando，我太幸福了！！谢谢！！我要结婚了！”

“Nando，是我，Sergio！”

“Nando，别这样，我现在不是好好的么？”

“嘿，我是真心赞扬你的呀，听着，无论你是男人还是女人，我都会喜欢你的。”

“Nando，拿着这个，我加入骑士团的时候就一直带在身边的。我想让它代替我暂时守护你。”

“不用了，我自己能行。等我回来。”

回来……回来……回来……

眼前白茫茫的世界裂开一道口子，越开越大，Sergio在那里向他伸手，他要抓住他，他要……

Fernando缓缓睁开眼睛，他被一个赤裸的男人拥抱着，健康有劲的肌肉，有力的拥抱紧紧包裹着他。这个人当然是Sergio了，这辈子他最爱的人，可能下辈子也是。他低头看自己，也是一身赤裸，一丝不挂。Sergio的下巴抵在他的头顶上，重重的呼吸喷在他的头发头皮里。

我回来了，Sergio。

Fernando伸出舌头轻舔Sergio的喉结，脖子的内侧，用这样温柔甜腻的小动作宣告的归来。

Sergio感觉到怀里的动静，突然惊醒过来，松开怀抱，直瞪瞪看着Fernando。他弯翘的睫毛下褐色的眼睛，眼里还有层朦朦的水雾，他娇俏挺拔的小鼻子，他羞红的脸上活跃的雀斑，他粉嫩红润的嘴唇，他的Fernando。

“Sese，我回来了。”Fernando捧着Sergio的脸庞，眯起眼睛，轻轻吻他的嘴唇，将亲吻变成深吻，轻车熟路寻找他的舌，在唇舌追逐中交换思念的味道，直到嘴边尝到咸涩的味道，Fernando才停下动作。

“Sese……”

“Nando，你把我吓死了。答应我以后不许做这傻事了。”

“Sese，只有你活着我才会活着。”

Sergio再次将Fernando紧紧搂入怀里，恨不得把他的雀斑爱人全部纳入他的身体里。Fernando透过他的肩膀，打量着自己的左手腕，那里留下深深的红痕，怵目惊心。不过还好，以后会慢慢消失不见的。

这时候Fernando才有机会打量自己在哪里，一个山洞里，旁边的火堆早已烧尽，Sergio赤裸抱着他，给他取暖。

“Sese，没有你，我回不来。”

“Nando，我知道一定会回来的。你答应我的，你一定会做到的，我一直相信你。”

 

“Sese，你把我们脱得一丝不挂拥抱着，不仅仅是取暖吧？”Fernando用湿热的舌头顽皮地舔弄着Sergio的耳朵。

Sergio轻轻一笑，点了点Fernando的鼻子，“忍不住了？”边说另一只手边往下伸握住Fernando兴奋的欲望，有节奏揉搓起来。翻过身覆在他身上，抓住Fernando的手看了看，修长纤细呢，放在唇边轻吻着，一根，一根地舔弄着，让湿润的汁液留在他的手指上，闪着诱人的光。顽皮的舌头抛弃了纤长的手指，转移阵地，来到他的耳边，轻咬着娇嫩的耳垂，将舌头灵活地钻入他的耳洞里，搅动着，身下人儿轻微颤抖了一下，轻柔的吻到达他脉搏急速跳动的耳际深深吸吮着，直到那儿泛现出红色的影子。

“Sese……别玩了……快……”Fernando身体被搅得燥热难耐，身体需要释放，但Sergio暂时不让他满足。将急促的呼吸声靠近他大腿的根部，舌头轻挑慢捻的挑逗着他那里的细嫩肌肤。 

“啊……啊……”也许是这突来的举动让Fernando意料不及，他的呻吟声越来越密，恶意地舔弄着他的欲望，在顶端吸吮，直到那里渗出晶莹的泪珠，张开嘴巴将他的昂扬包在口中，肆意地玩弄着，还特意发出啧啧的舔舐声…… 身下人儿的身体抖动得越来越厉害，还发出让人浑身酥软的娇吟。Sergio发现自己的欲望也快绷不住了，抬起Fernando的臀部，还瞥见他极度渴望期待的眼神，那里一闭一合地敞开着，穴口湿滑，Sergio的欲望畅通无阻进入，在Fernando的体内自由地抽动着，缓缓抽出再深深推进，每一下都让两人的身体跟着颤抖，身体越来越敏感，无尽的快感刺激两人一起达到了高潮。

 

从山洞走出来，Fernando把脖子缩到围巾下，盯着白茫茫的天地。群山银装素裹，太阳把雪堆照得亮晶晶。这就是属于他和Sergio的自由天地。再没有人交付他们责任和使命，从此以后他们只为对方而活。

Sergio站到他的旁边，习惯搂着他的腰，拉着他靠着自己的肩膀。“想什么呢？”

“Sese，你有过后悔吗？走到今天这步，失去了那么多。”

Sergio没有回答，反问Fernando，“那你有过后悔吗？”

Fernando直视他的眼睛，在里面看到他想要的答案。他微笑摇摇头。“我不后悔。”

Sergio握着他的手，那眼里的神情是疼爱和坚定。“失去多少我不在乎，我只要有你就足够了。”

Fernando拉下围巾，送上亲吻，两人缠绵拉扯。

“Sese，我们现在自由了。你想去哪里？”

“你去哪里，我就去哪里。”

“塞维利亚。”

“好。”

“不问为什么吗？”

“因为你爱我，你想跟我回去。”

“是的，走吧。”

 

FIN


	19. April in Sevilla(spin-off)

塞维利亚的四月节。

塞维利亚大教堂是一座金色的建筑，跟阿尔卡萨王宫一样，金碧辉煌的建筑。年轻的牧师从教堂的画图中收回自己的眼神。这一座他侍奉了8年的大教堂，即浮夸又庄严。柔软的黑色的长袍披在身上，棕色的头发垂在肩头和裸露的胸膛上，蜜色的肌肤像琥珀和象牙的颜色。眼睛也是棕色的，深邃如最深的夜，像最美丽的宝石......诸如类似的一切东西。他拉出抽屉，在最里层拿出一颗心型的挂坠盒，掰开扣子，里面有两张小画像，模样很幼齿，保持着最纯真的笑容，他扯开嘴角也像他们一样笑起来，“愿上帝与你们同在，愿主赐予你们幸福和健康，我爱你们，亲爱的姐姐Isabella，亲爱的弟弟Christina。”Richard Ronaldo牧师轻轻地在胸前划十字，并亲吻了挂坠盒上的画像。做完祷告后，Richard小心翼翼地把挂坠盒收好，整理好牧师袍子，拿起圣经准备出门。今天教堂要派他为塞维利亚侯爵的女儿主持婚礼，昨天有人送来了婚礼的糖果，包装格外精美，Richard并不喜欢糖果，所以一直摆放在桌子上。但他喜欢看到任何美好的事物，因为这样他会心情很好，他愿意看到大家幸福美满的一面，这也是他选择当牧师侍奉主的一个初衷。对了，今天还是塞维利亚民众最喜欢的节日——四月节，这里的民众热情、奔放，似乎是永远有过不完的节日。每年的四月节是这里最热闹的节日，全城狂欢庆祝，所有人都沉浸在无限的快乐海洋之中。Richard牧师生性爱静，也是为了保持牧师的庄严肃静，他很少参与到活动里来，所以这一天对他来说没有什么特别的。

Fernando翻过身，从睡梦中醒来，望向窗户，天还未亮。环顾一下周围，房间壁炉内的火苗已经熄灭了，周围还是一片漆黑，枕边传来Sergio低低的鼾声，喃喃的梦呓。Fernando温柔地爱抚他的脸庞，拨开他额上的头发，他情不自禁地喊了声“Sese……”，却听不到任何声音，只是吐出一些气来。Fernando才发觉自己失声了，他用手掌捂住自己的眼睛，回想昨天晚上的种种，他们刚刚到塞维利亚，夜已黑，便在小酒馆吃饭，喝了好多酒，住进了旅馆里，酒精的作用下激烈的撕扯纠缠，两人都太过兴奋的想要对方，太过热烈的叫喊还有那无比美妙的口交，Fernando想失声大概因为这个吧。他倒是不担心，喝点水，少说话就好了吧。他轻轻拿开Sergio环在他腰上的手，起身寻找水源，转身看向窗户时，被对面金碧辉煌的大教堂吸引住了。

他赤脚走向窗户，双手撑着窗棂，望向远方的大教堂。高耸的塔尖栉比鳞次，由于天未亮，萦绕着一层层暗褐色的薄薄水雾，教堂显得沉静而柔和。他们居住的小旅馆与教堂隔河相望，清澈的瓜达尔基维尔河穿流而过，狭窄的街道两旁满是以彩色瓷砖装饰的摩尔人风格的房屋，另外的一排房屋均刷成白色的墙面，窗台上栽有花草，花团锦簇，清新别致。

Sergio从背后抱住他，轻轻摇晃起来，还贴着他的耳朵亲舔耳垂，Fernando缩着脖子不想让他得逞。他们上身赤裸的紧贴着，Sergio一只手抚摸着Fernando的肚子，另外一只手绕到他的腰腹掐了一下，Fernando被着突如其来的一下的逗弄，忍不住想笑出声了。Fernando抓着他不安分的双手离开自己的身体，转身与他面对面，再搂着他的脖子送上甜蜜的亲吻，Sergio性感饱满的嘴唇，无时无刻不在吸引着他的目光和心底的欲望。他们的舌在口腔里追逐嬉戏，彼此用力的吸吮，直到稀薄的空气才将两人分开。

Sergio瞥了一下窗外的风景，不由得心里赞叹一番。他的母亲就是从这里走出去的，现在他回来了，踏着母亲的足迹，感受既陌生又熟悉的家乡。他从没在这里生活过，但当他踏进这座城，这里的任何一草一木对他而言显得格外亲切，那些景象好像很久很久以前就存在他的脑子里似的，像再次见到老朋友的感觉。

“Nando，这里很美，是吧？”Fernando对他点点头，张开嘴，用手指在唇边摇了摇。

Sergio有点儿迷惑，歪着头笑看他，“你怎么了？突然没声了？”

Fernando故意委屈地看了他一眼，撅着嘴把头转到另外一边，还不都是因为你吗？

Sergio被他的表情逗乐了，抓着他的脖子在他的喉结上印上一个吻。“好吧，我知道了，我给你找找些水和药来，”他环视着房间的各个角落，只有一张床和两张凳子，一个壁炉，吃的喝的都没有，“我去问旅馆老板要点水和蜂蜜，那玩意儿润嗓子，一会儿你就可以说话了。哈哈哈。”

Sergio拿着水杯进来的时候，看到Fernando抱着被子躺下了。Sergio摇摇头会心一笑，真是拿他没办法。他跪在床边，试图摇醒Fernando，但Fernando嘟囔着不肯睁开眼睛。Sergio喝了一大口水，猛力把他拉到眼前，借着亲吻把水送到他的嘴里，Fernando吞着水，鼻腔里发出低低闷哼。湿润的唇相互厮磨着，灵滑的舌交换彼此的味道。Sergio伸手在Fernando的左胸上轻轻抚摸，用粗糙的掌心在乳尖上摩挲着，打着圈地转动着。那淡红色的乳珠迅速地从柔软变成了坚挺，从浅红的石榴子变成了熟透的樱桃红。Sergio俯身下去，吻了一下--本来只想轻轻吻一下，但这一吻却变成了用力的吮吸。

“你的身上......有琥珀......和蜂蜜的味道......那么......甜美......”

Fernando没管住自己的嘴，呻吟声悄悄地泄露了他的渴望。声音又回来了。他的两腮泛起了红晕，他的眼睛开始变得水汪汪，纤细的腰肢用力地扭动着。

Sergio感觉自己的欲望正在苏醒。

这时窗外突然吵闹起来，熙熙攘攘的人群爆发着欢乐的笑声，还有不时蹦出歌声来，高亢而热烈。Sergio停下动作，探头望向窗外，刚才还是安静的街道，这时候已经挤满了人，欢乐的人群簇拥着向前行走，脸上是热情的微笑。

“Nando，我想他们在庆祝什么节日，好热闹啊，我们也去看看吧。”

Fernando不满Sergio突然停止的亲昵，拉过被子把头蒙起来，闷闷不乐地说道“我要睡觉，我不去。”Sergio掀开被子，在他的后背亲了亲，“宝贝儿，起来吧，你来到这美丽的地方，难道只为在旅馆里闷头睡大觉吗？”说完，把Fernando从床上拖下来。

白色的大街处处装点着灯笼、彩旗。最热闹的场地在大广场上，这里是欢乐的海洋。广场周围古老教堂的圣母或耶稣像旁，与翠绿的柑橘树相互映照，花香淡发。姑娘们穿着特色长裙，这种长裙缀有一至两层的褶边，并镶有蕾丝，由色彩艳丽的布料贴身裁剪。同时搭配披肩，一朵大花以及小梳子则作为头部的装饰。摩洛哥红皮鞋踏上青石板上，想起异常热烈的节奏，大红色滚边荷叶裙，黑色纸扇，在眼前不断旋转、旋转……乐队在弹奏着吉他，和着节奏拍拍子，老老少少随着弗拉明戈的音乐舞动起来。Sergio拉着Fernando随着众人摇摆着身体，他们两人的打扮和样貌在人群里是如此闪亮夺目，姑娘们不由分说把他们拉到舞池中央，与他们贴身跳着弗拉明戈。Sergio不愧是舞姬Paqui的孩子，继承了她的舞蹈天分，身上流淌着的塞维利亚血统，仿佛是天生的舞者，随着音乐自然而然地舞动着曼妙的舞姿，Fernando笨手笨脚，无法跟上节奏，还不时踩着舞伴姑娘的脚，只能连连道歉，一边往人群里退去。Fernando谢绝姑娘邀舞的请求，站在人群里看着舞池中央轻舞的Sergio，他灿烂的笑容感染着周围，人们为他欢呼，为他鼓掌，他扭动的身躯透着一股力量，舞蹈的力量。他属于这里，他的热情，他的灿烂，他就是塞尔维亚。如果自己也能如他一般好就好了。突然双手被奋力一扯，Sergio拉着Fernando一起跳入舞池中央，Fernando害羞得无所适从，尴尬地直想往外走，Sergio拉着他，绕着他跳舞，给他最安心的笑容，Fernando，你已经是最好的了，不必为难自己，我一直是你值得依靠的肩膀。Fernando感动地看着他在自己身边翩翩起舞，脸上绽放出和他一样灿烂的笑容。

 

喝完热心的姑娘们递上的雪利酒，Sergio和Fernando随着欢乐的人群走近小巷里。古城小巷，太多幽深曲折，错落有致。他们俩拉着手转入一条不知名的小巷的时候，一群人争先恐后从他们身边跑过，Fernando有些紧张地拉紧Sergio的手，Sergio拉住一个人问他怎么回事，路人笑着说是奔牛，有好几头发怒的公牛朝这里跑来了，所以大家都在跑。

Sergio拽着Fernando，兴奋地说“太刺激了，我们参加吧。”Fernando还没来得及飞一个白眼给他，已经被Sergio融入到狂奔的人群中。跑过好几个不知名的小巷子，他们停在一处教堂门口喘息，Fernando扶着墙壁抬头向上望去，那高耸的尖塔，金碧辉煌的雕刻，他推推Sergio，“看，从我们旅馆房间看到的教堂就是这个，我们进去看看吧。”Sergio似乎没在听，正在等奔跑的人群经过，“我们还在玩游戏呢……啊，快跑！”拉住Fernando再次跑起来。

奔牛的最终点是在斗牛场。Sergio和Fernando已经在看台上，雄壮奔放的奏乐乐曲中，斗牛士入场。他们身穿绣花紧身衣，紧腿裤，头戴三角帽。斗牛士有20来名，他们的队伍由两名骑士率领绕场一周，向观众致意。这之后由主持宣布斗牛开始。骑先是用投枪来攻击牛，给牛放血以消耗牛的体力，等到牛体力不支 斗牛士用长剑刺入牛的心脏，给出致命一击，死去的牛被拖出场外。Sergio一直看得津津有味，时不时还和大伙儿鼓掌喝彩，Fernando紧张地绞着衣角，时不时倒吸一口气，碰到血腥的场面还会闭上眼睛。

Sergio取笑他：“别忘了，你可是在斗兽场里跟狮子搏斗过的呢！这会儿怎么变成胆小鬼了？”

Fernando不理睬他，“那不一样，在场地里与野兽搏斗，和在看台上看别人与野兽搏斗感受不一样。一个是为了活命，一个是担忧出事。”

“你啊，就是太善良了。我也想当斗牛士了。”看着Sergio一脸憧憬的样子，Fernando耸耸肩膀，“行啊，管好你的屁股不让他顶开花就好。”

“Nando，这个笑话一点都不好笑。”

他们俩吃饭的地方有很多斗牛士和黑衣黑眼穿长裙的吉普赛人，人声鼎沸，热闹非凡。热情奔放的吉他曲响起，Sergio压抑不住兴奋，跳上台去吉普赛姑娘们一起共舞，周围的人群的欢呼声此起彼伏，Fernando乐得跟周围人一起为Sergio鼓动节奏。Fernando面前的酒一杯杯的攒起来，平时不胜酒力的他，大概是因为今天这欢乐的节日，周围不断升温的热烈场面，不知不觉地喝完面前的酒，而续杯还在源源不断的上来。他身边一位身材肥胖的食客大概也是喝多了，兴奋之余抓着Fernando，在他脸上亲了一口，Fernando友好地把他推开，但这一幕让跳着舞的Sergio看到了，他一下从台上跳下来，把胖子一把推倒在地，“喂，不许碰他！”倒在地上的胖子先是一愣，然后哈哈大笑起来，其他围观群众也跟着笑起来。Fernando搂着Sergio转到一边，脸上的红晕都快烧到脖子上了，不知道是害羞还是酒喝多的缘故。“Sese，那人喝醉了，不是有意的。你看，我们被人笑话了。”Sergio重重地在他嘴唇上亲了一下，“我才不怕他们笑话呢，没人可以碰你，除了我。Nando，今晚你又喝多了。我们回去吧。”

他们喝的Manzanilla雪莉酒后劲够猛，Fernando酒醉后一路上又唱又跳的，Sergio生拉硬拽才让他安分地跟着自己回到旅馆。Sergio一脚踢开房间门，把醉醺醺的Fernando扶进到房间里。Fernando没站稳，一下跌倒在地，Sergio和他一起摔在地毯上，电石火花间两人拥在一起亲吻着，身体相交时剧烈的摩擦带出的水声，不自觉地发出的粗重的喘息和呻吟，让两个人都接近疯狂。Sergio一手撕扯着解开Fernando的衣服，另一只手向下挑逗着他的欲望，就在他们渐渐进入正题的时候，Fernando却酒醉吐了一地。

“该死！以后不许你再喝那么多酒了！”Sergio起身把Fernando横抱放到床上，“我下去给你要些水来。”

Fernando眨了眨眼睛，感觉有些清醒了，但是脑袋一直在发懵，像是被人揍晕了的感觉。他翻身起来，听到窗外好像传来如歌如泣的乐声，那乐声似梦似幻，听得不太真实。但不知何故却激发了他的好奇心，想听得真切一些，所以Fernando起身推开了房门，跌跌撞撞的下楼去。沿着旅馆后面的小巷子，循着脑海里若有若无的乐曲声慢慢走去。

那乐曲声在一间大教堂的外面无限放大开来，Fernando推开教堂的大门，走了进去。高高的穹顶雕刻着天使和嬉戏的少女与小孩，中间是大幅壁画，诸神围绕着上帝，昏黄的光照耀着殿堂，Fernando以为自己置身在天堂里。

有人在祭坛旁的管风琴上弹奏着乐曲，那乐曲就出自他灵巧的双手。Fernando走上前去，不小心磕着长椅，那响声引起了弹奏者的注意，乐曲声戛然而止。弹奏者从祭坛上走下来到Fernando面前，“先生，教堂已经关门了，请出去吧。”

Fernando吃了一惊，然后笑着说：“Sese，你真是淘气，怎么想到穿起牧师的长袍在这儿弹琴呢？说起来，我还不知道你会管风琴呢，那声音真好听。”

Richard牧师看着满身酒气，醉眼迷离的Fernando不禁皱起来眉头，“先生，你喝醉了，你认错人了。请快出去吧。”

Fernando根本不听他说的，拉起Richard的手，抚摸着他长长的手指，一根一根地亲吻着，“那真是美妙的一双手呢。Sese。”Richard被他这样亲昵的动作吓到了，脸刷地红了起来，想抽回自己的手，却被他抓得紧紧的。

“今天我说要进来看看，你还不愿意，现在要一个人偷偷来，还弹着琴，吸引我过这里来。你可真是爱玩啊。”Fernando环顾了一下四周，笑着挽起Richard的手臂走到祭坛边，两人面对面站着，Fernando用手背轻抚着Richard的脸庞，“我爱你，Sergio”低头温柔地亲吻他的嘴唇。那个吻像羽毛般轻盈，又如小猫般温顺的舔舐，让Richard一时间意乱情迷。

Fernando搂抱着Richard，躺在他的肩膀上，没有一丝动静。Richard以为他睡着了，刚要推开他，Fernando却说话了，“Sese，我们出去吧，我有话对你说。”

Richard对于目前发生的事情都处在混乱和惊讶当中，他本可以甩手扔下这个酒醉的金发青年，放任他自己在一边胡闹，或者用水泼醒他。但他不知道自己是出于何故，既没有丢下他不管，也没有阻止他对自己的冒犯，而且他也不打算让他清醒过来，他跟着金发青年走出教堂，看着他歪歪斜斜地走在前面，往教堂面前的河岸边走去。Richard审视自己此刻的疯狂的行为，唯一可以解释的，那就是他被这位金发雀斑的年轻人吸引了。

 

Fernando抱着Richard的手臂坐在河岸边，拉着他一起躺在青石板上，头上深蓝色的天空是满天闪闪的星辰，晚风徐徐吹过，一切是那么安静，只听到彼此的心跳声。

“Sese，我们在莫德雷德也看到这么漂亮的星空，对吧。想不到塞维利亚也有。”

“嗯。”

“我很高兴和你一起来这里，你出生的地方。温暖的阳光，热情的微笑，欢乐的人群，我真的很喜欢这里。”

“嗯。”

“早上起床的时候，看到窗口对面的大教堂我突然有个念头，我们不如就在那里结婚吧。我相信那教堂里的神灵有强大的魔力，他们保佑你平平安安来到我的身边，一定也会保佑我们长长久久幸福下去的。我们经历了那么多次分别，最后还能走在一起，你不认为是他们施恩庇护吗？”

Richard这边没有应和他，Fernando有点失落。“……如果你不愿意也没关系，其实那只是个仪式，Joan和Lotte也没有举行什么仪式，他们在一起也很好的……”

“我愿意。”

“真的？”

“嗯。”

“太好了，希望那不是一场梦。”

“放心吧，不是梦。”

“那你亲我一下。”

Richard手心在出汗，他还从没有主动亲吻男人的经验。他用胳膊肘撑着身体靠向Fernando，正要低头吻下去的时候，发现Fernando已经睡着了。他如释重负继续躺下来，轻松地吐了一口气。

“还好，没做什么出格的事情。”

柔顺的金发贴着他白皙的脸庞，点点雀斑显得他有些稚气，娇俏的鼻子和湿润的双唇如此迷人，那个叫Sese的家伙一定是极其幸运的人，有这么一位俊俏美丽的男孩喜欢他。雾色渐浓，凉意阵阵。Richard收回思绪，起身站起来，望着脚下还在酣睡的Fernando，把他丢这里受冻真是于心不忍，好人做到底，把他背回家去，明天再送他回去吧。

 

晨光拂晓，大片的阳光从开启的窗户洒进来，Fernando揉着眼睛努力睁开双眼，脑袋依旧很疼，晕眩的感觉还盘旋在他左右。他甩了甩脑袋，试图把这难受的感觉甩掉，但似乎没有任何作用。他环视房间的摆设，深紫色的窗帘，深褐色的几个大书柜，老旧泛黄的扶手椅和桌凳，猛然一醒，才发觉不是原先住的旅馆，这里倒是像个老旧的宅子。他连忙起床，推开房门，迎面碰到了刚要进来的Richard。

“Sese，这里是什么地方？你……”Fernando疑惑地看着眼前人，“你怎么穿着牧师袍？”

“我想你的宿醉已经过去了，那我就自我介绍下，我不是你喊的Sese，我的名字叫Richard Ronaldo，是大教堂的牧师。”

Fernando惊讶地睁大眼睛，在脑海里分辨着眼前的Sese和他认识的Sese，突然一道闪光，“你……你是Richard Ronaldo，C国Chris Ronaldo的二哥？Isabella的弟弟吗？”

这回Richard也惊讶了。“是，是的，就是我。你认识他们？”

“哼，何止认识！你的好弟弟连年征战吞并好多国家，不知道害死多少无辜百姓，他毁了B国都城，也毁了我的莫德雷德。他甚至差点毒死Sergio！”Fernando越说越激动，恶狠狠地瞪着Richard，仿佛这一切都是他造成的。

“对不起，嗯，你叫……”

“Fernando Torres。”

“Fernando，我不知道他会这样，他生性好强，自小就雄心万丈，发誓说要完成统一霸业什么的。我15岁那年坐马车跌落山崖后，就与他们失去联系了，被渔船救活后，就生活在塞维利亚，一两年前才把回忆找回来的。如果他伤害到你们，我向你们道歉，为死去的灵魂念经祈祷，希望他们早日进入极乐世界。”Richard的语气虔诚而超脱，让Fernando的气焰慢慢冷却下来。

“你有没有想过，他那么做其实是为了你？他曾把Sergio当做是你，百般的疼爱和保护，还有那强烈的占有欲，已经超越了弟弟对于哥哥的感情，我想他可能对你……”Fernando停下来看Richard的反应。

Richard脸上没有显出吃惊，“我知道他对我的依赖，我一直只当他是弟弟，永远都是。”

“那你为什么还要逃走？如果你们之间不可能的话？”Fernando的眼神有些咄咄逼人了。

Richard依然十分平静，“出走只是想要一种新的生活，王位和权力争斗都不适合我。坠崖后的死里逃生让我脱胎换骨，也成全了我过另外一种生活。”

“他真的爱你的，甚至要跟你一起服毒殉情。Sese差点做了你的替死鬼了。要不是我拿了解药救活他们，恐怕大家只能在地狱里见了。”

“好在你救活了他们，希望Chris可以重新振作，开始新生活。”

“你不打算回去看看他们吗？”

“不了，我们都有各自生活的选择，我会每天为他们祈祷。”

Fernando看着眼前这位和Sese长相相似的Richard安静与世无争的神情，想起此刻在旅馆里等候他的Sese, 宿醉的脑袋又开始抽疼了。

“糟了！Sese看不到我，会发疯的。我要赶快回去了。”终于想起眼下最重要的事情了。可跑出Richard的房子，他却迈不开步子。他不知道自己是怎么跑到牧师家里来的，明明昨天晚上跟Sergio一起回家的。

看着着急跳脚的Fernando，Richard有些不厚道地笑了。“别着急，我送你回去，说说你旅馆的名字吧。”

Fernando一脸茫然，“两天晚上都是喝醉了进去的，都没看到旅馆的招牌。嗯，从窗口可以看见金色的大教堂，隔着河。”

“这样的地方很多呀，不着急，我陪你去对面河岸区找找看。”

“门口有一池喷泉。我实在记不得多少细节了，Sese要是撇下我，出城去，就糟糕了。唉，我真不该乱喝那么多酒。Richard，我是怎么跑到你家里来的？我酒醉后什么都记不得了。”

“你就是跑到教堂里闹了闹，然后就睡在马路上，我就把你给带回来了。”Richard为了不让彼此尴尬，决定把香艳的情节隐去了。

“真是对不起。”Fernando难为情地咬了咬嘴唇，不知道自己酒醉后居然那么疯。

“门口有喷泉的小旅馆倒是不多，我想很快就可以找到的。”

“哦，那赶快走吧。”

……

“我想应该就是那一间了。”Richard往前指一指。

Fernando喜出望外地冲进旅馆，噔噔噔跑上楼上的房间，打开门，里面空无一人，地毯上湿了一大块，水杯不知道滚到哪儿去了。Fernando默默关上门，无力地走下楼去。旅馆老板是、说昨晚上Sergio看不见Fernando就急匆匆出去了，一直都没有回来。

Richard陪着Fernando坐在喷泉旁边等待着Sergio。Fernando一会儿低头不停地搓着手指，一会儿抬头望着小巷的路口，希望看到熟悉的人影出现。

“Fernando，跟我长得一样的Sergio他是什么样的人？”

“他啊，脾气很坏，霸道，蛮不讲理，使诈，诡计多端，想要什么就要什么，完全不想想他人的感受，什么事都冲在最前面，毛毛躁躁，任何事情都只凭着一腔热血，为朋友可以赴汤蹈火，舍生取义，不爱惜身体，受了伤只会呵呵傻笑的笨蛋……”

“Fernando……”

“可是，我好喜欢这个笨蛋。”Fernando低着头，试图抹去不知道何时出现在眼角的泪花。一片阴影挡在他的前面，他抬起头，Sergio眼神疲惫，但神情激动地看着他。

Sergio一把拉起Fernando，紧紧地拥他在怀里。“Nando，你他妈地跑哪里去了！我找了你一晚上了！你想要去哪里发疯，跟我说一声，我会陪你的！不许一声不响地走掉，你知不知道！”

Fernando感觉自己的肋骨快要被挤断了，但他还是用力地回抱着，轻轻地啄吻了几下Sergio的耳朵，“Sese，对不起，真的对不起。”

Sergio终于松开了怀抱，但却紧紧地拉住Fernando的手，十指交缠着。

“你看看他是谁？”Fernando用肩膀碰了碰Sergio，示意他看看后面站着的Richard。

Sergio这才注意到站在身边的Richard，看到一个长得跟自己相似的人，感觉有点怪。他吃惊地挑起了眉毛。

“你好，Sergio。”

“你好……”

“他叫Richard Ronaldo，就是Chris的二哥，Isabella的弟弟。”Fernando赶紧介绍到。

“天啊，你居然在塞维利亚。”

“是的，可能这就是我们的缘分吧。Sergio，能不能借一步说话。”

Sergio似乎不愿意放开Fernando的手，Fernando善解人意地笑了笑，在他脸上亲了亲，“放心，我就在旁边，不会走的。”

看着Richard和Sergio像双胞胎一样，站在那里低声说话着，那感觉还真是有点不可思议。

 

第二天

“早安，Nando。”

“早安，Sese。”

两人躺在床上，面对着彼此，相似的笑容在彼此脸上绽放。

“昨晚睡得好么？”Sergio把手指插入Fernando的头发里，轻轻地梳理着。Fernando闭眼感觉这爱抚，点点头，“嗯，很好。”

“今天我要带你去一个地方。Nando。”

“还要去看斗牛么？”Fernando闭着眼睛，似乎又快要睡过去了。

“当然不是了。那个地方很特别，但我不能让你先看到，所以我决定蒙着你的眼睛带你过去。”

这会儿Fernando终于睁开眼睛了，“干嘛搞得神神秘秘的？那里有多特别？”

“你说去不去吧。”Sergio的表情很镇定，看不出答案来。

Fernando想了想，耸耸肩，“那好吧，来吧，看看你玩什么鬼把戏。”

Sergio拿起长布条把Fernando的眼睛蒙起来，“不许偷看啊。”Fernando咧嘴呵呵笑着，他这一举动惹得Sergio心痒痒，抓着他一通深吻。

当眼睛的布条被摘除，重新看到亮光的时候，Fernando有些不能适应地眨了眨眼睛。眼前的景象是那么熟悉，好像曾经来过一样。管风琴飘来清扬灵动的乐声，高高的穹顶雕刻着天使和嬉戏的少女与小孩，中间是大幅壁画，诸神围绕着上帝，昏黄的光照耀着殿堂。

“Sese，我来过这里，好像是在梦中来过这里。”Fernando摇着Sergio的手臂。

Sergio笑了笑，“那不是梦，你真的来过这里的。我以后会跟你说的。来看看这个。”Sergio从口袋里掏出一个小盒子，打开后，里面是两枚戒指。

Fernando脸上积聚了大片红晕，耳朵红得滴血。

“这两枚戒指是我在C国眼睛恢复以后买的，那时候我就打算眼睛一好就去找你，亲自给你戴上它。”

“Sese……”

“之前一直不敢和你提结婚的事情，是因为怕你想起莫德雷德那场惨剧。可当我们经历了生死考验，我想我们应该是要走到这一步了。Nando，你愿意和我在一起度过余生么？”

Fernando点点头，“嗯，愿意，我愿意，Sese。”

“两位新人，你们准备好了么，现在由我来为你们主持婚礼。”Richard的声音从祭坛边飘来。Fernando有点惊讶地看着他，然后微笑地点点头道，“是的，我们准备好了。”

Fernando和Sergio彼此会心一笑，手牵着手走到祭坛前。

“我要分别问两人同样的一个问题，这是一个很长的问题，请在听完后才回答：

　Sergio Ramos Garcia，你是否愿意让Fernando Jose Torres Sanz成为你的人生伴侣，按照圣经的教训与他同住，在神面前和他结为一体，爱他、安慰他、尊重他、保护他，像你爱自己一样。不论他生病或是健康、富有或贫穷，始终忠於他，直到离开世界?

　Fernando Jose Torres Sanz，你是否愿意让Sergio Ramos Garcia成为你的人生伴侣，按照圣经的教训与他同住，在神面前和他结为一体，爱他、安慰他、尊重他、保护他，像你爱自己一样。不论他生病或是健康、富有或贫穷，始终忠於他，直到离开世界?”

“我愿意。”两人不约而同。

“现在要交换戒指，作为结婚的信物。”

Sergio抽出一枚戒指给Fernando戴上，并在手指上温柔地吻了吻。Fernando把戒指戴在Sergio右手无名指上，在他的手背上轻吻了一下。

“Sese……”

“嘘，我先说”Sergio用食指按住Fernando的嘴唇，“Nando，我爱你，至死不渝，不离不弃。”

“Sese，我爱你，至死不渝，不离不弃。”

以吻封缄。

THE END


	20. Any Other Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio与Fernando的某个比赛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第二篇番外。

塞城的清晨，东方的鱼肚白已跳出一枚火热的太阳，金灿灿的光芒涂染在每一座白墙红瓦的民居屋顶上，光线穿透五彩斑斓的琉璃窗户，把一天的光亮带到千家万户。

Sergio喘着粗气从Fernando的身上起来，方才热烈的sex让他脸颊红润，汗水浸透他棕色的长发，一缕缕贴在耳际边。他用手抓了抓垂在额头两侧那不听话的几缕发，把它们推到脑后，然后呈着大字型躺倒在Fernando的另外一侧。

“我得说，早上的来一次这样的做 爱，无异于跑一场马拉松。Nando，你真是太棒了，真的，这感觉太棒了。”Sergio说完，亲吻一下Fernando的肩膀。

Fernando还张着嘴巴调整着呼吸，他那雀斑点点的脸颊还布满着红晕，粉红的嘴唇由于丧失了水分显得有点苍白。

“Sese，我已经拿不出好听的话表扬你了。”Fernando侧过身，微笑地看着Sergio。

Sergio回应他的微笑，在他的前额落下一个深深的亲吻，“我去洗澡，等下做早餐给你。宝贝，好好歇息一下。”

坐在洗澡的木桶里，Sergio边擦洗着身子，边考虑着怎么跟Fernando开口他的计划。这件事情困扰他好几天了，不能跟Fernando直说的话，他一天都过不好的。而且好几次莫名其妙地走神，让Fernando瞧见了，一脸怀疑地看他，那感觉真糟糕。

Fernando没有继续在床上睡着，他下了床，穿着拖鞋来到厨房。给自己倒杯茶，望望窗外树桠上的鸟儿吱吱喳喳地闹着，天气一如既往的好，万里无云，碧蓝的晴天。他拿出果酱摆在餐桌上，切了几片面包拿到火上烤。倒了牛奶在两人的杯子上，坐在餐桌的一边开始发呆。最近在Sergio不注意的时候，他就常常发呆。他一定要把心里的想法跟Sergio坦白，这样下去是在不是办法。

Sergio和Fernando在战乱时期来到塞维利亚，他们在这里许下结婚誓言，成为彼此一生的伴侣。在塞城的三年里，Sergio成为一家小酒馆的老板，而Fernando依着家族遗传的医术和草药知识开了一家小诊所。

三年的生活里，他们相互关爱，生活和谐，感情有增无减，每天都生活在甜蜜当中，只是他们都开始怀念原来的家乡了。

Sergio想念在B国军区时候和Raul、Guti四大骑士军团称兄道弟的美好时光，现在的平静生活让他有点发闷，而且战乱以后，他们就分散了，现在还不知道下落，他想去寻找他们。

Fernando同样也在思念他的阿特姆族和他的朋友们。分别的时候还在战乱，不知道Kun跟阿特姆族去了哪里，三年来一直没有音讯，长老们是否还安好，当时自己不顾一切去寻找Sergio，丢下他们这么多人，不知道他们会不会原谅他，他想找到他们，他的心永远装着他的阿特姆族的。

离开塞城，不知道Fernando会不会答应。

离开塞城，不知道Sergio愿不愿意跟自己去找他们。

 

Sergio走进厨房的时候，看到餐桌上已经摆上丰盛的早餐。Nando坐在一侧，窗户投进的阳光照耀着他的一头金发，他的笑容就如五月的玫瑰花那样鲜艳夺目迷人。他为他拥有这样的爱人感到幸福快乐。

“亲爱的，你把早餐都弄好了，怎么不休息一下呢，我会很心疼的。”Sergio捧着他的脸，吻了吻两边的脸颊。“我爱你，Nando，今天你美极了。”

“坐下吧，一大早就甜言蜜语的，你的茶就不必放糖了吧。呵呵。”Fernando把他推开，让Sergio好好吃早餐，然后他也能自然地把离开的计划跟他说说。

Fernando喝了一大口茶，鼓起勇气说，“Sese，我想离开塞维利亚。”

“为什么？”Sergio停下切割面包的动作，直视着Fernando。

“我想念长老他们了，Kun跟他们离开莫德雷德的时候，已经三年了。我现在还不知道他们下落，他们生活得怎么样，阿特姆族还有没有人存活下来。”最后一句话，Fernando差点有点哽咽。

“是这样啊，其实我想离开塞维利亚去找找Raul、Guti他们。都城沦陷以后，他们逃出了都城，但后面生死未卜，我想去马德里找找他们，毕竟我们一同发誓成为兄弟的，我很想念他们。”Sergio注意到Fernando对他的计划十分惊讶。

“我不知道你也想离开塞维利亚。”

“我也是。”

“那么我们该去哪个地方？莫德雷德还是马德里？”还是必须做出选择，也决定了某一方得做出牺牲。

“听我说，我们先去马德里吧，找到Raul他们以后，让他们帮我们一起找你的族人，好不好？”Sergio觉得他的办法应该得到Fernando的赞同的。

“不好。莫德雷德跟马德里离得那么远。塞维利亚离马德里更远了。那要耽搁多久的时间才能开始找Kun他们？而且Raul他们还不一定在马德里呢。”Fernando坚持自己的理由。

说了一上午的理由和实际情况，两人还是没法达到一致，谁也没有说服谁，最后两人决定来一场竞赛，谁赢了听谁的。

竞赛的话，舞刀弄枪的，一有闪失误伤对方，两人的心里都不好受。所以最后以自己的本职工作当比赛，Sergio要在一天内卖出100桶酒，而Fernando则要卖出100瓶药剂。

虽然说塞城一整年人们都在庆祝节日，但每天过节是不可能的，人们还要讨生活，还要外出工作养活自己。塞维利亚是个商品集散地，每年在夏季时候来的大轮船带走不少劳动力，去从事商品流通的工作。在塞城里，这个时节正是人少的时候，晚上偶尔有来喝酒的熟客，但是要一天内卖出100桶酒，不是四月节那样的节日，实在是个很难完成的任务。

而Fernando得任务更难完成了，虽说不少人伤风感冒都会来找他这位医生，不至于像在莫德雷德的时候那样门可罗雀。这些人大部分还是那些慕名他的美貌的有点小毛病或者没病也来光顾他的小诊所，找他聊天的，还买了不少药品，收入也算不错。但是经过Sergio的批评教育以后，这些狂热的“病人”减少了一些，来Fernando诊所的病人少了，收入也少了，不过Sergio却不介意，他宁愿Fernando不要老被这些人打扰，尤其他知道有些男人也对他的Fernando蠢蠢欲动的时候，他更要小心了。这真不是能够完成的任务，但以Fernando的越是困难越要做到的性格，他是不会打退堂鼓的。

虽然是酒馆的淡季，Sergio还是有办法让酒馆红起来的。他自己就亲自上台为客人表演弗拉明戈，还打出买一送一的宣传口号，有这样的好事，酒鬼们都一窝蜂来光顾了。100桶酒的目标很快就能完成了。

Fernando放弃了坐在诊所里等人上门的老办法，背着装补品药剂的小箱子走街串巷，一边为人们免费出诊，一边售卖他的保健药剂，他相信凭着他的医术和他得天独厚的外貌和迷人的笑容，100瓶药剂卖出去肯定不成问题。

Sergio的小酒馆红火的景象让旁边的酒馆老板看得格外嫉妒，他派出一位小伙计去探探情况，顺便搞搞破坏。那位小伙计以前专干偷鸡摸狗的坏事，很顺利地潜入到Sergio的酒窖里，在其中几桶酒里放了一些酸浆果汁液。可想而知，正在兴高采烈喝酒的人们，身体纷纷出现不适，而变酸的酒也卖不出去了。Sergio大为光火地对几位伙计发了脾气，对现场仔仔细细地查了几遍，但是依然没有找出为什么酒会变酸的原因。

Fernando背着小箱子走街串巷引来不少少女和妇女们的围观，她们很热情地买下他的保健药剂，还主动请他来家里喝茶。Fernando被她们的过分热情吓坏了，只好婉言谢绝，夺路而走。在塞城这年头生病的人很少，他又不愿意强卖给别人，临近差不多晚上的时候，他只卖出一半的药剂，把箱子往诊所的柜子一丢，他颓然坐在椅子上发呆。他垂头丧气地理了理金色的头发，虽然有些不愿意，他准备回家跟Sergio认输，跟他一起去马德里。他准备关门的时候，一大帮人涌入他的诊所，那些人刚刚喝了变酸的酒都出现腹痛、头晕、恶心的症状，Fernando连忙拿出那些保健药剂，那是他们家祖传的秘方药剂，可以治百病的呢。诊所里所有的药剂都卖光了，人们才退散的。Fernando数着小抽屉里的钱，这才意识到他赢了比赛。真是够戏剧性的。这下，Sergio要乖乖地跟他去莫德雷德了。

Fernando是吹着小曲回家的，但看到一张黑脸的Sergio的时候，他还是乖乖的收敛起想要得瑟的欢乐表情，小心翼翼地靠近Sergio，坐在他旁边，扶着他的肩膀。

“Sese，你哪里不舒服吗？”

“卑鄙的家伙，把我的酒变酸了，客人们都闹了肚子，太过分了！”Sergio生气地锤了一下桌子。

Fernando对这情况有点摸不着头脑，“Sese…..”

“刚才有人报信了，说是隔壁的酒馆老板派人来搞破坏，让那些酒都变酸了。所以今天的酒都没卖出去多少，还赔了他们医药费呢。”Sergio一脸委屈地看着Fernando。

Fernando这才明白，原来是别人使的坏招，所以他的病人才一下子那么多，他的药剂能够卖光全是拜那个卑鄙的酒馆老板对Sergio耍阴谋才达成的。

所以他没有赢。Fernando也一脸生气地拍了桌子，撅起嘴巴恨恨地说：“混蛋！真是太过分了！”

Sergio被Fernando生气的表情逗乐了，自己反而不那么难过了，拉过Fernando圈在怀里，他真是太爱他了，他任何一个小表情都能勾起他的欲望，他搂着Fernando，不由分说地亲吻他的嘴唇，舌头一直探进他的口中，细细品尝Fernando的滋味。

Fernando趁着喘息，“Sese，这次比赛出了这个意外，结果就算了，但是我们还要再比一次来决定去哪里的！”

“罗嗦，比赛明天再说，我现在只想要你。宝贝。”Sergio堵住Fernando的嘴，带他往天堂神游一番去。

 

Sergio和Fernando再次坐在餐桌上。

“比赛太费时费力了，我们不如来个公平的投票吧。”Sergio首先提议。

“投票？找谁来投票？我们家不就我们俩吗？”Fernando一脸困惑地问Sergio。

“怎么就我们俩，还有我们的宝贝儿子呢，”Sergio吹了一下口哨，三只狗狗跑了进来。“Llanta、Pomo、Odi！”

Llanta和Pomo绕着Fernando的脚边跳来跳去，Odi则咬着Sergio的裤脚。

“Sese，你看，让他们投票，也是我赢哦。”Fernando笑呵呵地抱起Pomo放在怀里抚摸它的毛。

Sergio看着势单力薄的联盟——Odi，皱着眉头，他瞥向窗外，喜出望外。他站起来，朝自己屋外的一位黑衣男子喊；“Jesus，进来！”

Jesus Navas是Sergio来到塞城以后认识一位牧师，他跟Richard在一个教堂供职，Richard离开教堂去罗马以后，教堂的主要工作都由Jesus来做，而且他跟Sergio还是亲戚关系。Jesus的妈妈跟Sergio的妈妈是远房表姐妹。

Jesus穿着黑色的牧师袍子走进Fernando和Sergio家的厨房。他饶有兴趣地坐在Fernando身边，也逗着Pomo玩。

“Sergio，我找你有事哦。”Jesus逗完小狗，喝完Fernando送来的茶，道出他可是无事不登三宝殿的。

Sergio却一点都不放在心上，“你找我的事迟一点再说，现在我们来进行投票表决。”

Jesus耸耸肩表示无所谓。

Sergio继续说；“Fernando，是这样的，我们让Jesus和Llanta、Pomo、Odi吃我们做的面包，看他们的选择。”

Fernando提出抗议：“这不公平，你做的面包比我的好吃多了。而且他们都喜欢你做的。”他的手在狗狗和Jesus这边扫了扫。

Jesus一脸黑线看着这对夫夫两人。居然让他跟狗狗一起为他们投票。

“别那么快否认自己啊，平时你做菜很好吃啊，就这样吧。”Sergio推着Fernando到灶台边和面。

厨房里一番折腾，Jesus欢乐地看着两人忙碌着，他真开心Sergio没有让他把自己想要说的事情讲出来，要不现在可看不到这场景。

面包做好了。结果出乎意料。

Sergio的算盘落空了。狗狗们和Jesus都选择了Fernando做的。

为什么呢？怎么会这样？

Jesus说出大概的原因。因为Fernando接触的是药材，和面中渗入一些东西，面包变得比较香甜，而Sergio手上残留的酒精则破坏了面包的味道。

Sergio可不管这解释，反正无论他做什么都没法达到他想要的，他一赌气就摔门出去了。

Fernando和Jesus呆愣在原地。

Fernando还是心软出门去找Sergio，去了他的酒馆、平时逛的酒馆和斗兽场、教堂都不见他，他一个人闷闷地来到河岸边，坐在青石板的台阶上，看流水从眼前缓缓流过。他发觉整个事情发展越来越难以理喻，明明是件好事，一起去找以前的朋友，为什么变成两人相互伤害的比赛。看着不远处的大教堂，他想起三年前那个喝得酩酊大醉的晚上，跟牧师Richard（他误认做是Sergio）说结婚，永远在一起，还在大教堂里举行结婚仪式。他应该多顾及Sergio的感受，谦让一下他，毕竟Raul、Guti跟他一起出生入死的，凭着他们的本事，比他们两人瞎找，或许能很快找到Kun他们呢。

Sergio坐在当初和Fernando来到塞城时候住的旅馆门口的喷泉边。他想到三年前Fernando喝得大醉的晚上，胡乱跑出去，害得他以为自己丢了Fernando，发疯地到处寻找他，当他在喷泉边出现的时候，那种失而复得的心情他一辈子都不能忘记。他是多么珍视他跟Fernando的感情，他爱他到无以复加的地步，为什么还要忍心破坏他想要的？还设置那么无聊的比赛来阻止他去找他的亲人们。越想自己越是罪恶深重，我应该陪他去找他们的。

Fernando在家门口看到正在整理行装的Sergio，心里有种难过的滋味说不出。他走上前，拉着Sergio的忙碌的手，“Sergio，我们去马德里。”

Sergio惊讶地看着他，突然明白了些什么，他微笑地拍了拍Fernando的肩膀：“傻瓜，你不必迁就我的，我陪你去莫德雷德。就这么定了。”

“不，Sese，我说了去马德里。”

“Nando，我们不要再争这个了，你赢了，我们去莫德雷德。”

“既然由我决定地方，那我要去马德里。”

“你疯了，找长老们要去莫德雷德的，别闹了，乖。去收拾行李吧。”

Fernando拦着他不给他进家门。Sergio皱着眉头看着他。

还是Jesus出来解了围。

“咳咳咳…喂，你们俩现在可以听我找你们的来由了吧。”

Sergio和Fernando都有些不好意思地点点头。

“是这样的，前几天Sergio到告解室说了他的烦恼，就是离开塞维利亚去马德里的计划该怎么跟Fernando说。巧合的是我那天当值，就听到了。之后，我写信给马德里大教堂的同事，他们很好心的为我打听到你们要找的人的下落了。”

Fernando和Sergio都睁大眼睛盯着Jesus。

“你们要找的人恰巧都在马德里……”

“什么！”两人不约而同地叫了一声。

Jesus对这反应很满意，然后慢慢地说：“Raul将军他们负伤以后投靠一位德高望重的爵士的贵族集团，就在马德里的伯纳乌。而Kun和Pepe带领阿特姆族的人都来到马德里驻扎下来，他们说在大城市打听Fernando的消息会更容易，他们住得离伯纳乌不远，在卡尔德隆。”

顿了顿，Jesus从怀里拿出一封信，“这是我给我的同事Xabi Alonso的亲笔信，你们去马德里可以找他帮你们。怎么样，怎么感谢我？”

Sergio和Fernando一起过来搂着Jesus，一人亲他一边脸颊。

Sergio笑嘻嘻地打了一下Jesus的头，“你真是个坏心眼的牧师，这么耍你的朋友啊！”

三人拿起桌上的杯子，以此饯别。

放下杯子后，Jesus皱着眉头，大吐苦水。Fernando这才发现Jesus喝的是Sergio带回来的酸酒。

可怜的Jesus。幸好Fernando配好药剂给了他，但是他有几天是不能吃到美食了。

Sergio拉着Fernando坐上了马车，朝着马德里的方向行进。

车轮飞快地转动着扬起一路的尘沙，Fernando躺在Sergio的怀里，脸上满溢着幸福的笑，Sergio亲吻他的前额，也是一脸幸福美满的笑容绽放着。

“Nando，拥有你是我这辈子最幸福最幸运最快乐的事。”

“我也是，Sese。”

“汪汪汪——”三只小狗在车厢里也表示感到很幸福。


End file.
